


今吉的阴谋

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, R18有
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	今吉的阴谋

青黄 ABO 今吉的阴谋

『1』

不要被题目欺骗啦，是青黄哈！

——————————正文————————

“喂，小子，和你老爹抢电视真的好吗？”今吉翔一扶了扶眼镜，踹了踹大爷似的横躺在沙发上超级舒服地看着NBA的青峰大辉，“公司的活儿都干完了？”

“今吉翔一，你再不把你的蹄拿走，小心我还手。”青峰都不惜的看今吉一眼，只是话里透出了无限的威慑感，“还有，你的公司别丢给我，我可不稀罕什么总裁的位置。”

“嘿，你个野小子，你还真想当个摄影师？你老爹我的公司可是世界五百强，你懂不懂什么叫世界五百强啊？”今吉翔一简直大跌眼眶，我这么大这么好的一个公司都给了你这个没有血缘关系的儿子，你还不领情了？“你要是还是这样的态度，我就把我的公司给我和幸男的儿子！”

“哈？你还喜欢着那个Beta？你个Alpha竟然还喜欢那个Beta？”青峰惊讶地坐起来看着今吉翔一，“大概在我七八岁的时候你就喜欢他了吧，老头子，现在我都二十三了，你竟然还没追到？你往常那些狡诈计谋都哪去了？”

“还不是本来想着丢掉了一个包袱，我就能一心一意地追幸男了，谁知道幸男带着他家的宝贝儿子去法国了。他明显就是躲着我啊，知道我有公司在日本这边根本就脱不开身去法国骚扰他。”

青峰头上冒了一堆黑线，“九岁的时候就把我送去美国留学果然是闲我碍着你了，怎么我现在回来了突然这么热情地都要把公司总裁的位置给我？想全心全意去追那个Beta了？难道他带着他家的黄毛小子回日本了？”

“别一口一个Beta的，我们家幸男在Beta里面都是数一数二的，根本和Omega没差。而且我们家幸男的生育能力肯定也不差！不过，小辉辉你去趟了美国还变聪明了？真不愧我的一番良苦用心。”今吉突然凑到青峰身边，“小辉辉在美国有没有什么Omega啊？”

“……老头子你别叫的那么恶心，小心我扁你啊！”青峰看着今吉那一脸阴谋的样子就觉得慎得慌，这老头子的阴谋总是能得逞，所以青峰从小到大生活地可是心惊胆战的生怕被自己这个养父给算计了，“什么Omega，我可不是那么乱来的人啊。当时不是你这个老头子说别乱来怕影响你那个破公司的名声吗？”

呼~今吉在心里松了一口气，青峰脾气是臭了点，不过终归还是挺听他话的。

“你看你都二十三了，爹爹我就给你做主找个Omega组建一个完美的家庭，你说好不好？”今吉想揉揉青峰的头发，被青峰眼疾手快地拍掉了手，“大辉这样真不可爱哦。”

“老头子你有什么猫腻？”青峰谨慎地看着今吉，明明他自己的婚姻大事还没解决呢，竟然好心给我找Omega？“我可不上你的当，我的人我自己找，不用您老操心。你还是先把您的终身大事给办了再说吧。”

“小辉辉还真淘气哈！”青峰就觉得今吉眼镜明显反了一下光……之后，就看今吉掏出了一张照片凑到自己面前，“看看这个Omega长得多标致！他可是很抢手的！而且他的眼光很高，一般人他都看不上。”

“哈？”青峰装作不在意的样子瞥了一眼照片，一头金发的男人的确是美呆了！青峰一看就是觉得他一定是个高级Omega，再加上那种谁都看不上的样子，完全激起了青峰的挑战欲。不过长期的生活环境告诉青峰，对于今吉翔一提出的一切建议，尤其是这样送上美味的建议，一定要三思而后行。“明明连个胸部都没有，真不理解他哪来的信心那么自傲。”

今吉当然知道自家儿子的心里了，这二十年也不是白养的。

“这么美妙的Omega我当然不可能白白介绍给你，”今吉做出了经典的扶眼镜的动作，“你要和我一起去见见幸男，我要让幸男知道我有这么一个优秀的儿子，要用我的父爱感动他！”

“哈？老头子你好幼稚啊。”青峰话虽这么说，心里还是很高兴今吉把话挑明白，这样他可以不必每一步都走的很小心。

“哈什么哈！”今吉敲了一下青峰的脑袋，“你到底要不要我把这个Omega介绍给你啊？”

“切，不就吃顿饭，见个Beta吗？”青峰拍开了今吉的手，“我先说明，饭钱你掏。”

“你个小心眼，我真不明白你像谁。”今吉吐槽了一下，不过心里那是相当高兴，一切都按照他所预想的进行着。

 

“幸男，这边！”今吉和青峰已经在酒店订好了位置，等着笠松幸男。这会儿，今吉看着笠松幸男冒了一个头，就立马向他招手。

“我是来晚了吗？”笠松幸男坐在今吉和青峰对面的座位上，“这位是？”

笠松幸男看着青峰，有些闹愣。其实也正是今吉说今晚是有另一个人一起，他才会接受今吉的邀请了。如果就只有他和今吉两个人的话，笠松是绝对不会来的。

“叔叔好，我是青峰大辉，老……今吉翔一领养的儿子。”青峰极有礼貌地自我介绍道，不过差点顺口说了一句“老头子”。

“啊，你就是大辉啊。没想到竟然长得这么高这么帅气了。”笠松笑了笑伸出手跟青峰握了握，“这下可真是高富帅了，很多孩子追你吧。”

笠松幸男这么说当然是有原因的。以前是见过青峰大辉这个孩子的，大概是在他七八岁的时候吧。当时就只是一个皮肤黑黑的小孩，可能是因为自己家孩子很白，所以笠松对肤色还是挺敏感的。没想到当时的小孩现在已经长成了这么个高大帅气的男子汉了，还真是女大，额，男大十八变啊……

“我家大辉那还真是挺多人追的，到是遗传了我的英俊啊。”今吉伸手扯开了笠松和青峰握着的手，顺便占占笠松的便宜用力摸了摸笠松的手，却被笠松用力缩了回去。“不过，我们家大辉是坐拥群妃而不乱，所以还没有属于自己的Omega呢。”

“真的？”笠松不敢置信，“大辉，你今年多大了？”

“我二十三。”青峰看着这个Beta就真的不理解自家的老头子为什么会喜欢上这个毫无特点的Beta，明明放在Beta堆里也只能算是普普通通的吧？

“诶？正好是该找Omega的年龄啊。不过大辉你是Alpha吗？”笠松有些纳闷，虽然身为Beta的自己对Alpha素并不是很敏感，可是今吉隐隐约约散发出来的Alpha素自己还是能感觉到的。可是明明没有感觉到一点青峰身上散发的Alpha素，所以难得这么优秀的女婿候选人竟然是Beta吗？

“大辉当然是Alpha！”今吉赶紧解释，“大辉平时并不胡乱散发Alpha素的，因为大辉的等级很高，所以能闻到大辉Alpha素的人也不多。”

“真是个作风良好的孩子啊。”笠松一脸欣慰地看着青峰，好像在心里下定了什么决心一样。不过笠松在心里又给今吉来了一个大大的差评，“你看人家孩子正处在婚配期都不胡乱散发信息素，你个糟老头子还在这里胡乱散发。”

“诶？笠松叔叔能闻到我爸的信息素？”青峰惊讶地看着笠松。今吉在Alpha里的等级也就仅次于他这个等级八的，笠松竟然能闻到？难道笠松的Beta等级也达到七八了？

“你笠松叔叔可是等级八的Beta，当然能闻到我的信息素了。要是你不抑制你的信息素，你笠松叔叔一样能闻到。”今吉自豪地解释道，好像这种荣耀是自己的似的。

这样想来的话，顶级的Beta的非力量型能力可是高于顶级Alpha的。青峰看了看今吉，也看了看笠松，顿时感叹，自家老头子还真是配不上笠松。

“大辉现在想不想找个Omega结婚？”笠松看着青峰，眼睛里都在冒光似的。

“因为到了这个年纪，所以其实也真有这样的想法。”青峰道，“不过，我爸……”

“咳咳咳……”今吉可知道青峰下一句要说什么，绝对不能露陷了！今吉赶紧装作喝水呛到了一般用力咳嗽了几声，“幸男你都不关心我的婚事吗？我都三十四了，早到了适婚年龄了。”

青峰狐疑地看着今吉，他当然知道刚刚今吉明显是故意打断他的，却不知道今吉的用意所在。不过，难道是怕他的Omega资源被笠松知道好介绍给笠松的儿子了？这么厉害的Beta儿子自然会是一个Alpha吧，而且等级应该不低。这么一想，青峰到是感激起今吉为自己着想了。于是就想帮今吉说说好话，“笠松叔叔别看我爸尖耳猴腮的，到是一个挺不错的人。你看把我养这么大还没养死就知道了，跟着他其实也挺不错的。”

听了这话，今吉都不知道自己该笑该哭了。

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“对不起，我接一下电话。”青峰朝笠松道了个歉，起身去接电话。是公司那边打来的……可恶的今吉，把这个烂摊子推给自己，他却逍遥自在地去追不知是在明恋还是暗恋的人去了。

“你儿子挺不错的。”笠松看着今吉肯定道，“我本来还以为和你一个德行呢。”

“幸男~我也很好啊~”

“叔叔，真不好意思，我爸公司那边还有事情等着我去处理，我就先失陪了。等改日，青峰定请您一顿，赔礼谢罪。”

“大辉都能帮你爸爸负担起公司的业务了？大辉还真是个能干的孩子。”笠松明显更是开心了，对青峰的态度更加和善，不知道的以为青峰是笠松的儿子也说不定。

看着笠松一直很满意地看着青峰的背影一直目送青峰出了酒店门才舍得转回视线，今吉知道自己的计划又成功了一步，“怎么样？大辉做你女婿还满意吧？”

“大辉这孩子既礼貌又稳重，真的是很不错。”笠松看着今吉道，“只可惜有你这样的亲家真是扫兴。”

“幸男你是以你儿子的幸福为重吧？”今吉知道即使笠松幸男对自己有千万个不满意，也会为了他的那个宝贝儿子也会妥协的。以后两家就是亲家了，钓上他笠松幸男还不是早晚的事？不过让青峰白白捡了个大便宜还真是亏了笠松家那个大宝贝了。

“你定个婚期吧。”笠松直入主题。

“诶？你不问一下你们那位的意见？”今吉很震惊，笠松溺爱他家孩子可是远近闻名的，怎么在婚事上竟然这么武断？

“凉太那个孩子就是倔，都二十了竟然还没有一个Omega的自觉。可能是因为还没到发情期，所以就口口声声说自己不是Omega，是医院弄错了。这种事情这么可能弄错啊！还不是因为我不放心他在法国模特界混，一旦哪天走秀或是工作的时候发情了，跟一个外国小子生了个野种我哭死，才会在他发展这么好的时候把他带回来赶紧找个Alpha嫁了。”

“凉太还没都二十岁了还没发过情吗？”今吉有些惊讶，一般的Omega最早十六岁，最晚十八岁都会发情的。哎，青峰孩儿，爹为了自己的幸福坑了你啊，可能以后你的Omega是个发育不健全的，你可别埋怨爹啊！

“怎么？你还嫌弃我们家凉太了？”笠松一听这话立马竖起了刺一般，语气一下就硬气起来了，“你不愿意就不愿意，我们家凉太肯定能嫁出去！”

“幸男你别激动啊，你们家凉太那么好的孩子，我抢都来不及，怎么可能不要啊！”今吉吓得赶紧把青峰卖了。

“那就好。”笠松松了口气，他的确怕外人因为黄濑发育的不健全就没人愿意要他了，“那么我们就定在后天向媒体说青峰和黄濑订婚了，行吧？”

“行行，你说什么就是什么！”今吉笑嘻嘻地看着笠松，一副妻奴样。

 

“咚咚咚”笠松敲了敲黄濑的房门，“凉太你睡了吗？”

“干嘛啊，小笠松没事的话就不要打扰我了，反正我一个Omega是不能自己出去闯一番事业只能窝在家里给Alpha不停地生孩子！”黄濑还在生笠松不让他出去拍摄的气。

“要是我说明天有一个婚纱的拍摄，你去不去拍？”

“诶？真的？”黄濑一听到“拍摄”两个字就立刻来了精神，跑到门边开了锁看着站在门口的笠松惊讶地问道，“小笠松没有骗我吧？”

“当然是真的。不过你大概不想去吧，毕竟是婚纱的主题，而且还是跟个Alpha一起拍摄。说不定还有什么拥抱啊，接吻啊什么的。”

“我当然要去！”黄濑这几天没拍一张照片，骨子都痒痒了。现在哪里还管明天拍摄的内容是什么，只有拍他，现在就算让他脱光了，他都干！

“既然你这么想去我就不拦你了。不过，明天不能睡大觉啊！”笠松敲了敲黄濑的脑袋，算是惩罚一下这几天没跟他说话的行为，“快点去睡觉吧，明天还要早起呢。”

“小笠松，我爱你。”黄濑抱住笠松“吧唧”就亲了他一口，“我先去做个面膜，护养一下皮肤，嘻嘻。小笠松晚安！”

笠松看着兴高采烈的黄濑，突然觉得有些对不起他。不过为了黄濑的终身幸福，笠松只能狠下心来，让他有一个很强大的Alpha保护他，以后才不会被人欺负。

 

“喂，小子，你天天除了吃就是睡，你能不能干点正事？”今吉踹了踹躺在床上的青峰，道。

“老头子你站着说话不腰疼吧？你家那个破公司的破事现在都是谁在处理啊？你倒是逍遥法外了。”

“不跟你小子贫嘴了。”今吉心虚，自然不会在这个问题上跟青峰有过多的纠缠，“明天你和那个Omega一起去照婚纱照，然后后天我就通知媒体你们订婚的消息。”

“哈？”青峰这下可糊涂了，“哪个Omega？”

“就照片上的那个啊。”今吉又把照片抖了抖，“你可别说你看不上他，你那个小心眼我今吉翔一可知道的很清楚。你看到他的第一眼就砸吧嘴想要了吧。”

被今吉翔一说中了可是很不爽的一件事，当然青峰从来不会承认，“那就是个照片，见了真人才能确定是不是同一个人。你难道不知道现在的作图软件简直能吓死人，就你这样的处理完都能成帅哥。”

今吉最讨厌青峰一点就是这碎碎的嘴。

“不过这妞怎么这么饥渴，怎么你给他看我的照片了？这么着急扑到我怀里恐怕是被人糟蹋完剩下的吧？”

“这孩子才十七岁，怎么可能被碰过！他属于发育晚点的那种。”今吉撒了一个大谎，可为了和笠松成为亲家，今吉算是豁出去了。

“可我还不一定能看上他呢，你怎么能擅自给我订婚了？”

“你见到他肯定喜欢！而且人家这么个大美人就扑着你来，你不接受人家会伤心的。Omega都是很纤弱的，要是出了个什么‘某Omega因被今吉集团总裁公子青峰大辉抛弃而自杀’的新闻看老子我怎么收拾你！”

“所以说，我非娶他不可了？”青峰挑眉道。

“哪有这么一说啊，我们家大辉的幸福才是我今吉翔一最关心的。我当然是会把最好的Omega给你娶回家啦！”今吉赶紧顺毛摸，今吉知道青峰就不屑地就是威胁他了。

“这还差不多，待我明天是会会他。”

 

“诶？我不用先见一见搭档就直接去换衣服吗？”黄濑被笠松推到了试衣间，弄得一头雾水。明明一般拍摄双方都要先见一面协调一下的吧。

“今天拍摄时间有点紧，所以就直接拍摄了。你就带着一种新娘子一般的心情对待你的搭档就好了。”笠松心里憋了一口气，生怕露馅了。

“那个黄毛太慢了吧。”青峰早就换好了西服，帅气的亮瞎了一群现场Beta和标记过的可以正在工作生活的Omega的眼。

正说着，后幕的围帘被拉开了。

一身白色长婚纱裙子的黄濑简直美呆了。青峰承认，自己看到黄濑的那一刻的确是心动了。因为简直太美了！心里闪过了一个让青峰震惊的想法，“不愧是我老婆！”

“内个……你好，我叫黄濑凉太。”黄濑首先伸出了手想和青峰握手，因为看到青峰的黄濑也确挺紧张的，毕竟面前这个男人太帅气了好吗！

“青峰大辉。”青峰一把握住了黄濑的手，对自己这个未来老婆很是满意。唯一的缺点就是……青峰瞥了眼黄濑那里，没有胸部。

“诶？黄濑君，小林给你擦腮红了吗？”负责黄濑妆容的看到黄濑脸蛋红红的，问道。

“啊？”黄濑有些害羞地低下了头，小声道，“没有啦，只是好久没有拍摄了，有点紧张。而且搭档还那么帅气啦~”

青峰自然竖起耳朵听到了黄濑的话，洋洋自得的很。

“好了，准备拍摄啊！”拍摄师提示道，“那个黑点的搂住白点的腰，然后你们两个人额头靠着额头对视。”

青峰把黄濑扯进怀里，黄濑别扭地动了动，“小青峰，我还没准备好呢。”

嘿？明明都那么心急地想做我的人了，还这么扭捏？还真是个奇怪的人啊，难道是当着外人的面不好意思？

“早晚的事，有什么好扭捏的？”青峰收紧了放在黄濑腰间的手，头靠上了黄濑光滑的额头。

“什么早晚的事情啊？”黄濑顺势将手揽住了青峰的脖子，既然青峰都很自然那自己身为专业的模特还扭扭捏捏的真不像话了。

青峰这下可真不明白了，这个黄濑是真纯呢还是装纯呢？要是真纯那今天拍婚纱明天就宣布订婚是怎么回事？

“Great！”摄影师好像对自己的照片很是满意，“再来一个更亲密一点儿的动作，那个黑的……”

“青峰大辉……”青峰很不屑那个人叫自己‘那个黑的’，要不是黄濑在场青峰早一拳头挥过去了。你丫的，叫本大爷那个黑的……不知道本大爷是今吉集团的大公子，现任总裁？

“好吧，青峰君现在一只手揽住黄濑君的腰，另一只手托起黄濑君的脸然后来一下kiss。”

“诶？”黄濑有些惊讶，“这么快就kiss吗？我还没准备好呢……唔……”

青峰哪管黄濑准没准备好，青峰可是期待好久，就等这个吻了。说实在的黄濑的确是各方面都符合青峰的择偶标准，而且比他想象的还要美。纤细的腰、光滑的额头、没有瑕疵白净的脸……让我来尝尝他的唇味道怎么样！

被青峰突如其来的这一下黄濑可算是吓到了，根本没想到青峰会突然就亲上来啊！不过青峰的嘴唇软软的很温热，就这样贴着还算不错。

“Ok！两位配合的很完美嘛！接下来我们来点更亲密的舌吻！”

“啊？”黄濑还被青峰抱在怀里呢！因为比青峰稍稍矮了一点，所以青峰轻微的呼吸都喷在黄濑脸上了，带着淡淡的很有男性霸道感觉的清香。

“诶，黄濑，你紧张的话就乖乖地顺从我就好了。”青峰凑近黄濑，有些轻笑道，青峰完全满意黄濑这个未婚妻！

“哈？小青峰开玩笑吧！”黄濑一听“顺从”两字就忍不住要炸毛了，我才不是Omega呢！为什么要顺从你呀，就因为赌气就一口堵住了青峰的嘴。黄濑当然不会让青峰握住主动权，所以很强势地将舌头送到了青峰嘴里。

青峰在心里一笑，果然是个火热的Omega啊！有意思，这样压在身下才有征服欲啊！

青峰用舌头轻易缠住了黄濑的舌头，别人的身体青峰是没碰过，不过接吻青峰可是一流水准。黄濑洁身自好外加有一个什么都管的老爹自然不知道怎么用自己的舌头取悦别人的舌头了！所以很无奈的被青峰大辉缠上来的舌头吻得晕头转向的。

“Cut！”摄影师赶紧叫停，再这样吻下去，他还真怕这两个金童玉童当着这么多人面把事给办了。

青峰搂住了已经有些瘫软了的黄濑，恶狠狠地瞟了一眼那个摄影师，本来今晚都要告别处女’身了！

“小青峰的吻技好棒哦。”黄濑对着青峰眨了眨眼睛，笑道。

简直美极了！青峰忍住要把面前这个一直不断地诱惑着自己的黄濑给就地正法的想法，和黄濑完成了接下来的几个动作。青峰是以反正过几天就是我的人了这样的念头才忍住的。虽然没有闻到黄濑身上的Omega素的味道，但是青峰反而更高兴，这说明黄濑和自己一样是一个作风正派的人，即使自己等级很高只有同等级的Omega才能感觉到自己信息素的味道青峰依旧抑制自己的信息素不胡乱在公共场合释放。

很快，拍摄就完成了。

“喂，黄濑，反正还早着，要不要去我家喝一杯？”青峰和黄濑换好衣服后，青峰邀请道。

“诶？谢谢小青峰啦，可是我要回家的。家里爸爸管的比较严啦！”黄濑笑了笑，就钻了笠松派来的车里，“不好意思啦，拜拜，小青峰～”

“切，”青峰有些撒气，“到嘴的肉飞了啊！不过没事，日子还长着呢！”

  
等第二日的时候，笠松又骗黄濑说这次是陪青峰大辉演戏，订婚的戏码。或许是对青峰的印象很好，黄濑到是一口答应了。因为拍摄婚纱照的时候也有过激吻，所以订婚仪式上和青峰接吻的黄濑显得很自然。黄濑向来以良好的职业素质为人称赞。

本以为这一切都风平浪静的过去了……

“诶诶诶诶诶？”黄濑抱着遥控器就跑到笠松的卧室里，“小笠松，你看这是怎么回事啊？”

黄濑打开了笠松卧室里的电视，指着上面标题为“今吉集团公子青峰大辉和著名模特黄濑凉太于昨日订婚！！！”问笠松道，“小笠松不是说是电视剧拍摄吗？”

“……”笠松想过黄濑会发现这个事实，可是他还没想好对策……

“小笠松你解释清楚啊！”黄濑揪着笠松的衣服可怜巴巴地看着笠松，“小笠松是不是不喜欢我了，想快点把我嫁出去啊，呜呜呜。”

黄濑这一哭一闹，笠松最没辙了。笠松当然不肯承认是自己欺骗了黄濑，那样黄濑会伤心死的！

“其实是因为青峰和你拍完婚纱照之后对你一刻钟情，所以就想把你变成他的妻子，所以就来了这么一出。”

“可是，小笠松为什么不阻止啊？还和青峰一起来欺骗我？”

“额……”这小黄毛怎么变得这么聪明了？“我看你那天拍摄完回来挺高兴的，以为你挺喜欢青峰那孩子的，所以就想帮忙撮合你们俩了。黄濑，你不会怪我吧？”

“小笠松是为我好，我当然不会责怪小笠松了！那个青峰大辉真是阴险小人，看我不出面跟记者澄清事实！”

“不行啊，黄濑！”这把笠松吓得，我可是好不容易给你找了个等级八的Alpha啊！这么好的货色怎么能给别人！“你现在已经暴露了自己Omega的属性了，而且还跟别人有了婚约，现在你可就算是有Alpha保护的Omega了！如果你恢复自由身，你根本就不能以模特的身份生存了！只能找一个Alpha把你标记了才可以！”

“可是我不可能做青峰大辉的人啊！他那么恶劣那么恶毒心地那么阴险，我怎么可能跟他啊！而且凭什么Omega就一定要被Alpha压啊！”

“凉太乖，大辉是个很好的孩子，就算你现在不想让他标记你，你也先搬去和他一起住着。毕竟有今吉集团给你做后盾一般人不敢碰你。”

“一定要这样吗？”黄濑瞪着眼睛可怜兮兮地看着笠松，给笠松看的心软了。

“我会陪凉太你一起住的。”

“真哒！”

“嗯。”

  
“我儿媳妇来啦！”今吉笑呵呵地看着黄濑，青峰在今吉身边吃惊地看着陪行黄濑一起来的传说中黄濑的爹也就是自己的老丈人——笠松幸男？！

“今吉大叔？怎么会是你！”黄濑用手用力擦了擦眼睛，发现还真是今吉翔一！

“你是黄濑的父亲？”青峰看着笠松道。

“嗯，大辉以后凉太就托付给你了。”

青峰有了一种被利用了的感觉。今吉翔一为了笠松幸男竟然把自己都算计进去了。青峰知道虽然自己和黄濑只是订婚，但是这实质上和领证了一样。因为黄濑是Omega，订婚了就意味着被标记过了，即使青峰并没有对黄濑对出类似的举动。而自己如果悔婚，你们今吉集团一定会背上玩弄Omega这种在世界上都很宝贵的珍惜动物而被世人指责，这样的话，今吉集团估计就要黄了。何况黄濑凉太在国内还是很有名气的，虽然青峰不太关注娱乐圈，但是这几天查一下黄濑凉太的资料后，发现了这一点。

看了今吉是赌定了自己不会出卖今吉集团的……

“幸男，咱俩先离开吧，要给凉太和大辉二人世界！”今吉拉住笠松的手就溜出了门。

“小笠松！”黄濑焦急地叫着笠松，可是笠松已经走远了。

“行啊，黄濑，你和你爹是想瓜分我们今吉集团的财产才招惹我和今吉的吧！”

“恶人先告状啊！”黄濑掐起腰和青峰对视，“好臭啊，把你的信息素收起来！恶心死了！”

“你丫的黄濑凉太，本大少爷的信息素可不是一般人能闻到的，难道你是顶级Omega？果然长着这么一张漂亮的脸就是为了勾引男人让他们射在你体内你好给他们生儿子不是吗？”

“狗嘴里吐不出象牙！”黄濑气呼呼地拎着包走进了今吉为他准备好了的房间，“以后不许随便进入我的房间！”

“谁稀罕啊！”

『2』

青峰和黄濑相处的第一个晚上就很不太平。

两人住的这屋子是个两百平方米左右的公寓，十三楼。

这公寓里有三间独立卧室，其中两个是客卧属于单人间的，另一个也就是青峰先霸占的那间是双人间。其实本来青峰是想和黄濑一起住这间的，可是知道了这是黄濑和今吉一起设下的阴谋诡计之后，青峰当然不会给黄濑好脸色了。青峰最讨厌的就是被人算计，可是还总是被今吉算计。

之后是一个大客厅和一个开放式的厨房加餐厅，客厅外和主卧外面都有一个阳台。

除了青峰卧室里有一个卫生间以外就只有客厅里有卫生间了。所以黄濑换好睡衣准备去洗澡的时候，发现自己卧室里根本没有卫生间！

黄濑无奈地打开房门，就听见客厅里传来了异样的声音。“啊~轻点啊~不要~”

黄濑听到这样的声音吓了一跳，瞥到大爷似的坐在沙发上的青峰，才发现青峰大辉竟然在看那种片子！

“青峰大辉你是变态吗！”黄濑跑到青峰面前指着青峰的鼻子骂道，“你怎么在公共场所看这种有伤风雅的东西！”

“哈？男人看这个不是很正常吗？你有病吧，黄濑凉太！”青峰根本没缩回伸进他自己裤子里摸着胯下的手，看着黄濑觉得这人真是有病。

“你把你那臭烘烘的味道收起来啊！熏死我了！”黄濑捏着鼻子一脸嫌弃地看着青峰，青峰信息素的味道实在是太浓烈了！

“哈？这是我家好吗黄毛，让你住你还别给我得寸进尺了！再说我的味道明明对你来说是致命的吸引吧，你不会是忍不住了想扑向我才这么说的吧？”

“你自恋！”黄濑气不过踹了青峰一脚才觉得有些解恨，抱着一小堆化妆品和内衣裤进了客厅里的卫生间，想锁门却发现根本就锁不上！原来这公寓就是给新婚夫妇们准备的，所以所有的门都没有锁！

黄濑气呼呼地把脑袋伸到门外，看着目不转睛地继续盯着电视屏幕的青峰道，“我要用卫生间，你不许进来！”

“你难道有什么值得我看的？”青峰不屑地回道。

“你丫的！”黄濑轻骂了一句，便关上了浴室门。

黄濑一边擦着脸一边在心里骂着青峰大辉，明明拍婚纱照的时候感觉那么绅士和有点小痞，怎么现在完全就像是个地痞流氓似的！哼，本来就是青峰大辉先看上我的，怎么可以比我还哼啊！反正我是绝对不会喜欢上这么恶劣的人的，就让青峰大辉看得到碰不到！

青峰在客厅里看着片子，觉得越看越无聊。明明以前看一看也还是能释放几下的啊，怎么最近总是摸了好久也还是将将算是有些硬了。果然还是应该找一个Omega爽一爽？这么一想，这屋子里不就有一个闻着自己这么浓烈的信息素也坐怀不乱的Omega吗！

青峰想象了一下黄濑现在在卫生间里的模样，突然觉得这样竟然能让自己的小家伙挺精神的。配合着耳边的喘息声，想象着那是从黄濑那唇里溢出来的声音，很快，青峰那里一胀，白色浊液就冒了出来。

“哈……”青峰松了一口气，“想着那个黄毛弄出来了吗？”

看着自己裤子上的一滩液体，青峰有些恍惚。既然如此的话，青峰突然想去看看卫生间里的黄濑究竟在干什么。

青峰起身提上了裤子，装作为了清理裤子的样子大手大脚地打开了卫生间的门。黄濑此时刚刚把水放好想要进到浴池里，谁知青峰就夺门而入！黄濑吓了一跳，立马跳进浴池里，因为进的很快有些没站稳，整个人都跌进了浴池里。幸亏这个浴池是那种大圆形的，黄濑只是一屁股坐在了浴池中间，没有磕碰到浴池边角。

“你干嘛！你怎么能在我洗澡的时候偷偷进来！”黄濑吓得立马用手抱住弓起的腿，生怕走光似的恶狠狠地瞪着青峰这个不速之客。

“没看到这里湿乎乎的？”青峰粗鲁地扯了扯自己的裤裆，好像想让黄濑看清楚。黄濑的身子算是被他看光了一次，现在心惊胆战地躲在水里的黄濑白色透亮的皮肤简直太诱人了！青峰想凑近了去摸摸，但是理智告诉自己这个人是今吉翔一的帮凶，一定不能上了今吉翔一的当！

“青峰大辉你不知羞！”黄濑瞟了一眼青峰的裤裆，看清楚了那里白色浊液之后，羞得又把自己往水里缩了缩，“你个大变态！”

“无聊。”青峰走到浴池边，一把扯上了半透明的浴帘算是挡住了黄濑的身子，自己便开始脱裤子想处理一下刚刚解放的地方。

“大变态！”黄濑隔着帘子看清楚青峰正在干什么的时候立马转过身子背对着青峰，而因为青峰脱下了裤子，所以那种足以让Omega投怀送抱的气味更加浓烈。可对于黄濑来说，那种强烈的味道和榴莲的味道不相上下！“你就不能抑制一下那种味道吗！好难闻，我都洗不了澡了！”

“哈？你个Omega还真麻烦。”青峰有些吃惊地透过帘子看着黄濑隐隐约约的背影，一般的Omega闻到了这么浓烈的味道大概早该扑过来献身了吧，黄濑是怪物吗？还是？难道黄濑是个生育不健全的Omega？！不是吧，今吉翔一，不带你这么坑儿子的吧。我虽然不是你亲生的，你也不至于把我的终生幸福都坑进去吧？！“喂，黄濑，你多大？”

“二十，怎么了？”黄濑其实一点也不想和青峰交谈，可是看在自己现在有些体无还击之力，一旦惹怒青峰，那自己的贞洁恐怕今天就会葬送在青峰这个土夫手里了！

“你是还没发过情还是已经把第一次给别的男人了？”青峰强忍住自己心中的怒火，原来今吉翔一还真的坑自己！

“没发过情怎么了，我可能根本就不是Omega！是他们误诊了！”黄濑听到青峰这样的话，明显就是青峰嫌弃自己不能生育嘛！你丫的，谁要给你生孩子啊，虽然已经被你青峰大辉坑的一辈子只能跟着你一个人了，可是生不生孩子主动权可是在我黄濑凉太手里！哼，我才不要被当成生育机器呢！

“你明天和我去医院看看。”青峰这话完全是命令的语气，说真的，青峰知道自己的Omega是个没法生育的花瓶以后，的确有些生气。

青峰倒不是喜欢孩子，但是如果黄濑不发情，那自己根本不会去碰他吧。不过这样一来，难道自己要自助解决性福大事？这对于像青峰这样强悍的Alpha来说实在是有些残忍。

“我才不要呢！”黄濑才不喜欢别人命令他呢，一口就拒绝了青峰的提议。

“这可由不得你。”青峰扯开浴帘，脱了衣服也进到了浴池里，正对着黄濑话的语气一点都没有缓和下来。

“啊啊啊啊！青峰大辉你个大变态！”黄濑吓得立马缩成一个球用手捂住了眼睛，青峰大辉怎么能这么淡定的就脱得这么光然后就钻到自己的浴池里！“你变态~”

“你要是不答应明天和我一起去医院检查一下，我现在就要了你！”青峰作势要凑近黄濑，黄濑即使闭着眼睛也能感觉到青峰的靠近，因为青峰周身的那霸道的信息素越来越浓。

“好啦，明天和你一起去啦，你不许对我大手大脚的！”黄濑赶紧往浴池边挪，却被青峰一把扯进了怀里。

“诶，我未来孩子的娘，你这么害羞咱俩以后怎么办事啊。”青峰半开玩笑半真的道，“不管怎么样，咱俩算是一根绳子上的蚂蚱了再也摆脱不掉对方了，你可别给我一直害羞着啊。”

“你松手！”黄濑用手用力反抗青峰横在自己胸前的胳膊，可是竟是徒劳，Alpha的力量不容小觑！虽然自己的下半生幸福的确和青峰死死地绑在一起再也分不开了，而且青峰长相财富各方面也的确无可挑剔，但是黄濑就是不喜欢青峰拐骗自己的这种方式。“你再不松手我咬你啦！”

“你要我？”青峰故意装作听岔了，轻轻在黄濑左肩头吸吮了一下，“黄濑，虽然你身上没有Omega的那种香气，不过即使这样你也足够美味啊。”

“啊啊啊，你干嘛！”被青峰的小动作吓得又想缩成一团保护自己的黄濑在青峰怀里乱动起来，“我不要，我还没准备好，你不许乱来！”

看着黄濑惊吓的模样，青峰突然觉得对黄濑还真有些动心了，亲了下黄濑白嫩的脖子在黄濑耳边道，“宝贝儿，我要定你了。”

青峰说完到是洋洋得意地往自己和黄濑身上蹭沐浴泡泡，黄濑听完吓得一愣一愣地身子都僵住了。青峰怕是故意想碰碰黄濑，在黄濑胸前摸了好长时间，名义上在抹泡泡，实际上是在摸黄濑胸。黄濑当然不过轻举妄动，刚刚算是意识到一个Omega和一个Alpha在力量上的差距了。所以现在趁着青峰还没什么性致，赶紧洗完出去，要不然真怕这匹野豹子把自己扑到在浴室里，自己还不抵哭死？！

青峰想再亲亲黄濑别的地方，却被黄濑闪开了。刚想发威多占黄濑的便宜，谁知道黄濑眼疾手快地抱着了青峰主动献上了一个轻轻的亲吻。青峰哪里能满足于一个简简单单的吻，立马伺机揽住了黄濑的腰按住了黄濑的头，舌头一顶，就突破了黄濑紧闭的唇纠缠起了黄濑躲闪的舌头。

“唔……”黄濑用力反抗着青峰的侵略，明明是看青峰想要吻自己的胸部的样子，黄濑吓得马上送上一个吻来解救自己可怜的被窥伺好久了的胸部，谁知道青峰竟然还亲上瘾了，丫的！

黄濑根本不知道呼吸，待到黄濑快要喘不上来气的时候，吻得兴致勃勃的青峰才发现黄濑已经瘫软在自己怀里要翻白眼了似的。大咧咧的青峰这才知道黄濑竟然不知道和人深吻的时候要自己换气？！青峰无语了，真不知道该为黄濑这纯洁的表现高兴还是沮丧。

“你差点杀了我！”黄濑红着脸，眼眶里都快要溢出眼泪来了。

看着黄濑娇滴滴的样子，青峰又想轻薄黄濑了。不过，青峰到底是忍住了。“谁知道你一点经验都没有啊。你以前不是混娱乐圈的吗，怎么连个嘴儿都没跟人亲过？”

“青峰大辉你恶俗！你低级趣味！你变态！”黄濑被青峰说中了很是不开心，哼，我的纯洁竟然还被你鄙视了，你个大色鬼！

说真的，黄濑从出生到现在，就只被面前这个大变态又亲又摸的。就算青峰是自己一辈子的Alpha，黄濑对于被摸来摸去，亲来亲去这样的事情还是充满了未知的恐惧感。

“黄濑，你还真是傻的可爱啊。”青峰看着黄濑一副打不过你还骂不过你吗的样子就觉得这个Omega怎么那么可爱纯真善良傻呢！

“我是高冷好吗！高冷！”黄濑突然鼓起勇气站了起来，想要走出浴池。

青峰当然不会轻易放走美人了，何况美人现在不着衣物的站在自己面前让自己欣赏。青峰一下把黄濑扯进了自己怀里，抱着黄濑腰的手一只向上一只向下摩挲着黄濑的后背和臀部。

“你你你……你干嘛啊~”黄濑当然感觉到青峰在自己身上游走的手了，而前身和青峰结实的胸膛紧贴着的感觉也让黄濑很是尴尬。因为被青峰抱着，黄濑这才瞥见了青峰将来要侵犯自己的凶器，即使是现在软塌塌的样子看起来也异常的巨大！

“今天啊，就先放你一马。”青峰亲了亲黄濑的耳朵，在黄濑耳边道，“等把你身子调理调理的，你最好先做好心理准备。”

说罢青峰还真就敞开了怀抱放走了黄濑。

黄濑吓得都有点不会走道了，赶紧套上自己最爱的潮潮的三角内裤，套上睡衣的上衣就立马跑出了浴室。青峰看着黄濑慌忙逃窜的样子就觉得这个黄毛还真挺可爱挺招人喜欢的，心里想着反正是我的，那我怎么做都不过分吧。

愉快地哼着歌，青峰突然觉得生活里多了一个Omega就是不一样啊。

等青峰洗完澡了，客厅里已经没有黄濑的身影了。估计是早早就躲进他自己的卧室了。青峰走近黄濑卧室门口，突然听见黄濑好像在和谁打电话，声音竟有些哽咽？！

“呜呜呜……小笠松我不活了，青峰大辉就是个变态，他摸我还亲我，呜呜呜……”黄濑哭啼着给笠松幸男打电话，“小笠松接我回家好不好？我不要和这个大变态一起住了，呜呜……”

“凉凉太，你别太伤心了。这些事你都要经历的，你平静一下内心，仔细想想应该会觉得被青峰触碰会很舒服的。”

“根本就不舒服！呜呜，青峰大辉就是个大色狼，他都随便乱摸！而且小笠松都没有和谁做过那样色色的事情怎么会知道我的感受！”

笠松其实觉得这是件好事，毕竟这样看来青峰对自己和今吉联合欺骗他把黄濑嫁给他做妻子这件事没有太介意。

“凉凉太别哭，你哭了我很心疼。”笠松真想冲过去抱住黄濑安慰他，可是为了让黄濑被青峰这样强大的Alpha标记，笠松只能忍着让黄濑和青峰独处然后让黄濑慢慢接受他是Omega的事实并和青峰生儿育女组成一个家庭。

“小笠松接我回家好不好？”黄濑撒娇似的说道。

笠松一下子心就软了，可是为了黄濑当然不能答应黄濑啊！“我都已经把咱们的房子卖了。”

“小笠松别骗我了！”黄濑感觉听到这个消息心都碎了，“房子卖了，小笠松现在住在哪里啊？”

“我住在今吉家里啊。”笠松这自然说的是真的。房子的确被今吉哄着骗着给卖了，而且也被今吉哄着骗着住进了他家里。现在想起来，笠松都不知道自己怎么就那么容易轻信今吉的话呢？明知道今吉对自己有意思，而且意思不小，可是还是被骗到了今吉家里。而且！昨天晚上就失身了！所以其实笠松真的有立场跟黄濑说明被疼爱的时候还的确感觉不赖。

“小笠松怎么能住猥琐大叔家里啊！”黄濑听到这个劲爆的消息简直立马就转移了关注点，“小笠松要保护好自己，那个猥琐大叔对小笠松是怀着很不轨的心理的！”

黄濑不好意思说那个大叔明摆着就想上你这样的话，只好说的隐晦些。

笠松当然能听出来黄濑的意思，可惜，生米已经煮成熟饭了……

“凉太不用担心我啦。不过我现在真的没有能力再给你买套房子了。”笠松说了谎话，可惜黄濑从小谁都不信，就对自己这个养父深信不疑。

“没事啦，小笠松要好好保护好自己，千万别被那个大叔占了便宜去哈！”这下黄濑变成小大人了，连自己最初衷都忘得一干二净了。

“幸男~你在干什么啊~”电话那头传来了猥琐大叔今吉的声音，接着就是笠松急匆匆道，“我还有事，先挂了。有事给我打电话啊，凉太。”

“嗯，小笠松拜拜。”

放下手机黄濑才想起了一个悲伤的事实，就是自己还要和青峰一起住下去，而且可能根本就没有搬出去的机会……不行，我要重操旧业！我要自己攒钱，就算租个房子住也比在这凤凰笼子里圈着被青峰轻薄的好。

青峰一直在门口听着，听到了几个重要的信息。青峰不得不佩服自家老头子真是有能耐，竟然把笠松幸男骗到了自己窝里，那笠松幸男的贞洁肯定不保了。他家老头子青峰大辉知道的透透的，被他看上的人就像是被口香糖粘上了一样，根本逃脱不了。这不，连儿子都利用上了，就为了除去笠松幸男身边最麻烦的黄濑凉太！当然，青峰更关注的是第二个信息，黄濑竟然想搬出去住？青峰当然不会允许这样的事情发生了！想搬出去？门都没有！这要传出去了，那是我青峰大辉能力不足满足不了你黄濑凉太还是我施家暴把你逼出家门了？哪一个都够我受的了！不过青峰还不着急想办法，黄濑凉太根本就逃脱不了我青峰大辉的手掌心！

 

第二天，青峰起了个大早。连门都没敲就推门而入黄濑的卧室。

黄濑睡的还很熟，宽宽松松的睡衣领子很大，露出了黄濑白皙的肩膀。看到这样的良辰美景，青峰本能地拿出了手机“咔嚓”照了一下。因为手机没有静音，那一声照相的声音把熟睡中的黄濑给吵醒了。

“小笠松不要这么早叫我啦~”黄濑松松软软的声音像极了撒娇，扭了扭身子把自己的脑袋缩进了被子里。

看到黄濑茧蛹一般的样子，简直太萌了！

青峰走到黄濑身边，想着要怎样叫醒黄濑比较合适。刚走到黄濑枕头边想拍一拍黄濑，谁知道黄濑突然惊吓到了一样从被窝里坐了起来，“啊啊啊！青峰大辉你怎么能不经过我的允许就进我的房间！”

黄濑这突然一下到是给青峰吓了一大跳，跌倒在地上的青峰很是无语地看着诈尸一般坐起来的黄濑，“这是我的地盘，我想进来为什么要你的允许啊！”

“……”黄濑语塞，现在最好别惹怒青峰，要不然可能睡大街啊！黄濑把掉到左臂上松松垮垮的领子 正了正，可看在青峰眼里实在是太撩人了！要不是看在黄濑还没刷牙的份上，青峰早就一个扑到和黄濑厮磨一会儿了。

“你来干嘛啊？”黄濑小心翼翼地问青峰，看着青峰眼神不善的看着自己，黄濑赶紧把自己缩进了被里。

“不是昨天晚上就说好了上医院去看看的，难道你忘了？”青峰站了起来，居高临下地看着黄濑，好像能把黄濑看个清清楚楚似的。

你丫的，昨晚那个噩梦我都不知道怎么把它忘了！黄濑自然只有在心里发飙的胆子，表面上乖乖地点了一下头，“哦。”

“你还愣着干什么？”青峰见黄濑点头是点头了，可干坐着不动算是几个意思？

“你先回避一下啦~”黄濑不好意思地看着青峰，真不长眼力见！

听着黄濑这撒娇的语气，青峰自然是很乐意。“我去做早餐，你快点收拾。”

看着青峰离开的背影，黄濑朝着青峰吐了吐舌头，暗自道，就你做的早餐能吃才怪吧！

可等黄濑可算是墨迹完了脸，纠结完了穿什么衣服来到餐厅的时候，简直被早餐惊呆了！三明治、牛排和水果沙拉，色彩丰富不说，看起来闻起来都很有食欲！

“你这是什么眼神？”青峰看着目瞪口呆的黄濑有些不爽，这明显就是不相信是自己做的早餐啊！难道我这个大男神就不能有持家的一面了？青峰当然不会告诉黄濑这都是今吉给他逼出来！当时给青峰送去美国读书，竟然就让他一个人住，根本就不请保姆照顾他，而且每个月的生活费刚刚够日常生活，自己也没法请人来做饭或是顿顿都出去吃大餐。所以久而久之，青峰就变成了一个不错的厨子。后来青峰算是想开了，今吉是为了让他掌握另一项技能。一旦今吉集团垮台了，自己还能去当个厨师养活自己和今吉那老头子。

“这些都是你买的？”黄濑镇定下来，经过了理性思考和分析，最后下了结论。

“你丫的，给你做个饭你还不信是我做的。”青峰气呼呼地拿起一个三明治就塞到了黄濑嘴里，“你尝尝这味道跟外面那些人做的一样吗？！”

黄濑瞥了一眼青峰，算是责怪青峰往他嘴里塞了这么一大块三明治。不过一口一口咬着吃，突然发现真的和外面卖的不一样，太好吃啦！

青峰看着黄濑眼睛里像冒星星似的看着自己的，顿生骄傲的感觉。

“小青峰以后天天给我做早饭好不好嘛~”黄濑瞬间被食物收买了，跟青峰撒娇道。

“那要看你的表现。”青峰得意洋洋地也拿起了一块三明治吃了起来，心里早就乐开了花。到是有些感谢今吉折磨自己了。而且也认同了今吉很小很小的时候对自己说的那句话，大辉啊，爹爹折磨你都是为了培养你的意志品质，将来一定会对你的各方面生活都有好处的！

黄濑又去吃了块牛排，突然觉得不妙。难道我要被青峰收买了？呜呜，我的胃好不争气啊！不过青峰大辉其实是去美国学厨艺了吧，简直太棒了！

“快吃，吃完了感觉去医院。”青峰看着黄濑幸福地好像头上冒小花似的，突然想逗逗他。

“小青峰真是的，美食是要好好享用的！”黄濑早就把三明治和牛排吃完了，现在正在用勺子刮着装水果沙拉的玻璃碗，一滴都不想浪费的样子。

“就那么好吃？”青峰看着黄濑认真的表情觉得很有趣，而且这个势利眼突然改口叫“小青峰”了还真是……青峰大辉知道，黄濑只对亲近的人才会用小什么什么这样的称呼，当然这个消息是从百度百科“黄濑凉太”才知道的。不过青峰觉得现在应该加上一个补充，除了亲近的人，还有就是可以利用的人。

“饱啦~”黄濑做揉肚子状，一脸满足。

“那就走吧。”青峰把黄濑从椅子上拽起来，揽住自己Omega的小蛮腰出了家门。

 

“诶？小绿间！”黄濑不情愿地跟着青峰来到了一家很大的医院，看到绿间真太郎之后吓了一跳，“自从去了法国就没有再联系小绿间，原来小绿间做了医生？”

绿间看了看来者，当然知道是前几天电视新闻头条腥风血雨地炒作的这一对“恋人”。说真的，要说青峰和黄濑在一起是因为相恋了打死绿间他也不会信。这两人简直就是天造地设的冤家！

“绿间，你帮黄濑做个检查吧。他好像一直都没有经历过发情期。”青峰揽住了自家神烦的Omega，跟绿间说了正事。

“高尾，带着黄濑去做一下全套检查。”绿间开口道。

“哈？小真真的假的啊？全套检查很贵的，他们掏得起钱……”高尾还不知道来者是谁，等走出来看到是青峰大辉带着老婆来了立马改口，“好咧，大财神来了，咱可要狠狠诈他一笔。”

……青峰心想，当着我面这么说真的好吗？

“小绿间真的和小高尾在一起啦？”黄濑看着高尾再看看绿间一脸我都明白的表情让绿间看了有种想要杀了神烦的黄濑的冲动，“小时候小高尾玩过家家的时候就点名指姓的要小绿间做他的Omega，现在还果然成真了！小绿间的宝宝多大了，我要当叔叔喽，好开心！”

这话真是说到点子上了，高尾也看向绿间，一脸期待似的。高尾当然碰过绿间，绿间的所有发情期都是高尾帮他度过的，但是每次完事后绿间都吃避孕药！所以高尾的孩子都葬送在这该死的药上了！

“管好你自己吧，黄濑。”绿间脸微微有些红，“等你发情期到了，青峰有你受的。”

这话一出弄得其他三个人都有些尴尬。

“咳咳，”青峰打破了这诡异的沉寂，“高尾，你赶紧带黄濑去检查检查吧。”

“诶。”高尾带着黄濑消失在了绿间身后的检测室里。

“你怎么和黄濑在一起了？”绿间看着青峰问道。

“还不是我家那个诡计多端的老头子搞的鬼。”

青峰这么一说，绿间立刻明白了。“今吉叔是为了追笠松叔？”

“可不是，牺牲他这个儿子根本眼睛都不眨一下。”青峰吐槽道。

“我觉得你和黄濑不合适。”绿间直言道。

“我到不这么觉得。”青峰否定了绿间的言论，“本来我的确很气愤老头子的自作主张，不过，黄濑还挺对我胃口的。”

“你是被黄濑的长相给迷惑了吧。”绿间一下就说了重点，“黄濑那神烦的性子就你那脾气还能受的了？”

“……”青峰被绿间这话弄得还真是无话可说。的确自己就是那种嫌麻烦的性子。

“不过你是Alpha八级吧，这个等级的Alpha可不多见。”绿间一本正经地分析道，“黄濑好像是Omega，我小时候听笠松叔说黄濑的Omega等级也不低。不过那也不能高到Omega八级吧？这样的物种可都该被保护起来的。”

“黄濑能闻到我的信息素。”青峰告诉了绿间一个事实，这个事实意味着黄濑很有可能就是八级的Omega。

“那也不一定。说不定还真是误诊了，黄濑也是Alpha也说不定。Alpha之间都能闻到对方的信息素而且觉得很难闻，而同等级的Omega和Beta可以闻到同等级或低等级的Alpha的信息素，不过高等级的Omega只对同等级的Alpha的味道没有自控力。”绿间看向青峰，“你没试试黄濑？”

“当然试过啦！你这么一说，每次黄濑闻到我的信息素的时候都说难闻，难道黄濑真的是个Alpha？这也太搞笑了吧，我个Alpha娶个老婆也是Alpha？！”

“小真，检查都做完了，这是结果，你看看。”高尾领着黄濑走出了检查室，把一张单子递给了绿间。

黄濑心里很忐忑，看着绿间就像是看着死神决定自己是死是活似的。

绿间仔细看了看那个单子，眉毛一挑一挑的。

“黄濑，我问个问题你认真回答我。”绿间突然严肃的抬起了头看着黄濑，“你二十年以来一次发情期都没有经历过？”

“没有。”看着绿间严肃的表情，黄濑有些担心自己是不是身体出现问题了，小声回答道。

“那有没有释放过哪怕一次信息素？”绿间又问道。

“没有啦，小绿间不要那么严肃，好吓人啊。我不是得什么绝症要死了吧？呜呜……我不要啦，我还没享受完幸福的生活呢，我还……”

绿间真想找个东西把黄濑这嘴堵上，简直神烦。

“青峰、黄濑，你俩听好了。黄濑的确是个Omega，而且正如你们所愿是个最高等级的Omega。”

“才没有如我所愿呢……”黄濑小声嘟囔道。

“不过，黄濑更新了Omega的等级！”绿间又开口道，这下可丢下了一个足以吓死人的重磅炸弹，“黄濑的Omega等级是九级。”

“小真你没开玩笑吧？”高尾吓得连忙更绿间确认。

“你们不用震惊这是真的，但这不是好事。等级八级以下的Omega的生理特性我们都研究的很明白了，可是这种很稀少的，只有历史上听说过的九级Omega的特性我们根本不了解！但是有一点我可以确定的就是必须让黄濑在二十二岁之前受孕，否则九级Omega就会衰老活不到三十岁。”

“小绿间别吓我啊~”黄濑听完绿间这几句话差点吓尿了。本来还怀着自己是Alpha的心理等着绿间说其实以前是误诊的，谁知道竟然知道了一个更严重更恶劣的问题！

“那怎么才能让黄濑早点发情受孕啊？”青峰闻言有些着急，黄濑可不能死了呀，要不然自己还要为了他守一辈子的寡？！

“那就要靠你的努力了，青峰。”

“哈？他发育不健全我努力有屁用啊！”青峰觉得这太荒谬了。

“你可是等级八的Alpha，是Alpha中最高等级的了。只有你的信息素才能激发黄濑体内的性能发育系统，所以从今天开始，你最好每天都抱着黄濑睡觉。而且如果可以的话，可以和黄濑尝试一下做做看。不过黄濑现在身体的确没发育完善，你要格外小心。一旦黄濑身体损坏了，即使发育完善了也没有用。”

“哈？”青峰简直无语，我就为了自己的性福居然要这么麻烦？“这到底是让做还是不让做啊？丫的，这么做个爱也这么麻烦啊！要是做到那玩应都胀的不行了，黄濑这小子喊停，我是做还是不做？不做不是要了我的命？”

“青峰大辉，你说什么呢！”黄濑早就羞愧地向往地下钻。这不是逼着自己把身子献给青峰大辉吗？才不要！可是不这样的话，死了怎么办？呜呜呜呜……

“反正黄濑今年都二十了，再有一年半黄濑就满二十二岁了，你俩要是不努力一点的话，就是一个归天一个守寡。”绿间话说的吓死人。

“也就是说我多碰碰黄濑，就有可能让他发情喽？”青峰想再次确认一下。

“差不多。”绿间扶了扶眼镜，“等再过一个月，你带黄濑过来检查一下。”

“好。”青峰把黄濑往自己怀里拉了拉，想安慰一下黄濑。谁知，黄濑可能是因为将来要和青峰发生关系，所以现在就有些不自在的躲开了青峰。

“那我和青峰就先走了。”黄濑冲着绿间和高尾苦涩地一笑，转身离开了医院。

待到青峰和黄濑都离开了，高尾才敢说出口，“真的假的啊，我怎么没有听说过什么九级Omega啊？我刚刚也看了那份体检单子，黄濑就是个发育较晚的八级Omega啊！”

绿间瞥了眼高尾没有说话。

过了一会儿，绿间才不屑道，“你懂什么？”

高尾突然好想意识到了什么，对着绿间一笑道，“我们家小真还真是有医德啊~”

“切。”

 

回到青峰的公寓，黄濑立马躲到了屋子里。这一路上青峰就一直给黄濑灌输“你要是总不让我碰你，你就会死的。那样的话我也要为了专一的名声给你守寡，你这是一尸两命懂不？”

黄濑听着当然也怕，谁都想多活一阵子啊！而且黄濑还那么年轻，什么都没有经历过呢！可是要让黄濑接受一个男人把那里塞到自己那里也是不现实的好吗！怎么可能放下男人的尊严，撅着屁股让青峰往里插啊！想想都觉得根本无法接受啊！

“喂，黄濑，你到底想没想好啊？”青峰看着把自己全藏在被子里，只露出一个小脑袋的黄濑无奈道，青峰觉得自己的耐性已经快被黄濑磨没了。

“小青峰你不要催我啦~”黄濑被今天这事吓得眼睛都湿润的要哭了似的，“我要好好想想啊。小青峰又不是我，不知道我的苦衷啦！”

“黄濑，你……”

青峰的话被电话打断了。

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“喂？老头子你什么事啊？”青峰终于不耐烦了，今吉打电话过来肯定是因为公司那边的事情。

“你小子跑哪去逍遥了？有了老婆就不要老爹了？不要老爹，钱总不能不要吧。赶紧去告诉上班去！”

“你个老头子还好意思说……”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

青峰简直想揍人了，今吉翔一太欺负人了！不过青峰没法丢下公司不管，只好转身跟黄濑说，“你要是实在不想让我碰你，你也想去我那屋睡。我保证你要是不同意的话，我不会用强的。不过，抱着你睡觉应该不过分吧？本来你就是我的人，何况现在还出了这样的事情……”

“我知道了。”黄濑好像下了很大的决心道，“小青峰去忙吧，我一会儿会把自己的东西搬到小青峰的卧室里的。”

青峰松了一口气，这第一步算是走出来了，以后的路就慢慢来吧。

“那我就先去公司了。晚饭我会给你定外卖，困了就先睡觉，别等我。”

黄濑看着青峰，“哦。”根本没想等你啊……

 

青峰算是很贴心地给黄濑订了晚餐，而且很美味。不过，黄濑还是更想吃青峰做的饭了，这件事真糟糕！

黄濑实在无聊上了会儿网，惊奇地发现自己和青峰已经连续好几天是头条新闻了！而且网友竟然大部分是祝福的！

“我们黄濑天使终于找到心爱的人了，虽然有些伤心，但是看到是青峰这样的大财团的优雅公子也算是弥补了我内心的伤痛，黄濑天使一定要和青峰大人恩恩爱爱啊！希望明年就能看到两位大大结合的宝宝了，好期待哦！”

“呜呜……我的青峰大男神订婚了？！我看了好几遍发现这是真哒是真哒！！！呜呜……，不过和我黄濑凉太大天使在一起我也算满足了，真是醉了！”

……

类似的评论有很多。而且还有更严重的，竟然担心起自己能不能承受得了青峰那八级Alpha无尽的欲望和硕大的那东西……这担心的有点多了吧！

而且网上竟然都有自己和青峰的同人小说了！立马有三分之二的内容是在描写自己和青峰在爱爱，而且设定竟然是自己和青峰交往十年，给他生了十个孩子，结果青峰不负责任不要自己了。最最最可恶的是，自己哭着抱住青峰搓着青峰那里，说道，“青峰大人我给你生孩子好不好~你不要抛弃我好不好~我愿意给你生一辈子的孩子。”说罢就脱下了裤子，把青峰那里塞到了自己的那里！！！

黄濑只觉得这个作者肯定是个脑残！

看完这破东西黄濑整个人都不好了，才不要给青峰生一辈子的孩子呢！别问黄濑是怎么忍着看完这篇小说的，黄濑只是想看看自己在后文里是不是变得高大威猛了，把青峰虐的生不如死。谁知道！后文竟然是青峰把自己养在家里，来性致了就把自己叫过来让自己脱了裤子坐在他那根上摆动屁股来取悦青峰！而且自己一听青峰这么说乐颠颠地让青峰插了进来，还用力卖弄自己的风骚和呻吟声让青峰在自己内里不断胀大，还乞求青峰帮忙含着自己的乳头！结局是青峰习惯了自己的身体，跟别人做起来没感觉，所以就跟自己在一起了。然后自己想个傻子一样高兴地以后每天都更加努力地摆动着腰身取悦青峰，还为了青峰更舒服很用心地护养起自己的后穴！

丫的，黄濑简直想砸电脑了！竟然把自己写的那么贱，这个作者是有多贱啊！

黄濑气呼呼地躺到了青峰的那张大双人床上，下定决定轻易不让青峰触碰自己那里。除非他跪下来求自己！

当然，这只是黄濑的想法而已。要知道，青峰跟了今吉这么多年，再怎么笨也肯定学到了一些皮毛。何况青峰是顶级Alpha，智慧那是超群的很。当然，这都是后话了。

青峰回来的时候发现黄濑还真就先睡了。

青峰叹了口气，还真是没有情调的冷血动物啊。青峰洗漱完就上床把黄濑一把抱在了怀里。黄濑没有睡着，自然是还在为那篇小破黄文生气呢。

“怎么，还没睡着吗？”青峰是从黄濑后身抱住黄濑的，他把脸埋进了黄濑头发里，嗅着黄濑身上非信息素而是自然体香的味道，很亲昵地问道。

“嗯。”黄濑闷呼呼地哼哼了一句，对于青峰横在自己胸前的手的位置有些不太满意，“小青峰别把手放在这么暧昧的地方啊！”

“哈？”青峰一把把侧身躺着的黄濑按在床上平躺着，一口衔住了黄濑诱人的红唇，根本没等黄濑准备好，就把舌头送进了黄濑嘴里。青峰好像有些生气似的，用力地搅弄着黄濑嘴里的软舌和唾液，吻得黄濑晕头转向的。

折腾了好一会儿，青峰才松了口。趴在黄濑软趴趴的身上，有股居高临下的感觉，“黄濑，你是我青峰大辉的人，我想怎么亲就怎么亲，想怎么摸就怎么摸。”

“小青峰好霸道！和小说里写的一模一样！好讨厌啊！”黄濑有些哽咽，“才不要给小青峰生一辈子的孩子呢！”

黄濑看了那个小说，可就记住了那一句话。

“哈？”这下青峰闹愣了，“什么小说？”

“就是那篇叫什么《贱妻》的小说，讨厌死了！”黄濑把脑袋埋进青峰的胸膛，睫毛忽闪忽闪地，弄得青峰有些痒。

“诶？！”黄濑突然叫了起来，“小青峰你干嘛不穿睡衣啊！”

黄濑这才发现青峰就穿了个四角内裤，就上床要睡觉了？！

“啊，这样睡觉才舒服啊。”青峰根本没觉得有什么不妥。

“可是这样我怎么可能安心睡着啊！”黄濑反抗道，“不行不行，小青峰赶紧把衣服穿上啊！”

“真是神烦啊，黄濑！”青峰哪管黄濑反抗，一把抱住黄濑，腿往黄濑身上一搭，就开始睡觉了。

“呜呜……小青峰是把我当抱枕了吗？”黄濑可怜巴巴地看着闭着眼睛的青峰道，可惜青峰没有看到这么可爱的小黄毛。

青峰根本不准备搭理黄濑了，今天处理完公司的破事已经累得要死了。

“呜呜……小青峰不理我！小青峰欺负我！我不……”

“黄濑，你消停会。你要是想跟我做的话，就继续打扰我睡觉，我不介意跟你来一场午夜场的床戏。”

黄濑闻言赶紧老老实实地闭上嘴缩在青峰怀里，动来动去动到青峰都要怒了才消停下来终于找到了一个舒服的位置闭上了眼睛。

可能是出于习惯，黄濑轻声道，“小青峰晚安。”

青峰愣了一下，突然感觉心里暖暖的，“你也是。”

于是乎，青峰和黄濑第一次的同床共枕就以如此和平地共处告终了。

当然，青峰听着医嘱，一直没有收敛自己的信息素。不过黄濑闻起来，好像也不是那么难闻了。或者说，有一点点好闻了？

真奇怪啊。

『3』

一大早，青峰就被在自己怀里动来动去的黄濑弄醒了。

“黄毛，你干什么啊？”青峰可是有很重的起床气，把黄濑紧紧地压在自己身下，有些生气地贴着黄濑的耳朵怒道。

“小青峰你好重啊！”黄濑本来就是个被笠松宠坏了的大明星，被青峰这么欺负当然不满了。黄濑根本没有力气跟青峰斗，却也不服气就这样被青峰压着，曲着膝盖胡乱顶着青峰压着自己的身体。

因为黄濑完全没有自己是Omega而身上的青峰是个强大的Alpha的自觉性，就胡乱蹬着腿碰到了青峰命根子都不知道还肆意妄为。青峰当然不能轻饶了黄濑，本来一大早的青峰那里就挺精神的，被黄濑这么一捉弄简直想要竖起来了！

青峰握住黄濑在自己胸前推搡着像挠痒痒似的手架在了黄濑头顶，腿别在了黄濑两腿中间把黄濑压得实实的。贴着傻愣愣地不知道怎么回事的黄濑耳边，青峰性感的低沉嗓音响起，“宝贝儿，想要就直说啊。这样暗示我，你就那么害羞吗，啊？”

“什么呀，小青峰怎么会想到那样的事情啊！”黄濑看着青峰觉得青峰太奇怪了吧，明明自己什么都没做，他怎么就肿起来啦！青峰那里现在正直直地戳着自己的小腹，而且还对着自己的小腹摩擦着，弄得自己的小家伙也有点不自然了。“你们Alpha怎么这么莫名其妙的！难道对着一个Omega就会发情吗？”

“喂，黄毛，说真的，咱俩试一下吧。”青峰忽略了黄濑对Alpha的偏见，吸住了黄濑的耳垂邀请黄濑道，“反正绿间也说过咱俩要尝试着做一做才有可能让你发情。”

“啊啊啊~”黄濑感觉到耳朵上的异样立马想缩成一团，可是被青峰固定住了的黄濑根本无法动弹。“我还没做好心理准备呢，小青峰不是说我同意了才会碰我的吗？小青峰说话不算数！小青峰骗我！小青峰是……”

“喂，黄毛，你好烦啊！”青峰真受不了黄濑这围绕着一件事情用丝毫没有营养的词翻来覆去地说这个毛病。

“切切切！”黄濑很讨厌别人说他烦啦，故意狠狠地瞥了瞥青峰把三个“切”字说得很重，“觉得我烦还要碰我，小青峰是抖m吗！”

“哈？”青峰这下可怒了。“你个黄毛，还真的什么词都敢用啊？”

“啊啊啊！！”青峰用一只手握住黄濑两个纤细的手腕困在黄濑头顶上，另一只手连带着黄濑的内裤一起扯下了去，照着黄濑的那里狠狠地揉搓了两下。黄濑哪里被人这样摸过，一股股奇怪的热流在身子里乱窜简直吓怕了黄濑，“小青峰别摸那里啊~好害羞的！”

说起来青峰的手对于黄濑来说像是有魔力一般，就这么被青峰揉了几下，那里就肿胀得直起身来了。因为青峰的那里也是隔着青峰的内裤剑拔弩张着，所以就无法避免的隔着内裤和青峰的家伙碰在一起了。

黄濑别扭地想动一动身子和青峰那里错开位置，谁知道，自己刚一动弹，青峰就又狠狠地捏了一下好像惩罚自己似的。

黄濑难受地扭捏着身子，有一下没一下地来回蹭着青峰的硕大。青峰这下可忍不住了，黄濑那里粉嫩粉嫩的像是新生小婴儿的肤色。难道Omega的那里都这么诱人吗？青峰这么想着，不知不觉地把嘴凑了过去轻轻舔了一口黄濑的性器。

“啊~”黄濑都没反应过来，呻吟声就偷偷从嘴里跑出来了。“小青峰好讨厌！为什么要让我发出这样的声音啊！”青峰移身到黄濑的胯下，自然也放开了黄濑的手腕，黄濑得了自由立马坐直了身子怒瞪在在自己两腿间惊讶地看着自己的青峰大叫道。

青峰之所以惊讶是因为他自觉自己看过无数的片子，什么叫声都听过，觉得自己刀枪不入。谁知道，就因为刚刚黄濑这一声，自己就快把持不住要射了出来！这不科学啊，这个黄毛的叫声实在是太好听太淫了吧？！

“小青峰你放开我啦~”因为青峰用双手固定住了自己的腰，黄濑只能稍稍动了动身子想让青峰放开自己然后赶紧跑开青峰的势力范围内。可是好像适得其反了！本来青峰舔完自己那里都还没移开脸庞，自己这么一动带动着自己那里摇摇晃晃的碰到了青峰的唇！！！

OMG！我错了，我真的错了，哭哭哭~黄濑简直要疯了。青峰现在完全是一只饥渴的恶豹子盯着自己好像想马上给自己拆了塞进肚子里才罢休！

“黄濑，这下可是你先招惹我的。”青峰盯着黄濑，启口道。说罢就埋头一把将黄濑的东西全部吞到了嘴里。黄濑的那里很嫩，而且上头冒出的汁液带着淡淡的香气。Omega的身子生来就是极为精致的，而黄濑的身子简直不能用精致来形容了，完美都不足为过！

“哈~小青峰~不要啊~”被青峰温热的口腔包裹着的小家伙完全兴奋起来了！青峰每每舔过一处那里的血液就翻涌一下似的热热胀胀的，简直要舒服的晕过去了。黄濑因为太害羞了，暗自埋怨自己干嘛要坐起来啊！看着青峰沿着自己比起青峰的那里来说完全是没发育成熟的小家伙，太羞涩了！黄濑在纠结要不要躺下去算了，反正被青峰握住命根子，想跑也跑不掉的，青峰就突然用力吸了吸黄濑的顶端。

“啊啊啊！”突如其来的射精体验让黄濑惊吓的用力拍了拍青峰吸住不放的脑袋，“小青峰你别舔啦~哈~”

青峰根本没有放过黄濑，一大股热流冲进青峰嘴里，甜丝丝的带着黄濑独特的体香。青峰不但全数吞了下去，而且还意犹未尽地舔了舔黄濑的顶端作势想再要一发似的。

“你的怎么这么香甜啊，黄濑？”青峰从黄濑胯下直起身子，舔着唇角黄濑的白浊看着黄濑色色地问道。

“小青峰是变态。”黄濑小声道，但是说的很坚定，好像很首肯这个断定。“我怎么会知道这样的事情啊，小青峰全都咽下去了也不嫌弃恶心吗？”

“恶心？”青峰简直被黄濑这个用词惊呆了，“你的汁液简直好吃到我都想把它们全部挤出来吃进去。黄濑，你还真是个高级Omega啊，这么美味，我可真是好福气。”

“小青峰去死啦！”黄濑羞得用手遮住了自己红透了的脸，“小青峰赶紧从我身上下去啊~”

“你个没有良心的小东西，你自己爽完了就完事了？那我的这里怎么办？”青峰一把握住黄濑捂着脸的手放在了自己隔着内裤肿大滚烫的性物上，有些责备黄濑只顾着自己道。

“小青峰你干嘛！”黄濑刚刚碰到青峰那里就被那个庞然大物散发出来的热气吓得想缩回手。可是青峰死死地握着黄濑的手就附在那里，黄濑就是拼了自己的小命也不可能把自己的手夺回来。

“小青峰~你这里好吓人啊~呜呜~我好怕~呜呜呜呜~”

“喂，”青峰看着黄濑低着头哽咽起来有些不知所措，“这里和你的那里有什么不同啊，你哭什么啊，黄毛？”

“哪里一样啊！人家那里是小巧可爱型的，你这个就是野兽型的啊！那么大那么长那么粗那么硬还那么热！呜呜，好恐怖啊~~”

青峰听着黄濑机关枪一般“突突突”地说了一堆，这家伙说自己那活又大又长又粗又烫又硬的也算是表扬吧，可是听着黄濑说的这一堆，青峰就纳闷了自己怎么高兴不起来？电视上做广告还总宣传吃了啥啥啥能让你变大变长变粗的让你的Omega欲仙欲死的，看着宣传片里的Omega看着自己Alpha硕大的那里眼神都变得闪亮了，青峰还一直为自己的凶器骄傲着呢，想着以后自己的Omega见到了还不抵捧着它亲啊。谁知道，这黄濑是从哪里跑出来的Omega啊，怎么都不按常理出牌啊！

“喂，黄濑，你别僵直着手啊，你也碰碰它啊！”青峰有些着急，不过就算是笨笨傻傻的黄濑只是盖在它上面，它好像都变得挺兴奋的。毕竟没被青峰以外的人碰过的大家伙被黄濑摸摸还是会肿胀的。

“小青峰发誓，只要我让小青峰也射出来了，小青峰就别为难我了！”黄濑把头靠在青峰怀里，难为情的把手小心翼翼地伸进了青峰的内裤里，很生涩地摸弄起青峰的欲望。

“哈~”青峰觉得自己简直太不要强了，就黄濑这生涩的技术竟然还弄得自己直喘大气的……身为高等级Alpha真是没脸了。“黄濑，你不是根本没自己做过吧？你也太生涩了吧？”

“小青峰还没意思说！”黄濑故意狠狠捏了一下青峰的那个庞然大物，抬头瞪着青峰，因为的确是第一次帮别人做这样的事情而羞红的脸看在青峰眼里就是勾引！“说我生涩，小青峰怎么还变得这么胀大了！小青峰你绝对别想把它塞进我身体里，除非你想守寡！”

“喂，黄濑，你别不知道好赖啊。一般Omega见到这么强壮的Alpha都会跪倒亲吻我的脚趾头哭着喊着让我用我那里让他们爽上天好吗？你倒是，白送给你你都不要，你是傻吗？”青峰把黄濑扯进自己怀里，亲了亲黄濑的额头，有些不爽道。

“哈？怎么会有Omega看到你这样的庞然大物还会高兴的？！他是不想活了吗？被这种东西塞进那里面怎么可能啊！”黄濑加快了手上的动作，因为既然青峰都谈到了更深层次的问题，怕是他想和自己的身体做更深层次的交流！黄濑怎么可能让青峰碰自己那里啊！别说黄濑现在还对那种事情充满了恐惧感，就是冲着昨天晚上看的那篇黄文，也不能让青峰占了便宜去！

“那让我看看，你到底是真的不想我碰你，还是装作不想的。”本来黄濑的内裤就被青峰撤下去了，现在滑溜溜的黄濑那圆润的屁股就在青峰大腿上坐着。青峰顺着黄濑的腰一直往下摸，在黄濑两股之间的小洞口用微微起茧子的中指轻轻摩擦着那里的褶皱。

“诶诶诶？你要干嘛？！”黄濑立刻警惕起来，用力揉搓青峰的肉棒以示反抗。“小青峰你不能轻举妄动哦！你的命根子还在我手里呢，你要是敢对我做出什么出格的事情，我就……我就……”黄濑一时不知道该怎么威胁青峰比较好，自己又不能真的把青峰这个硬邦邦的东西给掰断了吧。

“是吗，那我这样是不是出格呢？”青峰笑嘻嘻地看着小猫一般竖起毛发警惕起来的黄濑，轻轻地把中指送进了黄濑身后那个一松一紧一松一紧吸附着自己修长中指的小洞里。因为青峰的动作很柔和，黄濑到是没有被弄疼或是弄得不舒服，只是那里平白无故闯入了一个长长的东西在心里上有些尴尬。

“啊~”黄濑正想说些什么让青峰退出来，青峰竟然就照着黄濑内里凸起的一点按揉起来。本来黄濑腰身还挺得直直的，谁知道被青峰这锲而不舍地按揉着那个奇怪的地方，黄濑像是被抽光了浑身的力气似的瘫软在青峰身上只能靠着青峰才不至于直接躺倒在床上。“小青峰~啊~你别乱摸啊~别碰~啊~~”

“还说不想让我碰，不想让我碰你那翘起的小家伙是什么意思？”青峰右手的中指有规律地按揉着黄濑的凸起，好像有一种不把它按平就不罢休的气势。听着黄濑不停地呻吟声，青峰也有点要被黄濑逼急了。

“又想着你自己舒服了？”青峰用左手抓起黄濑的手就往自己的内裤里伸进去，带动着黄濑的手揉搓按弄着自己的宝贝。

“小青峰好能忍啊，这么硬了都还不吐出来……啊~”黄濑埋怨青峰耐性太长的时候青峰的手指又不老实地刮磨着黄濑内里的肠壁，来回迂回着，哪次都不放过那个凸起。“小青峰是和我的那个小凸起过不去吗！”黄濑炸毛一般地扭捏着身子，用力夹住青峰不老实的手指想让青峰知难而退。

“黄濑，”青峰衔着黄濑的耳朵，忘情道，“现在啊，我的性器可是羡慕着我的手指被你这里软嫩的小穴夹得这么紧。说起来也奇怪，你这里还真是像极了会吸住人的小嘴，含着我这根手指逼得我都快要爽翻了！”

“小青峰说怎么色情的话都不觉得害臊吗！”黄濑被青峰说的脸红心跳的，照着青峰的唇就狠狠咬上了一口，看着渗出的血液才觉得有些解气。

“啊！”唇上嘶啦啦的痛感让青峰低吼了出来，看到黄濑很是得意的神情和那薄情的唇上的鲜红色血液青峰知道了这痛感的原因了。青峰到是没有生气，有这么不怕死的Omega，生活还怕无趣？青峰舔了舔自己唇上的伤口，对着看似像个威风的小黄老虎实际上就是个小黄猫一般的黄濑笑得极为奸诈。“你咬我之前都没有想一想后果吗，宝贝儿？”

黄濑被这一声“宝贝儿”叫的吓到了，每逢青峰这么叫自己，怕是就没有好事！

“咬了你才解恨！啊啊啊~~~”黄濑这撑面子的话一说出口，就被青峰用实实在在的动作给报复回来了。

“宝贝儿，你知道我为什么要伸进去两只手指头吗？”青峰舔着黄濑的耳廓，温湿的唾液扫过黄濑的耳朵简直太色了！

“谁知道啊，你个变态！”黄濑猛地往青峰胯下伸进去两只手，用尽自己全身的力气狠狠揉捏想让青峰也吃吃苦头。谁知道，青峰竟然很舒服地哼了一声！丫的，就怪青峰在自己身后捣乱的手指头让自己浑身都瘫软了！

“因为啊，两只手指头能让宝贝儿你更爽啊~”说着青峰就用他的两根手指夹住黄濑的凸起摁来摁去移动着位置，像拔萝卜一般欺负着黄濑软嫩的兴奋点。

“啊~求你~啊~~别这样啊~哈~”黄濑断断续续地喘息声和呻吟声混杂在一起，叫的青峰浑身发热真想把自己的东西狠狠戳进黄濑的菊花里好好享受一番和黄濑翻云覆雨的滋味。黄濑大概是因为青峰在里面刮弄得太舒服了，前面的性器敲得老高，根本没有释放过一次的迹象。而黄濑在自己裤裆里倒弄的手也似乎有些技巧了，一下轻一下重地刮弄着自己古铜色肉棒顶端那嫩白的指尖凉凉的反倒让青峰滚烫的性器更加叫嚣着想要黄濑更多一些爱抚。

“小青峰~”黄濑眼睛里已经溢出了生理盐水，可怜兮兮地看着青峰的黄濑是因为青峰用粗糙的手指摩擦着自己顶端却不让自己释放才向青峰求饶似的撒娇。

“宝贝儿，你先让我射出来，我就放开让你爽。”青峰两只手都不停地刺激着黄濑最敏感的两处。内里的凸起早就被青峰不断刺激地有些麻酥酥的感觉了，而前面被青峰堵得死死的性器青峰也没放过。柱身被青峰用大拇指和中指撸搓着，而讨厌的食指狠狠地按压住了顶端。黄濑知道，只要青峰的中指有一丝丝的松懈，自己坑定会抑制不住地射出来。

“小青峰怎么还不……啊~”黄濑刚想抱怨青峰的持久力也太强了吧，青峰就好像得意的似的又狠狠地刮了刮自己的肠壁。黄濑自己都能感觉到，肠壁里已经被青峰刮摸的流出了淫荡的汁水了！

“你不努力，它当然不满意了。不满意怎么可能吐白液啊，你说是不是，我的小宝贝儿？”

青峰大辉你个大混蛋！

黄濑想这也不是办法啊。再不让青峰发泄出来，自己的前端都快憋到疯了！黄濑一狠心，俯下身去一口隔着青峰内裤就含住了青峰的性器。因为自己突然的动作，青峰在自己内里的手指头狠狠地乱戳到了自己的凸起，几乎要把它按进肉里了！太过刺激的感觉才黄濑不由自主地吸进了青峰的东西，就这突如其来的紧致终于让青峰无法自拔地爆发了！

“啊~”青峰喘了口畅快的气，这可是青峰第一次和别人一切做到射出来的。被黄濑伺候着出来的感觉不能更爽了！青峰满意地松开了堵住黄濑顶端的手指，不出所料，黄濑立刻也解放了。本来很快就可以完事的射精，因为青峰在自己后穴里不断地搅动而持续了一分钟！

“小青峰出来啦~”黄濑无力地趴在青峰胸膛上，扭了扭屁股让青峰把手指抽出来。

“诶，我的黄濑宝贝儿，你咬我这么紧叫我这么出来啊？”青峰故意抽插了几下吸住自己手指的肠壁，啧啧的水声在这安静的环境里听得异常清楚。

“小青峰别欺负我啦~”黄濑把脑袋放在青峰的肩膀上，努力眨巴眨巴眼睛好不容易挤出了一点点泪水，看着青峰撒娇道，“反正我都是你的人了，你什么时候想要我我不都要老老实实地给你吗？你还在乎这一时半会不能把我就地正法了不成？”

这话说得青峰听着很是舒坦。要知道，征服黄濑这样的高级Omega还是个绝世美人的自豪感真不亚于推翻封建王朝成为新霸王的感觉！既然自己的Omega这么有自觉性，知道自己是谁的东西，青峰当然要显示一下自己的绅士风度了。

“你屁股放松一点，我把手指抽出来。”青峰扶着黄濑的身子，现在这动作和坐骑式根本没有一丝差别！

黄濑红着脸看着青峰把手指从自己那个羞涩的地方抽出来，长长的肠液丝线一般藕断丝连地粘在青峰的两根手指头上扯出了好几条丝线。青峰还不嫌弃地凑到嘴边轻舔了一下手指头，这才把丝线舔断。

“小青峰别做这样让我难为情的事情啊~”黄濑害羞地钻进青峰的上衣里，青峰怎么能做出怎么色色的事情啊！太羞人了！

看着黄濑小猫似的钻进自己衣服里的模样，青峰简直爱死这个羞涩美味的Omega了！果然老一辈没说错，Alpha有了自己的Omega，才算是过上了欲仙欲死的活神仙的日子啊！

“嘟嘟嘟……”

该死的手机又响了。不看都知道是今吉那个烦人的老头子！

“我知道要去公司，老头子你能不能给我点私人空间啊？我和我老婆正在办正事呢！”

“我就打电话提醒你一下嘛~”今吉赶紧顺毛摸，“你和黄濑这个那个了？不愧是我儿子，这么快就把自己的Omega拿下啦？我什么时候可以抱孙子啊？”

“你别八卦，我挂了。”青峰说完就挂断了。

青峰之所以这么着急，是因为自己忘了一件很重要很重要的事情！

“黄濑，你把上衣搂起来平躺在床上。”青峰翻开自己的内裤，刚刚释放完的精液还温热的。

“干嘛啊~”黄濑有些惊吓的看着青峰，却被青峰狠狠地按在了床上。

青峰用手在自己裤裆上实实在在地摸了一大把粘液就往黄濑两个精致的乳珠上摸着揉着。本来一小滩白色的液体没过一会就像是化妆品一样被黄濑的身体吸收了。青峰接着又抓了一把往黄濑的性器和后穴上揉摸。后来看裤裆上还有一小滩，就把黄濑的大腿也摸了个遍。被青峰这么一全套下来，黄濑差点又起反应了！

“小青峰这是做什么啊~”黄濑羞得把自己的脸藏进了被子里，好像这样青峰摸得身子就不是自己的了一般。

“这是给你做标记啊，傻黄。”青峰扯下了挡住黄濑火红的脸的被子，“吧唧”一口亲了黄濑一脸傻乎乎的津液。

“这个能保持多久啊？”黄濑趁青峰背过身去穿衣服的时候，用手狠狠地擦干净了青峰在自己脸上留下的口水。

“用这个擦身子至少能保持一个月被标记。不过你不用担心，我会经常给你标记的。而且我会努力帮你打开你的小穴口，只要在你的生殖道里结结了，你就会被我永远标记了，黄濑。”

黄濑听着青峰这些话差点没吓哭。才不要让你进来呢！

黄濑也不能让自己一直光着屁股啊！突然发现自己的内裤和睡裤就在床边，于是黄濑就想悄无声息地伸脚过去用脚趾头勾一下。正当黄濑伸直了腰马上就要勾到的时候，青峰正好转过身来看见了黄濑这副模样。青峰突然起了想要逗弄黄濑的心思，捏起了黄濑的内裤一角。黄濑的脚趾头和青峰的手指头围绕着这条可怜的三角裤争执了起来。

“小青峰不要再逗我啦~”黄濑用被子遮住自己的三角地带，冲着青峰妩媚地摇了摇身子，撒娇道。

“既然你都这么求我了，那我就勉强放你一马好了。”青峰咽了咽口水，喉结下移了一大截才又恢复原位，“你个诱人的小东西，看我晚上回来不好好收拾收拾你。”

黄濑抢回内裤就立刻在被窝里穿了起来，心里打起了逃离青峰魔爪的小算盘。

“那，这个给你当手机链。”青峰穿好了西装，丢给黄濑一个很漂亮的镶着水晶和砖石的精致的挂饰。“咱俩是情侣的。”

本来黄濑看着这漂亮的小挂饰还想着真好看，我一定给挂手机上，一听青峰说是他们俩情侣的，立马就有些不乐意了。谁要和你挂情侣手机链啊！

青峰看着黄濑瞬息万变的表情，当然猜到黄濑是有些嫌弃，便拿来黄濑的手机强制性的给黄濑挂上了。“你敢摘下来，今天晚上打你屁股。”

“切。”不过看着那个和自己手机很配的手机链，黄濑到是也不舍得摘下来了。挂着就挂着吧，反正就算挂了情侣手机链也不能把我怎么样了。

“早饭我就不做了，一会儿给你叫外卖。”说罢，青峰就急急忙忙地出门了。

不是说天天给我做早饭吃吗？果然Alpha都靠不住！

黄濑起身去了卫生间，走着走着感觉屁股后面怪怪的。用手一摸才发现那里被青峰欺弄的竟然一直再流肠液！就走了这么几步，裤子都已经湿乎乎的了，而且透过了自己的裤子开始往地上嘀嗒着液体。要是青峰看到这样的景象肯定会来舔自己的后穴把那些汁液全吸进自己嘴里的！黄濑突然涨红了脸，怎么会突然想到青峰啊？而且还是他做那么色色的事情的画面！

黄濑赶紧冲进了卫生间，想用淋浴把自己全身洗干净。可是青峰蹭在自己身上体液根本早就被自己的皮肤吸收的干干净净，根本都洗不掉了！呜呜，黄濑为自己的身体就这样被青峰糟蹋了而哭泣。

把自己打理好了，黄濑抓起手机背着一个时尚的背包就出了门。本来还想带走自己的行李箱的，可是想到青峰的人脉那么广，自己再带着一个沉沉的箱子，那就更逃不出青峰的手掌心了吧！黄濑干脆就带上银行卡和手机，打了个车先去自己本来就在日本联系好了的模特公司。

 

“黄濑凉太？”对面红头发的男人看着黄濑有些皱眉头，“你身上这一股Alpha的味道不能克制一下吗？”

“诶？有味道吗？”黄濑愣愣地看着对面的男人，赶紧抬起胳膊闻了闻自己身上的味道。明明就很香，微微有些甜甜的味道啊！

“咳咳，我们经理是从美国刚回来的，还不知道黄濑君和青峰君订婚的事情。”红头发身边的那个制服上有个“黑子哲也”名牌的蓝头发的男人开口解释道，“所以……经理不知道黄濑君被青峰君标记过这件事。因为经理也是个六级的Alpha，所以对于同为ALpha的青峰君的味道很敏感，尤其是青峰君还是八级Alpha，经理就更在意一些了。”

“哲也，你别多嘴。”红头发的伸出手来伸向黄濑，“火神大我，很荣幸能认识你，青峰太太。”

……黄濑头堆黑线，你丫的“青峰太太”！

“经理你好，我叫黄濑凉太！”黄濑特意把自己的名字重读了。

“青峰太太今天来我们这是为了？”

火神大我很欠扁地继续以“青峰太太”这样的称呼叫黄濑，黄濑忍住想一个大巴掌打过去的冲动，微笑着答道，“我是为了当模特才来这里的呀！小火神真有趣，还会问这样的问题。”

黑子在一旁捏了一把冷汗，幸亏火神就一根筋，没有意识到黄濑这话其实是在损自己大神经。

“青峰太太您不愁吃不愁穿的，来这里跟那些没有名气的小模特们抢饭吃真的好吗？”火神有些不快地看着黄濑，大概是因为黄濑身上极浓的Alpha的味道盖过了自己的味道，火神有些不爽。

“我也想有自己的事业啊~”黄濑控制住自己的暴脾气，皮笑肉不笑地回答道。

“你一个Omega，就乖乖跟青峰做做Love，生生孩子就好啦。”火神有着Alpha们一贯的思想，“青峰同意你出来卖身了？”

……火神大我的措辞也太不合适了吧？！黄濑就急着生气，完全忽略了火神对青峰的称呼。一般只有认识的人才会直呼姓名的。

“你丫的要不要老子给你当模特，磨磨唧唧的像个娘们！”黄濑一脚踩在了茶几上，怒瞪着火神的样子威风极了！

“额……哲也，你确定那个资料单上的信息没错？这个黄毛真的是个文雅的Omega？”火神缩到黑子身边，窃窃私语道。

“经历，你知道的，Omega一个月总有那么几天很暴躁啦~”黑子解释道。

“哦~”火神立马明了似的转向黄濑，“青峰他老婆你也别激动，你要是真的想在我们这里干我们当然欢迎啦。今天就可以立刻接活开拍，你意下如何？”

“那就赶紧拍吧。”黄濑收起了腿，大爷似的道。

“这老佛爷一看就是个难伺候的主子，哲也，青峰他老婆就交给你了。”火神语重心长地拍了拍黑子的肩膀，道。

黑子面瘫地看了看火神，只是点了点头算是接下了这个重任。

 

黄濑拍摄的搭档是个灰毛的男人，看起来痞气十足。

“喂，小子，你这么臭也敢跑来当模特？”灰毛男人凑近正在换衣服的黄濑，有些挑衅道。

“你小子挺狂啊？”黄濑可是模特界的前辈，哪里容得下这野小子在自己面前造次？

“你是黄濑凉太？”男人看清了黄濑的长相，突然讥笑起来，“青峰大辉的玩物怎么不在家里撅着屁股给青峰大辉操，还跑来用青峰大辉的臭味来污染空气。你是嫌你们占得头条不够多，还是就是想吸引所有人的目光来看你们秀恩爱啊，啊，青峰大辉的生育机器？”

“你丫的你几岁就敢更我叫嚣？！”黄濑指着男人破口大骂道，“你难道不知道在前辈面前要谦虚吗？看你这张牙舞爪的样子就知道你没有前途！”

“喂，小子，说起来，我可比你大两岁呢。顺便告诉你，我叫灰崎祥吾。”

“灰崎祥吾？！”黄濑觉得这个名字好熟悉！诶？灰崎祥吾不就是在日本很有名气的时尚教父，而且从不在镜头前露面所以黄濑看到他才会不认识的。“你是灰崎老师？”

“怎么？知道我的厉害了？”灰崎得意地挑起黄濑滑滑嫩嫩的小脸蛋，凑近黄濑道，“能跟我合作是你黄濑凉太的福气。”

“能认识小灰崎我太幸福了有没有！”黄濑抱住灰崎的胳膊就往上面蹭来蹭去，“小灰崎等会拍摄完了一定要带我去小灰崎的收藏室里看一看！”

“我的收藏室可不是你这个小鬼想去就能去的。”灰崎看着两眼冒星星的黄濑戏谑一笑，“这可要看看你的表现了。”

“咳咳，两位换个衣服不用这么长时间吧？”黑子突然冒了出来把黄濑吓了一跳，“黄濑君，公然背着青峰君和别的男人调情，青峰君知道不会放过你的！”

“小黑子说什么呢！小灰崎可是我崇拜了好久的时尚教父！”黄濑反驳道，后面那句“反正我又没真的和青峰发生什么关系，小黑子到是替我着什么急啊”黄濑硬是惹住了没说出来。

“快点去拍摄吧。”黑子很不理解地看了看黄濑，什么时尚教父的，黑子完全不懂时尚界的事情。

“好啦~”黄濑答道。

这组照片主要是拍摄男性珠宝配饰，怪不得会请来灰崎祥吾这样的时尚界人士。黄濑只身一条牛仔裤，赤着洁白的上身配上一个象牙为主体的极具野性的挂饰。黄濑脸上的妆容是灰崎亲手画的，描唇的时候灰崎在黄濑唇上摩挲了好久才放手。黄濑当然以为这是时尚教父化妆时候的习惯，所以根本没往歪门邪道上想。脸上的彩妆更凸显了黄濑的野性，其实黄濑本身也是挺有ALpha的味道的，只是跟青峰一对比就完全败下阵来。

“Perfect！黄濑凉太真不愧是法国模特界的明星啊，拍出来的效果简直太棒了！几乎不用后期处理就可以直接登上杂志啊！”摄影师对着黄濑拍出的一组组照片赞叹道。

“您夸奖了~”黄濑闻言高兴地都想翘小辫子了，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到摄影师旁边看照片。

“黄濑君小心孩子啊~”黑子像个老妈子似的护在黄濑身边，好心提醒道。

“哈？”黄濑闻言羞红了脸，“小黑子瞎说什么啦~小青峰还没有在我身体里结结啦！”

灰崎闻言脸色微变，“既然拍摄完了，黄濑你想不想和我一起去喝一杯？”

“真哒？真的可以和小灰崎喝一杯吗？”黄濑眼睛闪闪发亮地看着灰崎，高兴地快找不到北了。

“那就走吧。”灰崎很自然地揽住了黄濑的腰，黄濑本来就忘乎所以的，所以根本没察觉有什么不对劲。

黑子见状马上跑到火神的办公室。

“都不敲门？”火神皱着眉头看着急匆匆的黑子有些责备道。

“火神君就别纠结这些小细节啦！黄濑君都快名声不保了！”

“哈？被你说的那么严重。明明青峰都给黄濑标记过了，你难道没闻到黄濑身上那一股刺鼻的Alpha的味道？”

“火神君根本不了解实情啊！黄濑君刚刚说青峰君没有插入啦！灰崎君听到这句话以后明显是要诱拐黄濑君想吃的黄濑君的表情啊！火神君赶紧通知青峰君吧，要不然青峰君好被黄濑君带上绿帽子了！”

“这样啊！好，我马上给青峰打电话！”

 

“诶？小灰崎这是要带我去哪里啊？”折腾完拍摄，天色已经有点变黑了。灰崎载着黄濑，而车周围的环境越来越荒凉的样子，黄濑有些担心。

“你不是想去看看我的收藏室吗？我带你去我家你不愿意？”灰崎托起黄濑的下巴，不过因为黄濑身上刺鼻的Alpha味道实在无法凑近黄濑。

“小灰崎今天会收留我过夜吗？！”黄濑闻言高兴地问道。太好了，本来还想着如果住酒店的话也会是一笔不小的开销呢。

“你不愿意吗？”

“当然愿意啦！”

很快，灰崎停下了车，带着黄濑走进了自己的大别墅。

“小灰崎这是带我去？”黄濑跟着灰崎走进了别墅，好奇地左瞧瞧右瞅瞅，开心极了。

灰崎把黄濑拉进了一个用玫瑰花瓣铺满的浴池里，“把衣服脱了进去泡泡。”

“诶？”黄濑有些纳闷，小灰崎这是什么意思啊？当着青峰的面光着自己都会不好意思，怎么可能当着灰崎的面脱衣服啊？诶？怎么又想起青峰大辉那个色鬼啦！

“你是自己脱还是我帮你脱？”灰崎凑近黄濑，伸手想要撕开黄濑的衣服。

“小灰崎这是做什么啊！”黄濑护着自己的身子，灵活地躲开了灰崎的手。

“你个Omega还想和我五级Alpha斗？”灰崎突然脱下了上衣，黄濑瞥了一眼灰崎就觉得和青峰的身材相差太多了！黄濑突然后悔逃离青峰的保护了，明明还是一个很优秀很有魅力的Alpha的！呜呜，黄濑突然觉得自己就给青峰生孩子像《贱妻》那篇小说里那样也不错啊，总比被这个丑了吧唧的男人上了强吧！

“嘟嘟嘟……”黄濑的手机突然响了，黄濑像得了救命稻草一般想赶紧去接，谁知道却被灰崎一把丢到了地上。灰崎把黄濑按在墙上，“诶，黄濑，我看上你了是你的福气。赶紧乖乖给我脱光了进池子里，你身上的味道我实在是亲不下去。那池子里有玫瑰花香，可以压制一下你身上的臭味，我一会儿就让你爽翻天。”

“我才不要呢！”黄濑推搡着灰崎可是身为Omega天生没力气这点真是恨得黄濑牙痒痒。眼看着就要被灰崎推进池子里了，突然浴池的门被人推开了。

是青峰！

“小青峰！”黄濑看见青峰简直就像看见救星了一样，不知道哪来的力气挣脱了灰崎的纠缠一把抱住了青峰，“呜呜……小青峰你来的好迟，差一点我就贞洁不保了！”

“喂，灰崎，黄濑凉太是我的人你不是不知道吧？”青峰搂紧了怀里的黄濑，跟黄濑的帐可以回家到床上和他好好算清楚。但是对于敢偷窥我青峰大辉的人，灰崎祥吾是不想活了吧？

“青峰，你可别那么霸道啊。明明都没能力把你的人标记了，我来帮帮你，你到反过来说我的不是了。”

“黄濑，松开我，躲到一边去。”青峰扯开抱着自己不放的黄濑，一步一步地走向了灰崎。

“呦，怎么今吉集团的大公子哥要打人了？你不怕我明天爆料出来让你名誉尽毁？”

“我的人被你欺负了，我当然要还回去。至于你有没有胆量敢爆料，试试看好了。我青峰大辉还不至于被你这样的杂种给吓怕了，我的人脉我还是很有自信的。”说罢，青峰就一拳头狠狠砸向了灰崎祥吾的脸上。灰崎祥吾根本还没反应过来，就被这重重的一拳砸到嘴角流血。

“你妈……”灰崎还没骂完一个整的脏词，青峰的另一拳就又狠狠地砸了下来。这一拳差点给灰崎打晕了过去。青峰还不解气刚想再打一拳，却被吓得跑过来的黄濑给拦住了。

“小青峰再这样打下去会出人命的！”

“不多打几拳不解恨！”

“小青峰我们回家吧！”黄濑从青峰身后抱着青峰，吓得都哭了出来。

听着黄濑哽咽的声音，青峰到底是软下来心，开着车和黄濑一同回家了。不过一路上，青峰面无表情地开着车，车里安静的让人感到很是不舒服。黄濑当然不敢开口提出个话题来，毕竟自己先做错了事情。这种安静一直持续到青峰和黄濑走进了家门。

黄濑先进了门，脱好了鞋想要去开客厅灯的时候，却被身后的青峰一把扯进了怀里压在墙上狠狠地封上了唇。青峰疯狂地啃咬着黄濑的薄唇，好像是在惩罚想要逃离自己的黄濑。舌头猛烈地搅动着黄濑的口腔，激烈到黄濑只能寻着间隙大口大口地喘息着。青峰强大的信息素的味道弥漫了整个屋子，黄濑现在闻到这种味道竟然觉得很香！

黄濑配合着青峰索取自己的唇，回应着青峰的热情。现在的心情和早上想逃开的心情完全不同了，黄濑知道，此刻只有让青峰索取到尽兴才能弥补自己差点无意地背叛他的过错。

青峰一口一口吸吮着黄濑的唇瓣，起伏的动作大到黄濑都感觉到嘴唇一下一下地被青峰吸进去又松开、再吸进去又松开。就是这样的相触，黄濑都觉得自己有些要沉迷的失去意志只想逢迎青峰的动作了。可就在这时，青峰松开了青峰，稍微弓着背距离黄濑脸不到五厘米地看着黄濑有些迷失的眼睛，“你就那么讨厌我碰你？”

“我没有！”黄濑反驳道，“只是小青峰，我要慢慢适应才能接受突然有一个人还是比我有更大的力量的Alpha闯进我的生活啊！”

“你有没有一瞬间想过我的感受？要不是我今天早上给你挂了个带有定位仪的手机挂链，你黄濑凉太今天就会给我青峰大辉带上一个实实在在的绿帽子你懂不懂！”

“小青峰对不起啦~”黄濑看着凶巴巴的青峰吓得哭了起来，“还不是因为今天早上小青峰对我做出那么色色的事情我才被吓得想要离家出走啊~”

“黄濑，我是个Alpha。”青峰伸出手指用指腹擦了擦黄濑不停地流出来的眼泪，“你不知道Alpha对性事是极度渴望的？尤其是有了自己的Omega之后，Alpha会不停地向自己的Omega索取他的身体！”

“呜呜……小青峰别吼我啊~好吓人的！”黄濑一把搂住了青峰的脖子想让青峰缓和一下心情，“小青峰对不起啦~可是我是一个发育不健全的Omega啊，如果莽撞行事会死的，呜呜。小青峰，我还不想死的那么早啊，呜呜呜~”

看着趴在自己身上哭的黄濑，青峰总算是冷静下来了。青峰拍了拍激动的黄濑，“好啦好啦，我不怪你了。不过那样的事情咱们早晚都要做的啊，你也要放下心里障碍配合配合我啊。”

黄濑吸了吸鼻子，眨巴着自己带着眼泪的睫毛道，低着头纠结了好久才看着青峰小声道，“我会努力让小青峰进来的。”

……看着黄濑这么纠结的样子，就好像自己逼良为娼似的。

“哎，”青峰叹了口气，“这件事情你也别太过于强求自己。大不了我再自助几年自己解决到也无所谓，只是我还有些舍不得你就这样死去。”

一听“死去”两个字黄濑好像惊醒了一般，终于想起了昨天小绿间的恐吓。

“我会好好努力啦~会努力为小青峰生个宝宝的。”黄濑说着说着声音越来越小，脸也变得红起来了。

“所以，现在，我的老婆大人赶紧洗洗陪我上床睡觉。”青峰看着黄濑呆萌呆萌地用胳膊摸了摸自己的眼泪，忍不住又亲了亲黄濑。

“嗯。”

 

今天，青峰到是很听话地穿好了睡衣睡裤，把黄濑紧紧地搂在自己怀里。就在青峰都快要睡着了的时候，黄濑突然蹦出一句话，“其实我觉得我有一点点点点的改善了，小青峰~”

“嗯？”青峰迷迷糊糊地答道。

“因为我现在问到小青峰的味道感觉很好闻了！这是不是很大的进步啊，小青峰？”

“嗯。”青峰支支吾吾地“嗯”了一声，黄濑的话算是在脑袋里过了一遍，就跑了。

“所以说，我还是很有前途的对不对？只有我们再努力努力，我觉得我一定会在二十二岁之前发情并受孕的。到时候就给小青峰生一个像我一样金色头发、白色皮肤，可爱健康的宝宝。不过不过，一定要是个Alpha！好让咱们家宝宝以后去压Omega！才不要咱们家宝宝受那个苦给别人生孩子呢！还有还有……唔……”

青峰本来睡得好好的，被黄濑这午夜脱口秀给逼的都醒了。可黄濑好像根本没有意识到一样，还滔滔不绝，青峰想着怎么才能把黄濑的嘴堵死，干脆吻一下把他吻老实了得了。果真，黄濑夜间尤其是要睡觉的时候真是神烦啊。

青峰用舌头扫过了黄濑口腔几圈，觉得小黄毛差不多老实了，便心满意足地又闭上眼睛可算是能睡个安稳觉了。谁知，青峰突然感觉到唇上痒痒的。睁眼一看，黄濑正伸着舌头舔着今天早上黄濑在自己唇上咬的伤口。

“黄濑，”青峰托起黄濑的脸让黄濑仰视着自己，“要不咱俩来一发？”

黄濑闻言吓得赶紧把头找的拨浪鼓的模式摇了起来。看着黄濑这萌萌的样子，青峰一笑，“所以啊，你就别深更半夜地搞小动作让我睡不着了。我睡不着就容易胡思乱想，而我最愿意胡思乱想的内容就是和你爱爱。所以，从现在开始，你老老实实地在我怀里睡觉，好不好？”

黄濑闻言都赶紧点了点头，“小青峰晚安。”

说完，黄濑就缩进青峰怀里闭上眼睛睡觉了。

青峰宠溺地在黄濑的眼睛上亲吻了一下，“黄毛晚安。”

 

等到第二天黄濑起床的时候，青峰已经去公司了。不过青峰终于兑现了承诺，给黄濑做了丰盛极了的早餐。

而黄濑先来无聊就又去网上逛了逛。点开一篇写真实世界ABO的文章叫什么《峰濑之恋》，看名字就知道主人公又是青峰和自己。不过这篇的设定黄濑就很喜欢，写的是自己和青峰都是Alpha！黄濑接着往下看，小说里把自己和青峰写的神勇无比，在每一次战斗中都杀敌无数。可是让黄濑不爽的一点是，每一次和青峰比赛杀敌数量的时候，不是比青峰少杀一堆就是少杀一两个，就没有赢过青峰的时候。黄濑怀着无比的憧憬继续往下看，希望能看到自己胜利了哪怕只有一次也好。黄濑正期待着，故事竟然出现了神转折！自己在一次战斗中被一种不知道什么样的毒药针射中了，然后属性大变，最后竟然变成了……Omega？！丫的，黄濑在心里骂道，怎么又有一个脑残作者？然后就是自己坚持要战斗而青峰每一次为了掩护自己都受了或轻或重的伤。然后一天晚上，自己突然到了发情期，队友们一直觉得让青峰帮助自己度过发情期最为合适，所以自己就和青峰在一个简陋的帐篷里结合了三天三夜。青峰当然理所当然地在自己身体里结了结，但是没想到的是威猛的青峰竟然第一次发情就让自己怀上了他的孩子。之后就是青峰温柔地照顾自己，然后自己被感动了，就为青峰生下了孩子，然后幸福快乐地生活在了一起。

丫的！！！黄濑还想着难道自己在小说里就没有翻身之日了？突然发现这文还有一个番外。黄濑手贱的点开一看，竟然是描写自己和青峰的春宫图！！！而且自己都给青峰生了六个孩子了，青峰竟然还不满足，天天跟自己索取。而且文章里还好几次强调，自己和青峰是两天小爱爱一下，三天大爱爱一下。小爱爱的次数是一到三次不等，大爱爱的时候至少五次，没有上线！丫的，要是真的这样我还不抵被戳死？！黄濑在心里吐槽着，骂着这些没头没脑的作者根本不尊重实际！

不过突然冒出一个头天新闻抓住了黄濑的视线，那是自己和灰崎的照片！照片里灰崎暧昧的摸着自己的腰，把自己送上了他的车！

黄濑知道这绝对不是好事！一看下面文字内容的标题“今吉集团总裁青峰大辉被小三，无法被满足黄濑凉太寻新欢”！丫的，这谁起的标题，看起来自己就是一个淫荡货一样啊！最重要的是，这件事情对青峰对今吉集团都会有影响吧！怎么办啊？

『4』

黄濑在家里看到照片的同时，青峰坐在总裁办公室里自然也看到了这张令青峰心生酸楚感的照片。拍摄者或者说难听点就是那群狗仔们从各个角度把这两个人的动作、一颦一笑照的很是清楚，黄濑脸上那该死的笑容看的青峰都后悔昨天没揍灰崎更狠一些。

“儿啊~”今吉推开青峰办公室的门，走到青峰转椅前双手拄着办公桌看着眉头微锁的青峰道，“自己的Omega都管不好怎么行呢？爹是不是教过你一句话叫‘齐家之后才能平天下’吗？你别害羞了，赶紧告诉爹，是不是你俩身体契合度不够啊？还是你真不能满足我家幸男的宝贝儿子啊？”

青峰闻言瞥了今吉一眼，你儿子我长这么大还不知道什么叫害羞呢！

今吉瞧着自己家的小黑娃子就干瞪眼不说话，走到青峰身边拍了拍青峰的肩膀语重心长道，“哎，爹看在你可怜的份上告诉你一份壮阳妙方子好了。这还是我昨天向大名鼎鼎的名医绿间真太郎讨来的~你就去药店跟他说要……”

“老头子你肾虚就自己补去，你儿子我肾好得很！”青峰终于对自己老爹这莫名其妙的担心无语了。

“诶？不是肾虚？难道是凉太还没让你碰着，让你憋得有肾没地方用？”今吉脑子转的实在快，这不，一下就戳中了重点。

丫的，被自己老爹看穿了青峰觉得十分不爽，可惜这是事实没法反驳。

今吉看着青峰不爽却也无可奈何的表情，哈哈大笑起来。“哈哈哈~我还以为像我儿子这样追求者都前仆后继的大帅哥第一晚就能让自己的Omega体验到身体上的至上享受呢！不过现在的年轻人的价值观都已经这么正派了吗，这个时代终于不是以貌取人的时代了吗？怎么办呦，我的大辉，在不靠脸的时代你可怎么办呦！不会步老爹我的后尘，和你的Omega来个几十年的恋爱马拉松吧？”

……青峰都能感觉到自己额头上深深的十字架堆了一堆，“喂，老头子，你来我这里的目的就是为了看我的笑话？这事闹出来了影响最大的可是你这今吉集团的名声，你要是这么愿意看你儿子笑话的话，我大可以让你看的更尽兴一些把事情闹得更大更有趣一点。”

“大辉，你看看你，我这宠辱不惊的好脾气你怎么就是学不会呢？”今吉突然从自己的钱包里拿出了两张纸，在青峰眼前晃了晃，“我今天来当然是来帮你了。这是我和幸男今天下午去意大利旅游的机票，先给你看一眼，等回来你可要给我报销了啊！行了，就这事，爹爹的公司就交给你看管几天啦，拜拜~”

“喂，老头子，你家这叫什么帮忙啊？”青峰扯着今吉的衣服阻止了今吉急匆匆想离开自己办公室的脚步，“现在明明是你的五百强正危机的时刻，你竟然还有心思去意大利玩？”

“没有我在你耳边烦你，你才能专心处理好这件事啊！我可是帮了你一个大大的忙呢，行啦，不用谢我不用感动，谁叫我是你爸呢，哎！”

“你这叫临阵脱逃！”青峰没见过这么强词夺理的老头。

“行啦，我们家大辉这么聪明，要是被这点小事绊倒了，就算白跟我这么多年了啊！”说罢，今吉离开了青峰的办公室，临走之前突然来了一句，“黄濑还是早点彻底被你标记了比较好，要不然放他走在路上我觉得都不安全。人长得太好看啊，就是罪过了！”

青峰无比赞同自己老爹的这句话。自己的Omega长得是好看，不过黄濑完全是好看过头了好吗！放黄濑自己在外面闯荡，青峰还真是不放心。别说黄濑是以现在这样的方式被自己标记了青峰不放心，就算是以后被自己彻底标记了青峰也不放心自己这么漂亮的老婆在外面招摇。何况黄濑本来还是干模特这一行的！

青峰拿起那照片盯着黄濑灿烂的笑脸看了很久，这真是越看越来气。自己家老婆对着别的Alpha笑的那么欢，而在自己面前却总是露出害怕和拒绝的样子，青峰越想越觉得心里堵的慌。不过，当务之急是赶紧处理好这“绿帽子”风波，对于这心里的不顺，青峰会在日后慢慢跟黄濑讨回来。

正如今吉说的，青峰安静下来仔细想想，发现其实这事情倒也好解决。青峰释怀地笑了，“灰崎祥吾，跟我青峰大辉玩你还嫩了点。既然你故意挑事，我们就看看，最后是谁身败名裂！”

拿起手机，青峰拨通了自己的老同学——电子网络业无人可以撼动的大亨——赤司征十郎的电话。

“我就知道今天之内一定会接到你的电话的，大辉。不过我没想到你这么快就想到了解决方法。”电话那头的人好像完全不惊讶青峰会打过来，“说吧，给我什么好处。”

“果然没变啊，赤司，还是那么直接啊。”青峰吐槽道，不过青峰很喜欢和赤司打交道。毕竟赤司总是明确自己的利益点，不会像其他人那样和你迂回来迂回去净做些表面功夫。青峰一向都喜欢和纯粹的人合作，那样完全不会感觉到麻烦。“你不是说过想要今吉集团的股份吗？给你百分之二的股份怎么样？”

“大辉，你这么大方白白给我几千个亿？”赤司有些吃惊，2％的今吉集团股份可是像天文数字一般的庞大！“看来你对黄濑真的很上心啊！”

“喂，赤司，你知道我为什么给你这么多股份吧。我可不希望这件事情影响到今吉集团。现在你是股东了，你也不想让自己的股票下跌吧。”

“既然你都让出了这么多红利给我，我当然会帮你摆平了。以后有什么事情尽管找我好了。”

“那就拜托你了，赤司。”

黄濑在家里也坐不住，就觉得自己应该挺身而出跟媒体解释一下。不能因为自己的鲁莽行为而连累了青峰和今吉集团啊！

可是自己回日本也没有多长时间，人生地不熟的，根本就不知道通过什么媒体平台解释比较合适。黄濑正急得团团转呢，突然一条新闻又蹦出来了——“解密绯闻背后真实的顶级模特——黄濑凉太”。

“哈？这是什么啊！”黄濑觉得很无语，这是又黑自己呢，还是为自己平反啊？

黄濑点开这篇文章，开篇是好几张自己在法国和顶级时尚界人士的亲密合影照片。照片里自己简直是帅气的不行！当然，和时尚界人士合影，黄濑一般都是搭配着灿烂的笑容。

黄濑看着这几张照片，突然觉得事情好像明朗了很多。

下文写道：在法国，“黄濑凉太”就是“顶级模特”的代名词。正因为如此，和黄濑凉太合作过的设计师往往都是时尚界的顶级教父。黄濑凉太对艺术的执着可以从黄濑凉太和这些大师们合影时那灿烂的笑容感受到。然而，在国外被人尊敬的黄濑凉太，在国内竟然只因为属性Omega却和身为Alpha的灰崎祥吾的一张合影而蒙受屈辱，这是在是国内时尚界的悲哀！再深究，也是我国对Omega人权的歧视！只希望舆论不会破坏这对令人羡慕不已的夫妻之间的感情，我们相信青峰大辉和黄濑凉太的感情是不会受到这次恶意绯闻的影响的！忠心祝福这对佳人爱情天长地久！

好肉麻~这是黄濑看完这篇小短文的第一想法。谁要和青峰大辉天长地久啊。再往下滑动鼠标，这篇文章的浏览量竟然过千万了！文章下面的评价绝大部分都是谴责制造出绯闻的人的恶毒，并且祝福自己和青峰幸福快乐地生活在一起。

看来是小青峰已经出手了。不过能够这么快速地把这篇文章炒的这么火，小青峰的帮手也太厉害了吧！想起昨天青峰对着灰崎说的那句话——“我对我的人脉还是很自信的”，果然像青峰这样大公司总裁的儿子接触到的人物就是不一样啊。

正当黄濑感叹着青峰的能耐的时候，手机响了。

是青峰。

“小青峰干嘛啊？”黄濑伸了伸懒腰，事情解决了，整个人都轻松了不少。

“喂，黄濑，你捅了娄子，竟然还挺轻松的？”

“小青峰不都解决了吗？”黄濑笑嘻嘻道，“小青峰好棒啊，都认识那么厉害的网络大亨吗，可以这么快就让那篇文章火起来了啊！我哪里有它说的那么伟大啊，我其实就是很喜欢他们的收藏品而已啦~还有还有……”

“黄濑！”黄濑这给了机会就演讲的性子是像谁啊！“一会儿我派车回家接你去，你赶紧收拾收拾，一会儿要召开记者招待会。要把这事情彻彻底底解决了我才安心。”

“哦。”黄濑鼓起脸蛋，青峰打断了自己明明就是嫌弃自己啰嗦吗！哼！

“行了，我挂了，你赶紧收拾啊。”

“知道啦知道啦！小青峰是老妈子吗？还嫌弃我啰嗦！小青峰不也是啰嗦个没完没了吗！哼，小青峰……”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

黄濑还没说完，那边青峰就挂断了。

“小青峰欺负我！呜呜~”黄濑把手机丢在床上，想着才不要听青峰的话呢！不过一想到自己又可以出现在镜头前不用这样无所事事地窝在家里，黄濑还是妥协似的去打点自己的脸和衣服了。

“叮咚~”门铃响了。

“等一下啦~”黄濑从卧室卫生间里急急忙忙跑了出来，脸上还敷着面膜就去开门了。“你是小青峰叫来接我的人吧。快进来吧，我还要等一会儿，你要是渴了就先去冰箱里拿点东西喝。快进来啊，傻愣着干什么啊？”

门一开，一个绿脸怪就出现在樱井良面前还真的把他吓了一跳。不过黄濑接下来唠唠叨叨说了一大长串的话就让樱井良确信这是总裁太太了。

“啊！你是被我吓着了吧！”黄濑恍然大悟，赶紧跑到卫生间把自己的面膜洗干净，然后才不好意思地走出来看着已经端坐在沙发上的樱井良笑笑道，“我换完衣服咱们就出发哈！”

黄濑换衣服的时候，其实很喜欢别人帮他参谋着穿什么好看的。看着在沙发上坐着的樱井良一脸小受的模样很有亲切感，于是黄濑就抱着一堆衣服堆在茶几上，在樱井良面前换起了衣服，“这件好不好看？”

樱井良哪里料到总裁太太竟然是这么开放的人，吓得赶紧转过身去，“总裁太太，在这里换衣服不太好吧？”

总裁太太……，黄濑看着樱井良有些不爽，明明知道我叫黄濑凉太吧，还叫我总裁太太是非要强调我是青峰大辉的人吗！这个小受好不可爱啊！

“你别误会啊，我是比较喜欢别人帮我选一选穿什么衣服合适啦~而且你也是Omega吧，应该和我的品位差不多啦！所以你也别害羞啦，快看看我穿哪一件好看~”

“啊？总裁太太，其实我是Alpha啊……”樱井良有些小尴尬，自己看起来就那么弱吗？

“哈？你是Alpha？”黄濑简直要惊掉下巴！连长得这么小受的人都是Alpha，上天你造物也太不公平了吧！黄濑抱着那堆衣服溜回了卧室，伸个小脑袋出来道，“你刚刚没看到什么吧？！”

樱井良脸一红，刚刚被黄濑脱衣服的举动吓愣了，当然什么都看到了！樱井良赶紧朝黄濑鞠躬道歉，“总裁太太对不起，对不起，对不起！”

“算啦算啦，”黄濑摆摆手，反正自己裸着上半身的照片在很多杂志上都有登过了，被看到也没什么大不了。“对了，你叫什么名字啊？”

“樱井良。”

“哦，小樱井，你多大了？”黄濑是个自来熟，很喜欢和别人交谈。

“我二十岁，和总裁太太一般大。”

“好有缘哦。”黄濑换好了衣服，开了门，一出来就是一张漂亮的笑脸。

樱井良都快看傻了，总裁太太也太漂亮了吧！怪不得像总裁这样非常难得的八级Alpha都喜欢上了总裁太太，怎么可能有人不喜欢这么漂亮的人啊。

“诶？小樱井是不舒服吗？怎么脸红红的啊？”黄濑凑近樱井良关心道。

“没有啦。”樱井良赶紧退了几步离黄濑远一点儿，真是差点都忍不住想释放信息素了！真是罪过啊！

“那就好，那我们现在就出发吧。”一想到可以出门，黄濑就很高兴，终于可以不再家里圈着了！

“总裁太太，到了。”樱井良停下车，看了看后面倚在座位上睡得昏昏沉沉的黄濑提醒道。

“啊？”黄濑被樱井良这突然一声吓醒了。黄濑坐直了，擦了擦流出来的口水，“到了啊？到了就下去吧。”

“内个，总裁太太先整理一下形象？门口堆了一群记者，怕这样下去有损您的形象啊……”

黄濑低头瞅了瞅自己，因为睡觉衣衫不整的，头发也有些乱。

“呀，多谢小樱井提醒，要不然我可丢大人了。”黄濑赶紧扣好领子前散落下来的几个纽扣，用手顺了顺头发，对着自己的脸喷了喷精华水，拍了拍待它吸收。“好啦！小樱井你说我下车后应该保持微笑还是冷着脸比较好呢？”

“总裁太太不需要纠结这种事情啦，自然一点就好了。不过，下车后有记者冲上来问总裁太太什么问题的话，太太不要回答他。”

“好的。”黄濑笑了笑，“那么，我们现在就下车？”

“您先等一会儿，我下车给您开门。”说罢，樱井良下了车，从外面把后门拉开。

黄濑刚伸出一条腿，一大群记者就要蜂拥而上。幸亏有保安帮着拦住了毫无秩序的记者们，否则黄濑根本就会被挤得出不来了。

“黄濑君，传闻您和灰崎祥吾私会，这是真的吗？”“黄濑君，事情真的像那篇文章说的那样吗？”“黄濑君，您和青峰总裁的感情很好吗？”“黄濑君，您更喜欢青峰总裁还是时尚教父灰崎祥吾？”“黄濑君，您和青峰总裁订婚是为了钱吗？”……

这些记者还真是不含蓄啊，问题竟然问的这么直接！不过黄濑还是压抑住了自己的情绪，对着这些来势汹汹的记者报以微笑。其实从黄濑下车的地方到今吉集团建筑群也不过十几米，但就这么短短的一段距离，黄濑走的还真是不舒服。记者们的问题听起来都能感觉到是带着恶意或是为了寻找一个爆料点才这么问的，所以绝大多数问题都十分尖锐。

“呼～”走到建筑物里，黄濑才敢松口气。黄濑用两只手轻轻拍打自己脸部的肌肉道，“笑得我的脸都僵了啊～”

“总裁太太好厉害，能够顶着这么大的压力都从容不迫的。”樱井良夸奖黄濑道。

“那是，小樱井也知道吧，我曾经可是法国著名的模特呢！最顶级的发布会我都走过秀，当然不会被这些人吓怕了啊！”

“总裁能娶到总裁太太这样厉害的人真是总裁的福气啊！”樱井良带着黄濑走进了玻璃电梯，赞叹道，“能拥有像总裁太太这样的Omega真是太棒了！”

“呵呵。”黄濑敷衍地笑了笑。首先，听到“娶”这个字的时候黄濑就不爽了，后来樱井良竟然还强调了自己是Omega这个讨厌的事实，黄濑连假心假意的微笑都免了。

不过说实在的，这今吉集团一看这总部大楼就知道肯定是个财大气粗的豪所拥有的。从外观到内部装潢都大气典雅极了！当然，黄濑还是抑制住了自己内心的惊讶，从容地扫视这漂亮的艺术品。

“叮”电梯升到了十二层，也是这栋大楼的顶层。樱井良在黄濑前方带路，两人一前一后走在这典雅的顶层走廊里。顶层的视野很开阔，那些房间好像是给贵宾休息用的，到有点酒店的味道。

“总裁太太，这里就是总裁的办公室了，您进去吧。”樱井良在一间玻璃门前停下脚步，道。

“哦。”黄濑推开门，竟然没有看到青峰的影子。“什么啊，小青峰人都不在吗？”

“诶？总裁应该在这里才对啊，我去找找，总裁太太您先坐一下休息一会儿。”

 

青峰此时正在顶层的娱乐休息室打电话。

“青峰，有什么事？”那边是绿间的声音。

“绿间，我问你，黄濑现在觉得我的气味还挺好闻的，会不会是要开始发情了？”

“他跟你说的，还是你自己认为的？”

“黄濑自己说的啊，我有那么自恋就只因为自认为黄濑觉得我的味道好闻了就给你打电话吗？”

“那样啊……”绿间想了想，“要是真的如此，只要黄濑这段时间再没有排斥你气味的话，你们可以试试看。不过，你们两个做过了？”

“哈？”

“要不然黄濑怎么会突然觉得你的味道还说得过去啊？”

“我的信息素对Omega本身就是很大的诱惑啊！”青峰无语道，“不过，最近到是有碰过黄濑。只是没有做到最后。”

“既然和黄濑多一些身体接触可以刺激他接受你的信息素，那你就努力多碰碰黄濑吧。要是有可能的话，最好腾出一段时间和黄濑天天腻在一起，直到他发情了。”

“哈？怎么可能啊？我又不像你和高尾可以天天和黄濑呆在一起啊，我很忙。”

“我只是一个建议而已。行了，我这边有病人了，先挂了。”

“嗯。”

与此同时，在青峰办公室里的黄濑自己一个人带着很是无聊，便到处翻看。

青峰这办公室还真不小，一门之隔的另一间房间里竟然还有一张圆形的双人床！哼，小青峰肯定和谁在这张床上风流过！

黄濑不自觉自己这么想了以后竟然有些气愤的感觉。不过一通电话就转移了黄濑的注意力。那是打给青峰的电话，黄濑想着自己鲁莽地去接也不太好，于是就跑到门外却看不到一个人。青峰和樱井良都不在，而这电话也像个不停。算了，接一下吧。黄濑这样想着就按了接通。可黄濑没想到，自己还没张开解释一下青峰不在，自己帮着接了一下，那边的姑娘就开始滔滔不绝了……对！竟然是个女孩子！

“阿大你是不是看是我的电话才接的这么慢啊？阿大真是个大笨蛋！我自己一个人在英国留学了这么长时间阿大一次都没来看过我，真是太伤心了！一想起咱们两小无猜的时光再看看现在一点都不关心我的阿大我就心痛！所以说，今天我回日本阿大为什么不来接机啊？！阿大就一点都不在乎我了吗？”那边的女孩子好像有点激动，不过听着对青峰的称呼，好像和青峰是挺亲密的关系！

“你好，我是黄濑凉太，青峰他现在不在电话旁边，所以我先帮他接一下。”黄濑尽量让自己的语气和善些，可是话里透露出抑制不住的酸气。

“诶？是小黄吗？”对面的女孩好像还挺高兴的，“你就是阿大的Omega吧？”

“是又怎么样？你打来要是只为了向青峰诉苦的话，那我就挂了！”出于嫉妒心，黄濑完全把女孩的话给曲解了，气呼呼地挂断了电话。

哼，小青峰原来是花心大萝卜！竟然有这么可爱的女孩儿（这点是黄濑从桃井的声音外加上能让青峰对她好这两点上判断的，为什么还要来招惹我黄濑凉太啊！

正好青峰回来的路上遇见了到处找自己的樱井良，“把黄濑接过来了？”

“是的，总裁。”樱井良道。

“这么慢是黄濑又墨迹半天才出门？”

“这个……”樱井良在纠结要不要跟青峰交代实情，想了想还是觉得应该说。“对不起，对不起，对不起，总裁。内个，总裁太太觉得我像是Omega，所以就当着我的面换衣服了。总裁太太说很喜欢别人帮他挑选衣服穿，所以……”

……青峰闻言有些吃醋，这个黄濑凉太，怎么就没当着自己面这么大胆地脱衣服了？

“没事。”青峰装作镇定，心里想着看我回去怎么收拾你，黄濑凉太！

青峰走进办公室，就看见黄濑鼓起脸气呼呼的样子瞪着他。青峰还纳闷了，我都还没找你算账呢，你到先给我摆脸了？

青峰走到黄濑身边，黄濑还翘着个二郎腿鼓着脸瞪着青峰。青峰伸手轻拍了一下黄濑的脸蛋，黄濑“噗”的一下把嘴里的气全吐了出去。

“小青峰你打我！”黄濑完全不开心了，想着“好啊，青峰，你的情人回来了，我对你来说完全是障碍了吧”，“呜呜，果然你根本就不喜欢我~呜呜，就是看着我会威胁到今吉集团的名声才会找人帮我正名吧！呜呜，青峰大辉你个……唔……”

本来黄濑一站起来和青峰的距离就很近让青峰很想轻薄一下他，谁知黄濑还唠唠叨叨的说个不停。青峰左手揽住黄濑的腰，右手按住黄濑的头就吸住了黄濑还张着的嘴。正好，舌头很顺利地就滑进了黄濑嘴里。青峰动作很大，因为樱井良刚刚说的话，所以青峰自然想好好惩罚一下黄濑。

“唔……”黄濑用力推搡着青峰，谁要你吻啊！反正马上就可以吻到你的旧情人了吧！而且还不像我这样矫情不让你随便碰吧？哼！不过这种无力的抗拒对于青峰来说就是小打小闹。

青峰吻了很长时间，搅得黄濑都有点晕晕的了，才把舌头退出了黄濑嘴里。

“你干嘛吻我啊！”黄濑怒瞪着青峰，“明明都不喜欢我！”

青峰很是纳闷，黄濑这是在生什么气啊？

“嫌你烦，想把你嘴堵上啊。”青峰松开了黄濑，转身去办公桌边看文件。

“哼，青峰大辉你把我叫来干什么？就是为了嫌我烦亲我一下吗！”

“哈？黄濑你到底在跟我置什么气啊？”

“嘟嘟嘟……”青峰桌面上的那个手机响了，“啊，我把它落在这儿了。我说呢，怎么就有这个办公手机，和家里人联系的手机竟然没找着。黄濑你在这等着，我去接个电话。”

青峰接听了手机，在走出门前，黄濑听见了青峰的声音，“啊，五月啊。”

五月？又是那个女人！黄濑当然知道这个桃井五月，刚刚接电话的时候黄濑就盯着这个女人的名字看了好久。青峰竟然叫她的名字！而且青峰还说这个手机是他和家里人联系的手机！原来真的是背着自己有外遇了！

“哈？五月你今天回来了？”青峰在走廊里听着桃井五月责怪青峰都不来接她这个妹妹，“你自己又走不丢，我很忙哪有时间接你啊？”

“明明都和小黄在一起，还说没时候来接我。阿大你是有了老婆就不认我这个妹妹了吧！”

“你怎么知道我和黄濑在一起？而且‘小黄’是什么鬼称呼啊？应该叫‘嫂子’懂不？”

“诶，阿大，小黄刚刚好像吃醋了诶。”

“哈？吃什么醋啊？”

“刚刚我打过来是小黄接的电话啊，对我讲话的态度就好像是遇到了阿大的外遇一样！”

“原来是这样啊，我说黄濑跟我生什么气呢。”青峰好像一下子明白了什么，心里还挺高兴。

“切，看把阿大你高兴的。你就那么喜欢小黄啊？你们俩明明认识没几天吧！不过小时候到是和小黄一起玩过。咱爸为了追笠松大叔还真是什么办法都能用啊~”

“行了，不跟你说了。我抵赶紧回去哄我老婆，黄濑还吃着醋呢。”

“切切切，见色忘义的阿大，拜拜！”

等青峰回到办公室，看见黄濑盯着门口的眼睛立刻转了过去，装作在看着杂志的样子。

青峰看到黄濑这副样子，又想到黄濑不高兴的原因，便乐颠颠地走到黄濑坐在的沙发边，“杂志都拿反了，黄濑你还真搞笑。”

黄濑当然发现自己把杂志拿反了，可是也不能当着青峰面把它正过来啊，那样不是更尴尬吗！

“怎样，我愿意得了。”黄濑干脆放下杂志，又开始瞪青峰，“怎么？你女人跟你打电话来你高兴了是吧！哼，我告诉你我黄濑凉太还就赖着这青峰太太的名号了！”

“你说真的？”青峰板着脸好不容易抑制住自己要笑开花的冲动，“话说五月给我打电话来，你怎么不告诉我啊？”

“我又不是传呼机我凭什么告诉你！再说，那女人不是又打给你了吗！又没耽误你什么！”

“喂，黄濑，你在吃醋吧。”青峰坐到黄濑身边，搂住了黄濑的肩膀，凑到黄濑耳边笑道。

“啥？吃醋？哈哈哈……”黄濑用力抖了抖肩膀，想把青峰搭在自己肩膀上的手抖掉，“吃你青峰大辉的醋我是有病吗？你有什么好的，值得我黄濑凉太为你吃醋啊？我有病吗，吃那女人的醋？你看我黄濑凉太是那么容易吃醋的人吗？青峰大辉你别异想天开了好不……”

“喂，黄濑，我怎么闻到你一身的醋味啊？”青峰把黄濑抱在了自己怀里，把鼻子凑近黄濑到处嗅着味道，“就那么在意我吗，我的青峰太太？”

“谁是你的！”黄濑到是没推开青峰，只是嘴上还不松口，“你爱喜欢谁喜欢谁，我才不管呢！诶诶，你干嘛啊！”

青峰吸住了黄濑的脖子，在白净的脖子上吸出了一个极为明显的红印子。“我在标记我老婆啊~”

“哼，青峰大辉你别骗我！这样根本标记不了我好吧！我也是上过生理课的！”

“呦，我老婆这么聪明啊，让我再亲一下，奖励一口。”说罢，还没等黄濑同意，青峰又“吧唧”一口吸住了黄濑的锁骨，反复舔弄过后用力一吸一松再一吸一松。

“谁是你老婆啊~青峰大辉，你别吸啦！一会儿还要开记者招待会呢，被拍到了怎么办！”

“你是我老婆，我吸的被拍了怕什么？你怕他们说你性欲太旺盛了？”

“什么呀！”黄濑被青峰这句弄红了脸，有些委屈道，“小青峰明明都有喜欢的人了，还作弄我有什么意思啊！”

“哈？”看着黄濑这小可怜的样子青峰就想欺负欺负他。青峰轻轻捏了捏黄濑的小脸蛋，“你说我喜欢五月？”

黄濑嘟着嘴表示默认。

“不过的确，我是喜欢五月……”青峰故意停顿一下，黄濑立马说，“你看你看，我就知道你有外遇了，呜呜~你个不负责任的青峰大辉！”

“喂，黄濑，听我说完啊！”青峰敲了一下黄濑，黄濑立马抱住头装作很痛的样子，“五月是我妹妹啊！我和五月是一起被今吉收养的，所以她的电话在我家庭联络的手机里才有啊！你的电话也在，你看！”

黄濑瞥了眼青峰递过来的手机，“老婆大人”是青峰给黄濑的备注。

黄濑这下无话可说了，这么一来，刚刚就好像自己是不懂事的小媳妇，跟自己老公撒娇胡闹似的。

“那小青峰干嘛不早点说啊！小青峰是故意想看我出丑是吧！”黄濑把脸埋进青峰微微敞开的衬衫里，突然闻到青峰信息素的味道，“小青峰突然释放信息素是什么意思啊，想勾引我吗？”

“我说是呢？”青峰把黄濑从自己衬衫里抓出来，对着黄濑的嘴就亲，“你会怎么回答我啊，青峰太太？”

“青峰大辉，你别……你别得寸进尺了！”黄濑涨红了脸，只怪自己刚刚嘴欠说了那么一句话！

“黄濑，你简直太可爱了！”青峰捧住黄濑的脸把黄濑推倒在了沙发上，仔细用自己的唇吸住黄濑的，手也慢慢往下移动，隔着黄濑的线衣按捏着黄濑胸前的两点。

“哈~小青峰不能按那里啊~”黄濑趁着青峰放开自己嘴的一刹那赶紧为自己的权益做无谓的努力。

“青峰哪里管黄濑说什么，把吻沿着黄濑的脖子就向下移动，每到之处被留下被“到此一游”更恶劣的痕迹。等到了黄濑锁骨上，就好像有磁铁一般吸住不放地来回吸吮。

青峰好像已经不满足于隔着衣服抚摸黄濑一般，一下就把黄濑的衣物推到了胸部以上。青峰略微粗糙的大手抚上黄濑胸膛的那一刻，黄濑深深地吸了一口气，“小青峰我们别在这里啊~回家再做这样羞羞的事情啊！”

“黄濑！”青峰沿着黄濑的身子一直索吻，突然，青峰好像闻到了黄濑身上不同于黄濑体香的另一种香气，像蜜一般甜美的让青峰无法自拔地想要拥有黄濑的身子。“你有没有什么不一样的感觉？”

“哈？”黄濑看着青峰炙热的满含着兴奋与惊喜的表情，有些呆愣愣地看着青峰，“就是觉得被小青峰抚摸很舒服啦~哪里有什么别的感觉啊。”

黄濑当然发现自己的异常了！黄濑身后的小穴里有什么奇怪的东西一直在往外流，好像润滑剂那样，有一丝粘稠的感觉。而青峰所谓的香气大概和那里有关系。

青峰看出黄濑有故意隐瞒着什么，“黄濑，你不是在骗我吧？我明明闻到你的信息素的味道了。虽然不是很浓，不过味道实在是太诱人了！”

“啊啊啊~小青峰不要说这么让人脸红的话啦！”黄濑现在都不敢动动屁股，刚刚就因为说自己诱人，那个小穴就好像被鼓励了一样又流了一些出来。

“好像浓了点！”青峰像发现新大陆了一般高兴地寻着味道闻着黄濑全身上下。

“小青峰的鼻子是狗鼻子吗？”黄濑小声嘟哝道。

而此时青峰已经发现味道的发源地了！青峰把黄濑微微抬起来，伸手摸向了黄濑的内裤里，立马就按到了那个柔软温热的小穴，当然也发现了那滑滑的液体。

“黄濑……”

“小青峰，你不要说话啦~”黄濑别过脸去，完全不好意思和青峰对视了。“我们不要在你的办公室里做这样的事情啦，这样不好啦~”

“可是黄濑你好香啊，我真的有点抑制不住想要你了，我的黄濑。”

“回家啦~回家再做好不好？拜托小青峰了，不要在这里啊~”黄濑恳求着青峰别对自己动手动脚的，太羞涩了！

“不要。”青峰把头埋进黄濑的锁骨又开始新一轮的侵略，“我现在就想要你，都开想疯了。”说罢，青峰竟然开始伸手脱黄濑的裤子了。

“咚咚咚”樱井良象征性的敲了一下门就推门进来了，“总裁，记者招待会要……”

樱井良愣愣地看着总裁大人和总裁夫人正在上演裤子保卫战，此时黄濑白皙的腰和四分之一的屁股已经露在外面了！

樱井良吓了一大跳，赶紧转过身去，“对不起，对不起，对不起！”因为以前总裁办公室里可没上演过这么激情的戏码，而总裁一向主张节约时间创造更多的价值，所以敲敲门如果里面没有回应就进去也是合理的……

“啊啊啊！”黄濑吓得不知道哪来的力气把青峰踹到了地上，赶紧提上自己的裤子。

青峰可是千百个不乐意，现在青峰就想把黄濑拔了好好上一把，其他的什么都不想做了。所以即使黄濑都整理好衣服站在自己旁边了，青峰还是从背后抱住了黄濑不克制自己的欲望吸吮着黄濑后颈。

“小青峰你怎么啦~”青峰手哪里会老实！青峰好像有点埋怨黄濑那么镇定自若似的，大手摸向了黄濑胯间，隔着裤子用力揉搓着。

“哈~小青峰~别~别摸啦~”

樱井良一动都不敢动，听着背后自己最大的领导和夫人激情四射的，简直吓坏了。这是站着也不是，走开也不是。

“小樱井~啊~赶紧阻止小青峰啊~”黄濑觉得不妙，被青峰摸得好像有点要胀起的预感了。黄濑赶紧向樱井良求助，才不要在青峰的办公室和小青峰发生关系呢！

既然有总裁夫人放话了，樱井良自然就有了点胆子。“总裁，记者招待会马上就要开始了，您和总裁夫人去晚了不太好吧？毕竟是为了今吉集团消除不好影响的招待会，让记者等久了还不知道他们会怎么报道呢。”

“对啊对啊，小青峰！这可是为我洗清那个绯闻的最佳时机，小青峰要因为想和我体验肢体上的极乐就耽误了这么个大好时机吗？”

“要~”青峰还锲而不舍地吸着黄濑的后颈，撒娇一样地说道。

额……樱井良为自己的总裁出了一身冷汗，真是没见过总裁这个样子。

“小青峰不乖以后都不让你碰我啦~”黄濑威胁道。

“那我听话你给我什么好处？”青峰凑近黄濑耳边问道。

“那下次做这种事情都听你的好啦~”黄濑红着脸小声道，不过樱井良不仅听见了，还红了脸。总裁夫妇太激情了有没有！

“这可是你说的啊，黄濑，可不能不算数啊！”

“好啦，赶紧去记者招待会吧！”黄濑推了推一直贴着自己的青峰，在青峰身边脸都热死了，真是的！我的帅气形象全被青峰给毁了！

“对了，樱井，你帮我和黄濑订一下去夏威夷的航班。”青峰突然来了一句。

“诶？小青峰这是要？”黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，什么啊，要去哪里都不跟我商量一下就这么私自下定了主意吗？！

 

“下面有请我们这次招待会的两位主角，青峰总裁及其爱人黄濑凉太~”主持人宣布完，青峰就牵着黄濑的手走到了台子中间。

闪光灯伴随着“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音此起彼伏，不过青峰和黄濑都很熟悉这种场合，所以表情很从容。

“首先，我很感谢大家能够来到今吉集团参加这次的招待会。我知道，今天来的都是我青峰大辉的朋友，也愿意听我跟大家解释一下关于我的爱人黄濑凉太近来被某些‘用心良苦’捧上头条的原因。其他的不敢说，但是如果有人说黄濑凉太背叛我青峰大辉，我难保不会和这个人翻脸。说实在的，我和凉太其实小时候就认识，可以说是青梅竹马。而且我们的感情很好，并且我们今天晚上就要搭乘飞往夏威夷的航班去度过订婚蜜月。”

“青峰总裁，可以问一下您和夫人去夏威夷的目的是？”

“可以说吗，宝贝儿？”青峰贴着黄濑耳朵，声音却不小。

黄濑看着青峰，你这语气明显就是想告诉他们啊！“说吧，又不是什么见不得人的事情。”

“因为我和黄濑想去一个比较优美的地方造小宝宝，所以等到回来的时候就会有我们的喜讯了。”青峰搂着黄濑，声音愉悦到不行。

……黄濑简直要憋不住了！青峰大辉在这么多记者面前夸下海口，那自己岂不要真的怀上了才能回来？！要不然就露陷了啊！这样的话，就真的要和青峰这个那个了，而且还要把自己的发情期诱发出来！而且一般Omega初潮的时候都很难怀孕吧！难道要和青峰在那里呆上一两个月？还是青峰就能保证他一下就能让自己怀上啊~哭，青峰大辉你个坏人~

当然，黄濑表面上还是装作一脸幸福的模样。看青峰凑过来想吻自己，黄濑也乖乖地凑了过去给青峰吻。

因为这个新闻太劲爆了，所以下面的记者都沸腾了。

“青峰总裁是要和太太奉子成婚吗？”

“哈哈~和黄濑结婚那是肯定的啊，从订婚的那一刻不就注定了吗？不过这次回来大概就会和黄濑结婚了吧，这件事也在我们的计划之间。”

……青峰大辉你要不要一个一个重磅炸弹的爆出来啊！黄濑简直要晕了，青峰大辉太恶劣了有没有啊~什么生孩子，什么结婚的，也跟我商量一下啊！难道其实青峰大辉是个“霸道总裁”？

“小青峰怎么都不先告诉我一声，都不怕我惊喜地晕过去啊~”黄濑撒娇似的看着青峰在黄濑眼里就是奸笑的笑容，实质上完全是在责备青峰。

记者们大呼这哪里是有感情代沟的夫妻啊！怎么感觉有种两人能在现场做上Love的节奏？这通过镜头近景一看，这黄濑锁骨上和脖子上竟然全是吻痕啊！明明黄濑从车上下来的时候，脖子和锁骨都是干干净净的！难道，青峰和黄濑就在这短短的一个小时的时间就来上了几发？！

“我们总裁的时间有限，现在要马上去赶飞机了，所以真是抱歉，总裁和总裁夫人要离开了。谢谢大家来参加这次的招待会。”

青峰和黄濑对着记者们鞠了一躬，就匆匆离开了。

地下的记者们都还没来得及问问题，只能感叹这哪里是招待会？明明是看青峰夫妇秀恩爱啊！

 

黄濑都不知道自己是怎么跟着青峰上的飞机，可是现在自己已经坐在了飞机上了。

“小青峰你擅作主张！”黄濑刚一坐稳就怒气冲冲地冲着青峰喊起来。

“小宝贝儿，干嘛那么凶啊~”青峰拄着胳膊看着黄濑，笑嘻嘻地看着炸毛的黄濑道。

“什么生宝宝，什么结婚啊！小青峰干嘛左右我的命运啊！”

“这不都是早晚的事情吗？提前了有什么不好的？”青峰捏了捏黄濑的下巴，舔了舔唇角到，“而且我想要你啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰是色鬼！”黄濑把头移向窗户那边，不跟青峰对视了。

青峰难能放过调戏黄濑的任何机会，青峰凑到黄濑身边想亲亲黄濑。黄濑就一直躲着青峰的亲近，因为还是很在意青峰的自作主张啦！

青峰亲不到黄濑，有些急。刚想解开安全带，一位空姐就走了过来，“先生，为了您的安全不要解开安全带哦。”其实她盯着青峰和黄濑这边看了好久，就觉得这个帅气的黑皮男人很不淡定。

“哦。”青峰泄了气一样地坐正了。

待到空姐走了，黄濑见青峰还是很沮丧的样子，才扯了扯青峰衣角小声道，“就让小青峰亲一下啊！亲好了就老老实实地呆着不许再做小动作了哦！”

“好吧。”青峰很不情愿地答应了，对着黄濑的嘴就亲个没完。

当然这两个人吸引了周围大多数乘客的目光……

“小青峰干嘛亲那么久啊！”黄濑推开了青峰，“那么多人都看着我们啦~小青峰都不害羞吗？”

“谁像你，那么容易害羞啊。”青峰叹了口气，丢给黄濑一个呆萌的眼罩，“现在先饶了你，等明天到了夏威夷的，可就不能这么容易地便宜你了。”

“切~小青峰小气的很呢！”

 

“啊~空气好好哦！”黄濑到了青峰订好的双人间酒店放下自己带的并不多的行李就立刻跑到了海滩边。黄濑当然不是不累，只是怕在酒店里呆久了，就再也出不来了。

“黄濑凉太！”青峰才发现黄濑跑的这么快。追着黄濑跑到海边，才追到，“你跑那么快干什么啊？”

“我要看大海啊~”黄濑冲着青峰眨了眨眼睛，“好漂亮啊~”

“哪有你漂亮啊。”青峰叹了口气，把黄濑整个人抱在自己怀里，看来这个小家伙完全看透了自己的阴谋啊。不过来得及，反正夜晚多得是。

“所以小青峰才那么色色的想要我是不是？”黄濑在青峰怀里蹭了蹭，开口道。

“我的小凉太怎么这么聪明啊？”青峰亲了亲黄濑的鬓角，简直爱到不行。要不是这沙滩上人不少，青峰都不介意和黄濑来一场野战。

“嘻嘻，那是。我可是黄濑凉太啊，小青峰~”黄濑摆脱了青峰的怀抱，冲到了大海里。温温的海水浸湿了黄濑白色的衬衫，牛仔裤已经完全湿了。“小青峰~”黄濑在大海里张开手臂，召唤着青峰，脸上的笑容完全是发自内心的。

“又让你跑了啊。”青峰自言自语道，便也跑进了海水里要去抓自己的小凉太。

“嘻嘻，小青峰抓不到~”黄濑躲得很快，所以青峰想抓到黄濑也不容易。

“哈？你说好了是吧，黄濑？我要是抓到你，你可要什么都听我的啊！”青峰哪里容得下黄濑这样放肆。

“好啊，那小青峰来抓我……”黄濑刚想骄傲一小下，却发现青峰居然突然很快就游到了自己身边，一把抱住了自己。“诶？小青峰怎么突然这么快啦？”

“刚才当然是为了让你放松警惕啊，凉太~”青峰吻了黄濑被水打湿的睫毛，“要不咱俩在水里来一发？”

“不要~小青峰干嘛在哪里都想着上我啊！不能好好逛逛吗！”

“要不让你怀上，回去了怎么交代啊？让那些记者写我性无能啊。”因为青峰的亲吻，黄濑不舒服地眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛扫过青峰的嘴唇痒痒的。

“切~小青峰就不能为了我牺牲一下自己的名声啊？”黄濑瘪着嘴看着青峰还努力地眨了眨眼睛，想要青峰对于上自己这件事情有所松动。

“你可别做出这幅样子，这完全是想逼着我在这里把你办了的样子啊。”青峰说出了自己真实的感受，黄濑这样子太磨人了有没有？！

“切切切！”黄濑没好气道，“不管我做出什么样子小青峰都是想要我吧！”

“我们家凉太怎么这么聪明了？”青峰装作震惊的样子被黄濑泼了一脸水。

然后黄濑灵机一动，爆出了一个精妙的想法，“今天晚上我要在沙滩上搭帐篷睡觉！”

“哈？好好的酒店你不睡，在沙滩上搭帐篷你是想怎样啊，黄濑凉太？”青峰掐了掐黄濑的脸，哪里料到黄濑想出了这么一招。

“我就要睡沙滩！我都没试过，好想尝试一下啊，小青峰都不满足我这个小小小小小小……”

“停。”青峰发现和黄濑对话可以让脑袋胀得好大好大。“行，在沙滩上睡，我满足你。你还想干什么赶紧说，过了这村儿没这店儿了啊。”

“嘿嘿，小青峰最好了。不想干嘛了，不想干嘛了。”黄濑笑嘻嘻地晃晃脑袋，心里暗自呼了一口气，一晚的贞洁算是保住了。

“跟我走吧。”青峰拉着黄濑往岸上走。

“诶？小青峰，咱们不玩水了吗？”黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，感觉好像不妙啊……

 

和青峰吃完了午饭和晚饭，做了一下午的跑车到处转，晚上来到了……青峰大辉的私人别墅！

丫的！青峰说的沙滩竟然是室内设置的沙滩大海的景观！虽然的确挺美挺像那么回事的，而且帐篷也是豪华级别几乎和卧室差不多了，可是！！这里完全可以让青峰对自己为所欲为啊！

“小青峰骗我！”黄濑指着青峰大叫道，谁知却被青峰一把推到了在沙滩上铺好的的厚厚的床垫子上，由于在室内，所以温度很舒适。

“行啦，黄濑，你的愿望我可满足了，接下来你可要满足我的了。”青峰一把扯下了脖子上的领带，动作豪放地像要把自己强了似的。由于青峰扯领带的力道不小，所以衬衫上面的纽扣都开了。青峰性感的胸肌若隐若现，可现在黄濑完全没有心情欣赏他们。

“小青峰，我还没有准备好啦，所以今天我们就老老实实地单纯地睡在一起好不好？”黄濑伸直胳膊推着青峰要压下来的身子，央求道。

“可以睡在一起黄濑，都是不要单纯的。”青峰意志那是相当坚定，黄濑简直要哭死。

“小青峰……”

还未待黄濑说出一句完整的话，青峰就压下来吻住了黄濑的唇。当然，青峰发现好像强硬粗暴但是不让黄濑感到不舒服的状态其实是黄濑最享受的状态。所以青峰理所当然地搅动起了黄濑的舌头，手也伸进了黄濑衬衫里按压起黄濑的乳头。

“唔……”黄濑的嘴完全被青峰三百六十度无死角的堵住了，只有和青峰交换爱液的份，怎么可能到出嘴来说一些类似“不要~”“停下来~”的话？

不过，青峰很快就给黄濑呻吟的机会了。青峰手极为快速的扯开了黄濑身上薄薄的衬衫，然后就舔吸起黄濑的乳头。极为漂亮的颜色在青峰唾液的沾染下变得更加诱人遐想了。

“哈~小青峰别舔那里啊~好羞涩啊~”

青峰当然不会听黄濑的。往往黄濑此时越不让自己干什么，自己干什么就越能让他舒服。而且，黄濑慢慢散发的，那天也闻到过的甜丝丝的味道也出现了。

“凉太，你的味道又出现了。”青峰贴着黄濑的耳朵好心提醒道。

“才不用小青峰提醒呢！”黄濑羞怒道，因为黄濑也感觉到了后穴不断涌出的液体流速比那天快多了。

“我会让你更舒服的，凉太。”青峰像受到了鼓舞一样，又移到了黄濑胸前。青峰还真恨黄濑身上像乳珠一样异色的地方就只有两处，真是不够亲舔的啊！

不过由于黄濑信息素地不断释放，青峰被这Omega素迷得有些急性子了。还没等抚摸疼爱过黄濑身上的每一寸肌肤，青峰就迫不及待地把手伸向了黄濑那神秘的令人着迷的后穴。有信息素的滋润还真是不一样，第一根手指很容易地就滑了进去。

“凉太，你好棒啊！”青峰太激动了，黄濑的身子在自己不断按摩他的小突起之后完全地放松下来了！而第二只手指也很顺利地滑了进去。

越来越浓的信息素包围了青峰，Omega的信息素其实是一种暗示，暗示着对方想要自己亲近的程度。青峰在享受黄濑后穴夹住自己手指所带来的喜悦感的同时，当然也想到要宽慰一下黄濑。

青峰散发的信息素现在好像已经有了一些作用，黄濑眼神已经有些迷离，那用力吸着青峰信息素的样子性感到青峰想直接插进黄濑的后穴了。

青峰吻住了黄濑渴求着什么的嘴唇，同时第三根手指也顺利地插入了黄濑的穴内。青峰知道黄濑还没有完全发情，但是只要再努力一些，让黄濑发情是早晚的事情。

离开黄濑唇的时候，几条津丝从两人唇间扯开了。不过因为黄濑害羞的别过脸去，所以被扯断了落在了黄濑脸上。青峰俯身下去沿着津丝的起始点一直往上帮黄濑吸干净了津液。不过说是清理，还不如说是用自己的覆盖住那条轨迹。

“小青峰别那么猛啊~啊~”

青峰不知道黄濑指的是自己现在正在黄濑小穴内做着抽插动作模拟着马上要顶替四只手指的自己性器将要做的事情的频率太快太猛了，还是别的什么？

“是这里吗？凉太？我插的你不太舒服？”青峰已经被黄濑的信息素迷的神志不清只想把自己那早就炙热不已的东西放到黄濑内力好好爽一下了，好不容易才抑制住这快要疯狂的渴望，关心一下黄濑舒不舒服。

“不~啊~不是那里啦~我~啊啊~我是说~小青峰的信息素啦~我都快失去意志~哈啊~只想让小青峰把我操翻了~啊~”

“凉太~”青峰那里受得了黄濑这样的话的刺激？黄濑信息素已经顺着青峰的手指溢出了一大滩，青峰已经到极限了！

“啊啊啊~”青峰扯掉黄濑裤子和衬衫的动作太疯狂了，黄濑吓得惊叫起来，而看到青峰不知什么时候已经脱光结实的身子，黄濑觉得自己的身子不好了。好像什么东西马上要被点燃，而黄濑还仅存这一点点的意志。

青峰托起黄濑的屁股，对准了后穴，狠狠地插了进去。而就在这一刻，黄濑知道那最后一根理智的弦断掉了。青峰的信息素又如何不像毒一般从黄濑身体的各个部位都渗透了进去，黄濑也像青峰一样，疯狂地渴求着青峰更猛烈地冲进来再退回去。

“啊~小青峰~再用~用力一些啊~”黄濑抱住了青峰的脖子，双腿缠上了青峰的腰。为了使两人最大最近距离地结合，黄濑拼命地摆动着身子向青峰索求更多更多的刺激。

青峰当然用全心全意地满足黄濑的要求，因为怕伤到黄濑，所以刚刚还有一些犹豫。不过黄濑已经发情了！这满屋黄濑甜腻腻的味道终于让青峰在确认了黄濑已经发情了以后丧失了理智。

青峰狠狠地把黄濑压在身下，用力地插进黄濑的内力然后便毫不留情地抽了出来。

这种猛烈的快感让黄濑都闭不上嘴，“啊啊啊~小青峰~好棒~好舒服~啊~哈~啊啊啊~”

而这刺激的叫床声自然让青峰更加血脉喷张，抽动的力度、幅度、狠度又提升了很大一截。

“啊哈~小青峰~好快~哈~”

青峰突然吧黄濑翻了个个，肠壁和青峰性器来了个实实在在地强力摩擦让黄濑整个人都瘫软在了垫子上。要不是青峰还扶着黄濑的腰，黄濑早就趴在垫子上起不来了！

青峰对准了黄濑的后穴，因为这样背后位的姿势更容易青峰的抽插。青峰卖力地摆动起腰，好像是为了身下黄濑更加享受而不是自己似的。

青峰根本不停歇的动作早就把黄濑浑身的体力都抽光了，可是想要青峰的欲望却更加热烈。青峰在黄濑身体里戳动的大家伙热得很，黄濑都有错觉会不会把自己烧坏啊。不过现在完全没有考虑这件事情的时候，因为青峰有玩火似的竟然用指腹摸起了和黄濑连接的褶皱。

“啊啊啊！”这样的刺激黄濑那里经受的住？一股热流不听控制的从黄濑的胯下喷涌了出来。

“什么啊，凉太，就只到这种程度就缴械投降了吗？”青峰邪邪一笑，扶起黄濑软下去的身子用自己的命根子慢慢打磨黄濑的洞壁。而另一只手也爱摸着帮助黄濑把胯下被击垮的小家伙兴奋起来。不过很快，青峰发现担心黄濑的小家伙完全是不必要的，因为那里很快就又胀起来了。黄濑的信息素像是致命的毒诱惑着青峰加快了速度。黄濑也配合地摆动着白嫩纤细的腰身，黄濑这动作太诱惑了，青峰动情地抚摸着黄濑大腿内侧的肌肤。因为黄濑穴里流出来的蜜汁而更加具有手感的大腿内侧滑嫩的如同乳房一般的肌肤让青峰爱不释手。

黄濑好像也被青峰这摸法诱惑地很动情，摆动屁股的频率快到青峰在怀疑黄濑是不是在反抗自己动作有些慢？青峰猛然一抽，便听到黄濑深深地吸了一口气，而青峰狠狠插到黄濑身体里突然多出的另一个穴道的时候，黄濑像是爽到极点了似的，全部泻出了。而在黄濑这猛然收紧后穴的一刹那，青峰也被这致命的紧致逼到了极点，精液在一瞬间全部射进了黄濑打开的另一个穴道里。那里是Omega的生殖道。

可是一切还没结束，青峰突然感觉到自己性器卡在了黄濑体内。黄濑好像有点不舒服似的，摆动了几下腰，那里好像长了结似的深深的卡住了。黄濑又扭了几下腰，“小青峰还不出来是在我里面做什么啊~”

“黄濑在稍等一会儿，”青峰扶住了黄濑晃动的腰，“我在给你做永恒的标记呢，你以后就完完全全是我的人了，凉太。”

待到标记结束，青峰刚想抽出，就听黄濑软诺诺的声音，“小青峰我还要~”

不知道和黄濑做了多少次，反正是正正好好三天三夜，青峰和黄濑终于累趴在垫子上谁都不想在动一下了。

不过，现在没有信息素的诱惑，青峰和黄濑都清醒了。当然，清醒了的青峰和被迷惑的青峰没什么不同，对黄濑身体渴望程度是一样的。只不过黄濑到是还真不一样。

黄濑气愤地扭了扭腰，“小青峰还把它留在我里面是想干什么吗！要了我将近三十多次，小青峰是疯了吗！”

青峰是从背后抱住黄濑的，疲惫不堪的青峰对这个小白眼狼很是无语。三十次？三十次哪次不是你拼了命喊着你要你要才给你的啊！青峰从出生到现在就没有像现在这么累过，完全不想动了都，那里来的力气能把自己的东西从黄濑那里抽走啊！“你乖乖呆着就好啊，它又不会对你怎么样。”

“不会对我怎么样，那我现在满身的白浊是什么！而且你看看我的身子，完全都不是白的了好不好！青峰大辉你就不能照着一个地方啃吗？把我身子啃遍了你是怕我做换肤色的手术花钱所以就执刀操作了吗！”

“黄濑你体力真好，还有力气跟我吵架。”青峰用自己所剩不多的力气搂紧了黄濑，闭上了沉重的眼皮。“好啦，黄濑，先睡一觉，睡起来了我就陪你吵架哈。”

“青峰大辉你个墙头草。明明和你做的时候你还叫我‘凉太’的，得了便宜之后就立马改口了！”黄濑说完这句，青峰好久都没回个话。不过，通过青峰平稳的呼吸声黄濑知道为什么了。丫的！青峰大辉竟然在自己跟他吵架的时候睡着了！气死我了！！

而且，自己身体里的家伙会不会在青峰睡着的时候变大啊。自己又推不动青峰这紧紧抱住自己的手臂，难道要自己就被它难受的塞着，怎么都不是？不过，黄濑的担心明显是多余的，再硬了将近三十次之后，青峰要是还能挺起来，就可以申请吉尼斯纪录了——虽然他是个非常强大的Alpha。

 

等到青峰和黄濑都恢复好这三天极度耗费的体力以后，已经是出来的第五天了。黄濑起床的时候发现自己是在卧室的床上，而且身子上已经穿好了衣服，盖上了被。黄濑刚一动身子，就发现全身像是被肢解了之后又顺便拼凑起来了一样，不是自己的了一般。浑身上下没有一处不酸痛的。该死的青峰大辉，是要的自己多狠啊才会这样。

青峰好像还没察觉自己醒了，在和绿间打电话。因为早上的别墅很安静，而绿间惊讶的声音好像要穿过房顶似的，所以黄濑能听得见青峰和绿间的对话。

“什么？你把黄濑做到发情了？！”

“喂，绿间，告诉你小点声了，黄濑在睡觉啊。”

“那猪睡觉的时候就是打雷了也吵不醒。话说你在黄濑身体里结结了？”

“啊，当然了。”

“那你们做了几次啊？”

“哈？这么隐私的问题你也要问吗？”

“我是站在医学咨询的角度好不好？青峰大辉你能不怎么龌蹉不？”

“那个，黄濑说将近三十次啦，谁会数那种东西啊。不过，黄濑发情的时候真是挺吓人的，一直要不够，我都快累虚脱了。这就是九级Omega的神奇之后吗？”

“什么九级Omega啊，就是说来为了让你黄赶紧把濑标记了。要不然那个小害人精又好到处迷人却又不和人交往了。”

“哈？那黄濑二十二岁会死也是假的啦？”

“当然了。你听过哪个剩Omega死了吗？不过早衰到是真的。没有Alpha滋养的Omega过了三十就像老头老太太了，而有Alpha的Omega因为保持着后穴的分泌力，只要和自己的Alpha保持着至少半个月一次身体交流到了六十岁都不会显老还是貌美如初的。这就是……”

“爱情的力量？”

“信息素的力量。大辉你太浪漫主义了。对了，你们做了那么多次，你进入黄濑生殖道里几次啊？”

“哈？为什么要问这个啊？”

“你也不用太紧张。其实第一次就让Omega怀孕是很难的，所以一般Omega只会在第三天最后一次的时候让Alpha进入只是为了给自己标记一下，所以很难受孕。不过第二次就会慢慢接受你，让你多进入几次。”

“绿间，黄濑可是回回都让我进去了……”青峰简直一把冷汗。

“哈？一般只有老夫老妻还会这样啊！我和高尾都还每次只有五六次……不是，黄濑难道实际上是喜欢你喜欢到疯了吗？！黄濑凉太也太奇葩了吧，怎么能第一次就让你全进去啊！”

“照你这么说，黄濑肯定已经怀孕了？”

“那是当然！赶紧把黄濑带回来。八级Omega可是熊猫级国宝，你可要好好伺候好了。不对，赶紧带回来，我帮你伺候他！”

“哈？有这么夸张吗？”

“赶紧订机票，赶紧回来！行了，我有病人来了。你记住啊，赶紧把黄濑送回来！”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“我才不要怎么快回去呢！明明来这里都没好好玩，就和破青峰做爱了！”黄濑听到绿间在电话里拼命吼着要自己黄濑，黄濑简直要委屈死了。

“好了，黄濑乖，赶紧跟我回日本。”

“不要！”黄濑把嘴厥得老高，“破青峰、臭青峰，就怪你！我都不能好好玩了！”

……

等到黄濑做上返程的私人飞机后，黄濑在思考一个很深奥的问题——自己来夏威夷究竟干了什么？碰碰海水——和青峰做爱——被通知怀孕了——回日本？！

呜呜，青峰大辉你个大坑！

呜呜……

『5』

黄濑瞪着在私人飞机床上舒服地躺着的青峰，想着自己浑身上下伤)痛不已，就怎么也不舒服了。

“小青峰你这么舒服真的好吗？明明我为了你受了那么多苦痛的！”黄濑伸直了自己修长白皙的腿踹了踹青峰，“而且要是躺在床上的话，也不应该是小青峰你啊！”

“哈？明明刚刚要把你抱到床上，你死活不愿意啊！”青峰无语地看着黄濑，特殊时期的黄濑是看不得自己好吗？！？“喂，黄濑，你是不是怀孕了以后脾气就变得暴躁了啊？”

“才不是呢！”黄濑又踢了青峰一脚，“被你上了那么多次，是人把你和床这两个关键词联系起来就会觉得害怕吧！”

“哈？”青峰走到黄濑面前，抱起了黄濑自己坐在了软软的毛绒椅子上。怀里的黄濑哪里会老老实实地让青峰抱着，胡乱踢着腿抗议青峰对自己胡作非为。“你明明很喜欢我吧，黄濑。”

“你哪来的自信啊，青峰大辉！我黄濑凉太这么英俊潇洒阳光帅气的为什么要喜欢你这样的啊？真是自恋！哼，明明就是被你强迫着才和你做那种事情的！我当时那么做都是因为……”

青峰突然按住了黄濑的脑袋，很自然地吻住了黄濑。

青峰是很喜欢和黄濑接吻的，因为黄濑的唇香香软软的，躲着自己追逐的舌头也是很软嫩的。

“唔……”黄濑感觉被青峰吻得有些来感觉了，赶紧推搡青峰的身子。“小青峰干嘛啊！”

“闲你吵想堵住你的嘴啊。”青峰舔了舔唇角，好像在回味着黄濑的味道一样。

“哼！我真后悔怀小青峰你的孩子！根本就好不值得！”黄濑又开始瞪着青峰了，“小青峰以后别想碰我了！”

“你不说这事我还不好意思提。”青峰道，“黄濑，你是不是真的很喜欢我很喜欢我啊？”

“都说啦，不是不是！小青峰你要我说几遍？”

“喂，你听我说完。”青峰亲了亲黄濑气鼓鼓的小脸蛋，“绿间说，一般Omega第一次发情的时候不会让Alpha进入他的生殖道两次，可是黄濑你知道吧，我每次都进了你那里……”

“啊啊啊！小青峰坐在你身上太硌人了！我不要你抱着我，我要去床上躺着！你放我下去，快点，快点放我下去！”

“你在逃避是不是，黄濑？”青峰抱紧了黄濑的腰，“你内心里明明是很喜欢我的吧？”

“才没有呢。”黄濑不知怎么，脸有些红了，“小青峰不要胡思乱想了！”

青峰察觉到了黄濑的不自在、脸色的变化和故意避开自己的眼神，轻声一笑，“那我们不说这个了。黄濑，我们的宝宝你要给他起什么名字？”

“嗯……”黄濑有些纠结，“叫‘黄濑’什么比较好听呢？”

“不是，黄濑，”青峰打断了黄濑，“是姓‘青峰’！”

“是从我肚子里生出来的，为什么要跟小青峰的姓啊！才不要呢！我家宝宝一定会是个强大的Alpha，明明姓‘黄濑’才比较帅气。”

“这样的话，让咱们的宝宝跟你的姓也行。不过……你黄濑凉太要改名‘青峰凉太’！”

“小青峰开什么玩笑，我为什么要跟你姓啊！”

“因为你是我的啊，你是我青峰大辉的所有物。”

“小青峰果然是‘霸道^总裁’吗？”黄濑没好气地看着青峰。

“哈？这是哪来的词啊？什么霸道不霸道的，你黄濑凉太就是我的。谁敢来抢，我不灭了他。”

“小青峰你可别想用这样的话感动我啊！我才不会感动呢！”

“不会才怪。我的老婆怎么这么愿意说违心话啊？”

“才不是你老婆呢！”黄濑揪着青峰的领子照着青峰锁骨就狠狠地吸了一下，“我也要报复一下小青峰你！”

“黄濑，”青峰捧起黄濑的脑袋，“你真的是在报复我？还是实际上想勾引我啊？”

“青峰大辉为什么你总是能把事情想歪啊！”

 

“阿大！你个大坏人！我刚从英国回来你就把老爸的公司丢给我是想怎样啊！你和小黄去甜甜蜜蜜的去夏威夷观光玩乐去了，我自己一个人在这处理项目文件，你真的好狠心！”桃井五月一看到降落在自己家别墅前面广阔的空地上的私人飞机，就立马跑了过去。看着自己的阿大抱着漂亮极了的嫂子大人那小心呵护的样子完全不是青峰大辉了好吗！

“诶？你就是小桃井吧？”黄濑看着面前这个身材超棒，脸也超美的粉发女人惊奇道。

“嗯，我叫桃井五月，是阿大的妹妹哦！不过，阿大真是偏心，带着嫂子去那么漂亮的地方观光旅游的，真是羡慕嫉妒恨啊！”

“才没有呢！小桃井你知道吗，小青峰超级恶劣的，就让我玩了一天水，然后就……”黄濑突然意识到自己只顾着找人一起抱怨青峰而忘了这种事情怎么好意思开口啊！

“然后阿大就一直引诱嫂子发情？”桃井吃惊道，“阿大你太恶劣了吧！怎么能这么欺负嫂子啊！”

“哈？那就是……就是情到深处，身不由己啊！”青峰抱着黄濑加快了脚步，“而且我现在不就是为了弥补黄濑你的损失受你差遣吗，黄濑。”

“喂，阿大你慢点啊，别给小黄摔了。”桃井吓得把自己的口癖都暴露了。

青峰走到别墅一层的沙发前，一把把黄濑丢到了沙发上。

“小青峰你丢我！”黄濑不开心道，不过黄濑突然想到了一个整青峰的方法！黄濑摸了摸自己的肚子，“小青峰，我肚子好痛啊~”

“哈？明明刚刚还好好的，现在怎么……”青峰还没揭穿黄濑的小伎俩，桃井立马冲到黄濑面前紧张道，“小黄没事吧？我赶紧把小绿叫过来给你看看哈，你先忍一下。”

说罢，桃井就跑出去打电话了。

“小绿？”黄濑纳闷了，不会是……

“当然是绿间真太郎那家伙了。”青峰说出了黄濑正想着的人。

“啊？才不要小绿间过来呢！明明我是个健康的只是发育晚了点的Omega，小绿间竟然骗我说什么二十二岁不受孕就会死！要不然我才不会……”

“不会和我做是吧？”青峰松开了抱着黄濑的手，在黄濑身边站直了看着他，“黄濑，你和我在一起究竟是有多么不愿意啊？竟然这么不愿意，当初为什么要缠着非要做我的Omega？”

“我哪有缠着小青峰啊！”黄濑怒道，“当时明明是小青峰对我死缠烂打啊！”

“好，”青峰泄了气，无奈道，“是我青峰大辉死赖着你黄濑凉太。既然你不愿意被我碰，我以后绝对不会碰你黄濑凉太一根汗毛。”

青峰转身离开了别墅，只留下黄濑一个人在沙发上呆呆地看着青峰离开的背影。“什么啊！丢下我一个人在这里算什么啊！青峰大辉！”

黄濑刚想追出去，可是酸痛的身子真的是无法走动了。黄濑跌倒在地毯上，看着已经没有踪影了的青峰有点想哭。明明做都做了，青峰对自己说出那些话算什么意思啊！好像要彻底跟自己摆脱关系一样，都怀了你青峰大辉的孩子你想怎么样啊！

“小黄，你怎么跌在地上了？”桃井赶快扶起了黄濑，却发现黄濑的肩膀是颤抖的。“小黄，你怎么哭了？”

“黄濑，你怎么了？”绿间正好下班往今吉别墅这边赶过来，所以很快就赶到了。“黄濑你哭什么啊？你不知道负面情绪对你肚子里面的宝宝很不好吗？而且你还是初次就怀上的，更要小心一点啊！”

“小青峰都不要我了，呜呜~”黄濑抱住桃井，哭的很伤心。

“所以说，你很在乎青峰吧，黄濑。”绿间无奈地扶起了坐在地上的黄濑，擦去了黄濑脸上泪水，“黄濑，你听我说。第一个月，你的情绪是很重要的。胎气在第一个月的时候很不稳定，不过后三个月就没有问题了。”

“小绿间是什么意思啊？怀胎四个月就可以生下宝宝了吗？”黄濑糯糯的声音里还是听出了震惊。

“Beta要十个月，但是Omega只要四个月就可以了。你知道的，Omega总是被人们誉为‘伟大的生命孕育者。’”

“那我和青峰的宝宝四个月以后就会出生了呗？”

“嗯。”绿间道，“你和青峰怎么了？”

“我说了一些置气的话惹小青峰生气了。”黄濑拽住绿间，“小绿间送我回家好不好？我有点担心小青峰……”

 

“叮咚~”

青峰本来酒量就不大，自己在家里喝闷酒，一瓶下肚里，青峰就有些晕乎乎的了。

“谁闲着没事按门……”青峰开门看见是黄濑和绿间，“你怎么回来了？”

青峰自然是对着黄濑说的。青峰没想到黄濑竟然还会来找自己而不是躲自己远远的。

“谢谢小绿间送我回家啦，小绿间拜拜~”黄濑赶紧进屋关上了门。

“喂，黄濑，青峰喝酒了。你不能和一个酒鬼一起……”绿间话没说完，就被关在了门外。

“喂，你知道我会对你做什么吧，黄濑。”青峰醉醺醺地把黄濑按在门上，还有葡萄酒味道的舌头送进黄濑的嘴里搅动起来。

黄濑身子还有些软，扯着青峰的衣服才勉强能站稳。黄濑回吻着青峰，想用吻跟青峰说对不起。

“黄濑……”青峰把耳朵贴在黄濑心脏，“我的触碰就那么让你讨厌吗？我都不知道为什么会这么迷恋你，黄濑。我青峰大辉唯一碰过的人就只有你黄濑凉太，只有你一个啊！黄濑，你究竟知不知道啊！”

“小青峰……”黄濑感觉到自己心猛烈地跳动着，完全超出了正常心速的范畴。

“黄濑，我要你。”青峰突然抱着黄濑就进了卧室，把黄濑放到床上，就紧紧压住了黄濑疯狂地抚摸亲吻黄濑。

“小青峰别释放信息素啊！”黄濑惊吓极了，“别伤害我们的宝宝啊～小绿间说了过了第一个月胎儿胎气就稳定了……然后就应该可以了……”黄濑越说声音越小，而脸也应景般的红起来了。

“宝宝”两个字让青峰有些清醒了，青峰赶紧把黄濑松开，揉了揉昏沉沉的脑袋，背对着黄濑道，“对不起。”

“小青峰，说对不起的人应该是我啊。我是很喜欢小青峰才会有小青峰的宝宝啊！所以小青峰不要瞎想来折磨自己了。”

青峰把黄濑小心翼翼地抱在怀里，同黄濑一起睡去了。

而一大早，青峰和黄濑是被绿间打来的电话吵醒的。

“青峰大辉你疯了吗！黄濑为你怀了孩子都不容易，你既然还敢酒后α乱α性！你是想葬送那孩子的命吗？！”

“行了，绿间，我知道昨天确实我不对。而且我没对黄濑做什么。”

青峰只想吐槽，这太像老妈子骂自己女儿的负心汉了啊！

“黄濑怀α孕这四个月，你必须好好照顾他！不许让他累到了！不许再把他弄哭了知道吗！还有，你要保证黄濑天天心情愉悦！你要是把我孙子……呸！那个把孩子伤到了，我第一个不饶你啊！”绿间有点融入角色太深了，差点说错了口。

青峰更加确信这是绿间代表如今已被自己的今吉老爹压榨的笠松大叔跟自己交涉呢！

“不用你说我也会这样做啊！那可是我儿子啊！”

“行了，挂了。”

青峰挂了电话，看见床上的黄濑已经醒了。而且，脸上的微笑完全不怀好意啊！

“黄濑，你想干什么？”青峰看着黄濑朝自己展开双臂，好像要自己抱你的样子。

“小绿间刚刚不是说我不能劳累吗？所以小青峰要抱着我去卫生间。”

“哈？”

“哈什么哈！快点过来啦～”黄濑挪动着往靠近青峰的床边蹭过去，“小青峰抱抱～”

青峰看着黄濑这可爱的模样完全没有抵抗力了，不过到了卫生间，青峰就发现黄濑这可不是怀α孕的节奏啊，这分明就是植物人的节奏啊！

黄濑长着嘴让青峰帮他刷牙……

“举个牙刷也能累到你？”青峰轻敲了一下黄濑的脑袋，“根本就不是怕累到你自己吧，你是懒吧？”

“嘻嘻……现在我最大哦，小青峰～”黄濑灿烂一笑，“快点啊～”

在黄濑的逼迫下，青峰帮黄濑刷了牙，洗了脸，敷了面膜，洗了面膜，擦了精华水，乳液和一些青峰都不知道是什么的化妆品。

青峰突然觉得黄濑这出门一趟也太累了吧？

谁知，黄濑又让自己把他送到床上？！

“你不是要出去吗？”青峰不解地问道。

“我没有要出去啊……”黄濑晃着脑袋完全不知道青峰为什么会觉得自己要出去。

“那你摸那么多瓶瓶罐罐的干什么啊？”

“这是最简单的皮肤护理啊～”

……青峰感觉自己完全被黄濑knock down了！

“早饭哦，小青峰～”

“麻烦死了，黄濑。”

可是话虽这么说，可青峰还是按照孕妇的需求做了早饭。酒足饭饱之后，黄濑突然提议看鬼片。

“哈？你都多大的人了，还看鬼片啊！”青峰强烈反对的态度让黄濑觉得很好玩。

“小青峰不是……害怕吧？”黄濑觉得青峰完全暴露了自己啊！

“害怕？笑话，我就是怕你吓到了孩子。”

“不会啦，那我们看吧！”

青峰很丢脸的承认，本来应该黄濑握住自己的手臂吓得瑟瑟发抖，可现在！完全反过来了是要怎样啊！

“哈哈哈！这个鬼太蠢了！”黄濑指着屏幕大笑道。

……青峰除了觉得这个电影很吓人之外完全不知道黄濑为什么可以把鬼片看成喜剧片一般似的哈哈大笑！

“哈哈哈，诶？小青峰你怎么不笑啊？这电影多有意思啊！”

“黄濑，咱俩看的是一个片不？”为什么你那么欢脱啊！

“小青峰原来怕鬼啊！哈哈哈，我还以为青峰什么都会做，而且做的很好呢！”

“只要把黄濑你‘做’好不就行了？”

“小青峰犯规啊！看我怎么惩罚你！”

『6』

“喂，黄濑，咱们去睡觉吧？这电影多无聊啊。”青峰早就已经把黄濑抱在自己怀里了。现在黄濑坐在青峰身前，而青峰把下巴搭在黄濑右肩膀上。要说青峰抱黄濑这么紧的原因，简直太简单了！因为青峰被这鬼片吓到手都出冷汗了，根本不能满足于只拽着黄濑的衣角。青峰明显感觉到一股股的恐惧感向自己袭来，再加上黄濑不合时宜的笑声，太惊悚了！

“小青峰要睡自己睡去啊，我要看完再睡。”黄濑盯着屏幕，随意道，“小青峰手上湿湿的，不会是害怕吧？”

“哈？怎……怎么可能啊！我怎么可能害怕看鬼片！这世界上根本没有鬼好吗！”青峰赶紧松开了紧紧握住黄濑手的双手，“算了，既然你要看一会儿，那我就陪你看好了。要不然，你好真以为我怕这种小儿科的东西了！”

“小青峰就装吧。”黄濑突然从青峰怀里站起来，“我不想看了，小青峰想看就继续看吧。”

“诶诶，黄濑，我和你一起回屋。”青峰赶紧拽住黄濑。

“小青峰干嘛拽我啊？”黄濑甩了甩，当然甩不掉青峰握的很紧很紧的手了！

“还不是怕你害怕啊！”青峰把黄濑抱了起来，“别累到了，我给你送回屋里。”

“小青峰放我下来啦，我又不害怕。对了，今天小青峰在客房里睡吧，我想自己一个人睡。”

“哈？黄濑你想干什么啊？自己睡？你是疯了吗！”青峰闻言激动极了，我一个人怎么可能睡得着啊！

“小青峰要是承认自己怕鬼的话，我就和小青峰一起睡。要不然小青峰就要给我证明看看，小青峰很勇敢。”

“哈？我怎么可能怕……好吧，黄濑，我要和你一起睡。”青峰丢下了装酷的面具，看完鬼片还自己一个人睡，这是作死的节奏啊！

“哈哈哈，小青峰竟然怕鬼。明明觉得小青峰那么高大的！”黄濑乐呵呵道，“竟然小青峰承认了，我就勉为其难的和你一起睡吧。谁叫我黄濑凉太太善良，太伟大了啊～”

……青峰瞥了瞥自己怀里开心极了的黄濑，觉得自己一个八级Alpha被一个八级Omega嘲笑……这简直太丢脸了！

“喂，黄濑，你敢不敢不笑了？”青峰堆满十字架的眉头紧皱着，感觉自己作为黄濑Alpha的魅力和威严正在一点点瓦解？！

“所以说小青峰也有不如我的地方哦！”黄濑灿烂地笑起来，“小青峰以后不能理所当然的觉得我就是被压的一方哦！”

“哈？你还想反攻？！”青峰简直被吓到了。一个Omega跟自己说他不一定是被压的一方？！“喂，黄濑，我可是八级Alpha啊！八级懂什么意思吗？顶级，再没有比我高的了！”

“那小青峰还不是怕鬼片。”

“你不能通过这件事情就否定了我的一切啊！”青峰感觉到一股强有力的危机袭来。

“切，小青峰这么好面子啊。”黄濑拽了拽青峰，“走啦走啦，小青峰你要是还不动弹我就把你丢这里了啊！”

“你敢，黄濑。”青峰话说的挺硬汉的，可还是乖乖地拉着黄濑的手，进了卧室。

“喂，黄濑，你干嘛啊？”青峰看着黄濑往卫生间里走，赶紧把黄濑拉了回来，“别洗漱了，赶紧睡吧。”

“什么啊，小青峰怕成这样吗？”黄濑无奈地抖着手想把青峰紧紧握住自己的手甩掉，“我要上厕所啦！”

“……”青峰语塞，犹豫了一会儿，道，“那……我陪你一起去上。”

“哈？才不要！”黄濑憋的有点难受，可是真的是非常不想和青峰一起去卫生间，“小青峰你快放手啦！我快憋不住了！”

“这样吧，黄濑，一起去好了。”青峰把黄濑推进了卫生间。

“小青峰你干嘛！别盯着我看啊！你快点转过去啊！”黄濑被盯着自己看的青峰吓得不行，“你这样我……诶！”

青峰超级想钻到被子里，简直被这片子吓疯了。青峰看着黄濑扭扭捏捏的，想都没想就从黄濑身后绕过手来解开了黄濑牛仔裤的扣子，“你要是不好意思我帮你吧。”

“小青峰住手啦！”黄濑连忙拍掉了青峰，“小青峰是色鬼，小青峰不正经！”

“哈？黄濑你想什么呢！我就是单纯地想你快点尿完，然后咱俩快点上·床睡觉啊！”青峰环住黄濑腰身的手到是没再尝试去解黄濑的内·裤，不过黄濑憋不住也红着脸当着青峰排泄了。

“小青峰不要总抱着我啊！”黄濑扭了扭腰。

青峰好像发现了什么，“喂，黄濑，你腰围好像变粗了。”

黄濑一愣，“明明告诉你不要摸了！”黄濑气鼓鼓地盯着青峰，这个迟钝的小青峰真是……太恶劣了！

“你肚子也有点鼓有点圆了，黄濑。”青峰在黄濑肚皮上摸来摸去，又道。

“小青峰是前方记者吗！”黄濑提好了裤子，转过身来怒瞪着青峰，明明男人怀·孕这样的事情真的好尴尬啊！青峰竟然还说的这么轻巧，真的是很让人生气。

“黄濑，”青峰把黄濑搂在了自己怀里，“我的意思是，我爱你啊，黄濑。谢谢你为我怀了孩子。”说罢，青峰低头吻上了黄濑。

  
数日之后，黄濑才渐渐感觉到怀·孕真的好麻烦。且不说那恶心的感觉，就是挺着个大肚子走来走去的都是好烦人的事情。黄濑的肚子比一般怀·孕的Omega都大，这件事起初把青峰和黄濑吓了一跳。等向绿间问诊完，青峰简直乐得不行。

“黄濑，你太厉害了！”青峰“吧唧”一口亲了黄濑，“竟然可以一次排两个卵细胞，还给我生了两个儿子！”

“这有什么高兴的啊！”黄濑一听到是两个孩子很是不高兴。“我的身材要毁了！我还要当模特呢！”

“又不是我养不起你，你干嘛就一心想着跑出去干活啊，黄濑。”青峰听到黄濑那心烦的声音，心里很是不舒服。黄濑这样完全是不在乎自己和他的孩子的感觉啊！

“小青峰才不懂呢！”黄濑瞥了青峰一眼，“小青峰根本不懂男人的尊严是不可侵犯的这个道理吗！”

“所以你才不愿意为我生孩子？”青峰算是承认男人的尊严的确是很难放下的，毕竟自己是放不下。可是，黄濑是Omega啊！命中注定的，不是早就应该释怀一些了吗？“所以你才不愿意我碰你？”

“小青峰说那么冲的话干嘛！你该碰的都碰了，我该怀的都怀了，小青峰还有什么不满意的啊！我不过只是希望小青峰能给我的尊严流出一丝喘息的余地啊！”

“所以，你还想去当你的模特是吗？”

青峰的质疑被黄濑的手机打断了。

“喂，你好。”黄濑接了电话。

“黄濑君你好，我是黑子哲也。”电话那边黑子的声音传来。“今天有一个娱乐访谈节目想找你做嘉宾，你要不要去？”

“真的吗？”黄濑闻言高兴极了。这几天除了去医院定期检查身体，就没怎么回过家门。黄濑天天对着青峰的脸简直要腻死了。

“……黄濑君觉得我会开这样无聊的玩笑吗？”电话那头黄濑感觉到了面瘫黑子身上散发的阵阵寒意……

“那真的太好了！我要去！要现在去公司吗？”黄濑得到肯定的回答简直高兴到不行，“我要化一下妆吗？”

“额……真不知道黄濑君为什么这么激动……不过我觉得黄濑君还是和青峰君商量一下为好。若是青峰君同意了，黄濑君就请来公司吧。就这样，黄濑君再见。”

还没等黄濑回一句“再见”，黑子就挂断了。不过黄濑还是忽视了黑子的没礼貌，因为要上电视了这种事情真的是可以让黄濑很兴奋。

“喂，黄濑，你一个人傻乐什么！电话里说了什么事啊？”青峰见黄濑不安分地想跑的样子就把这事猜得八九不离十了。

“切！小青峰我现在是通知你哦！要注意我的用词是‘通知你’，我一会儿要去参加一个综艺访谈节目，你不许拦着我不让我去。”黄濑保持着高度警惕性，防止青峰把自己拉近怀里或是抱住而阻挡了自己去参加节目的道路。

“黄濑你就那么喜欢拍摄？”青峰看着黄濑这只毫无还击之力的小猫模样实在萌。“你要是真的忍不住想上电视或是做杂志封面，我大可以满足你的愿望。”

“怎么满足？”黄濑用装作不在意的口气问道，实际上耳朵竖的直直的就等着听青峰的说道。

“你知道今吉集团的经营范围十分广吧？”青峰给了黄濑一个提示。

“哈？小青峰竟然舍得让我代言今吉集团的一些产品吗？！简直太棒了！对了，赶紧把我送到火神大我的公司，我要去录节目了！”

『7』

“你真要去录那个访谈节目？”青峰看着高兴地都快要蹦起来的黄濑，简直都担心黄濑把自己的孩子给蹦没了，“你可别后悔。”

“怎么可能后悔啊！”黄濑白了青峰一眼，“我黄濑凉太可不是那种被男人包^养的人，我要自己养活自己，而且我完全有能力。青峰大辉你别想把我当成你的充气^娃娃，天天发泄你的性^欲！”

“真不知道你脑袋里一天天都在想些什么，黄濑。”青峰很不喜欢黄濑的用词，什么“充气^娃娃”，“要真的是充气^娃娃的话，你的胸完全不合格。”

“那你就找个大^胸女人去吧，青峰大辉！”黄濑闻言愤怒地朝青峰丢去一个抱枕，“你要是不愿意送我去的话，我自己去。别以为没了你，我黄濑凉太都出不了门活不下去了。”

“行了，黄濑，你现在脾气可真是大啊。”青峰把抱枕放回沙发上，拉起黄濑，“赶紧去换衣服，要不然晚了人家说你耍大牌。”

“你送我去？”黄濑起身看着青峰，问道。

“要不呢？让你自己去？不知道的以为我青峰大辉虐待你黄濑凉太呢。再说我怎么放心你和孩子……”

“停……不许提我肚子的事儿，想着就心烦。”黄濑转身去了卧室，丢下青峰一人在客厅里。

黄濑还是不能接受怀^孕的事情，男人的自尊还真是麻烦啊……明明是Omega，难道不该早就做好这样的心理准备了吗？！黄濑凉太还真是，难道是因为做模特做多了，不想被一个人困住？

青峰私心是不想让黄濑展现在外界面前的，毕竟黄濑的确是好看的很，而且喜欢他的人怕是也多的可怕。虽然自己的人被那么多人喜欢，的确是件挺自豪的事情，可是偏偏遇上了青峰这样占有欲超级强的顶级Alpha，真是“绝配”啊。

黄濑穿好衣服回来的时候，看见青峰好像在给谁打电话。

“就这么定了，我和黄濑一会儿就到。”青峰放下手机，看着穿着牛仔裤和紧身衣服的黄濑，有点来气了。“黄濑，你就算是这么讨厌我，也不能对你的孩子下狠手吧。”

“不就是牛仔裤和紧点的衣服嘛！我还没怪你青峰大辉把我肚子^弄大了，害的我都穿不下漂亮衣服就只能这么穿了呢！”黄濑完全不理会青峰，直径走到门口穿鞋。

“黄濑凉太，”青峰一把将黄濑扯到了自己面前，“我青峰大辉以后不会再碰你，但是这个孩子你必须给我好好生下来！回去把衣服给我换了！我警告你黄濑凉太，你可以自虐，你要是敢伤了我的孩子，我青峰大辉觉得不饶你。”

“你吼什么！”黄濑用力甩开了青峰的手，“这是我的身子，我想怎么样就怎么样！”

“你不换是不是？”青峰突然把黄濑公主抱起来，走进卧室一把丢在了床上。二话没说就扒^下了黄濑的牛仔裤，“你不换我帮你换，黄濑。”

“你变态啊，青峰大辉！”黄濑极力反抗着青峰，可是还是敌不过青峰，眼看着自己的上衣也被扒^下来了就觉得委屈极了。“你把我当成你的玩物了是吗？我凭什么要听你的！”

“穿上。”青峰丢给黄濑一身宽松的衣服和裤子，“你要是想录节目就乖乖听我的话，否则，我不介意和你一直在家里耗着。反正公司丢下不是一天两天了，为了你黄濑凉太我青峰大辉算是豁出去了。”

黄濑是真的闲不住的那种人，能出去录影黄濑真的很高兴。吃一时的小亏黄濑算是认了，但是这并不代表黄濑认输了，并不代表黄濑向青峰低头了。

“切，怀了你这种人的种我黄濑凉太真是疯了！”黄濑话是这么说，可还是穿上了青峰丢过来的衣服。黄濑毫不在乎地就当着青峰的面穿，腹部微微隆起已经能看出来了。

青峰盯着黄濑隆起的小^腹有些出神。

“看什么看，你要是喜欢等哪天我也把你青峰大辉的肚子弄大了，你就知道是什么滋味了。”黄濑穿好衣服站在镜子前照了照，竟然还不错？！黄濑一直觉得青峰虽然很帅穿衣风格却是那种高冷型的，和自己完全不是同一风格，所以根本就没想过青峰会给自己搭配出这么完美的服饰。

“穿好了就赶紧走，嫌我给你搭的衣服丑，不想去了就说。”青峰往门口走，没理黄濑。

“混蛋青峰大辉！”黄濑骂道，却也跟着青峰走了。

青峰和黄濑一路上没说一句话。虽然是乖乖地听着青峰的话跟着青峰走，可是黄濑心里是既生气又委屈。青峰完全以他自己的想法就想左右别人的行为了，真是太大男子主义了吧！

“我的大明星啊，您可算是到了！”火神在电视台门口这个徘徊又徘徊的，就是没看见青峰和黄濑，这看着青峰那家伙大牌闪亮的法拉利赶紧扑上去道，“快点进去吧，都快开始拍摄了！”

“对不起小火神，我现在就去。”黄濑慌忙地下了车，刚想跑去录播室，就被青峰拦腰环住了。“你放手，青峰大辉！”

“我说过的话，你黄濑凉太是听不进去吧？”青峰的语气也是冷冷的，毕竟自己孩子的娘那么不爱惜他们共同的结晶，轮到谁身上都不会高兴吧。“既然这样的话，我也不跟你讲理了。”

“咳咳……”火神看着这小两口吵架，真是……“你俩想吵架的话回家吵去啊，我还急着录影呢！你们以为和这么大牌的电视台合作容易啊？！”

“很难吗？”青峰冷冷地扫了火神一眼。

火神汗，“您财大气粗不难，我的小公司可没那么大实力啊，青峰大爷！您还让不让你家宝贝儿去录影啦？不让的话，我赶紧找人来救场啊！”

“去去！”黄濑赶紧答道，“青峰你放手，我好好走路就行了。”

青峰闻言放开了揽住黄濑腰的手，黄濑立马撤离青峰一米外的地方，真是不想和青峰大辉呆在一起了！

“诶？”黄濑看着跟着自己走进影棚的青峰完全疑惑了，青峰跟着自己进来算是什么意思？难道自己还能在现场把孩子给打掉了？“你干嘛跟着我啊，青峰大辉！”

“一会儿你就知道了。”青峰和黄濑坐到了录影室的沙发上，导演手势一落，表示录影开始。

“大家好，我是主持人小花，欢迎收看本期的‘小花的男神天下’节目！正如大家所看的，本期的男神可是夫妻档哦！是今吉集团现任总裁青峰大辉和法国顶级名模黄濑凉太！两位先跟大家打一下招呼吧！”

“大家好，我是黄濑凉太，很高兴能和大家见面。”黄濑灿烂的笑容完全是all kill的节奏。

青峰当然不喜欢黄濑对着别人露出这么欠^干的笑容，可是也不好发作。

“青峰大辉，黄濑凉太的Alpha。”青峰好像宣誓主权似的，特意说了一下黄濑的所有权。

黄濑瞥了青峰一眼，什么“黄濑凉太的Alpha”！明明就是在强调自己是Omega啊！青峰大辉太恶劣了！曾经有喜欢上他的错觉真的是疯了吧！而且，为什么这个节目也要请青峰大辉啊！

“大家一定很疑惑为什么小花这次请了两个男神来，那是因为我们今天主要就是唠唠青峰君和黄濑君的私生活哦！看着这两个男神甜甜蜜蜜的，真是羡慕嫉妒恨啊！”

黄濑这下算是明白了，原来青峰是给节目组打电话要把他自己也录进去吗？！

黄濑偷偷瞥了一眼青峰，以示自己的不悦。

青峰当然察觉到了。青峰可是一直在关注着黄濑的一举一动的，也真是够了！自己怎么会突然这么在乎黄濑啊？难道真的是因为孩子吗？

“下面我们就开始问问题喽！”小花朝着青峰和黄濑笑的好奸诈……“先来一个简单的问题当下酒菜好啦，两位第一次接吻是在什么时候呢？”

“我和黄濑接过太多次吻了，还真记不住第一次是什么时候了。”青峰随意道，完全改了刚刚冷淡的口气，真是会逢场作戏！

“都记不住第一次接吻的日子，你真的爱我吗？”黄濑故意找茬，刚刚的仇现在报了也不迟。

青峰闻言一笑，凑近黄濑吻上了黄濑的唇，贴了好一会儿才意犹未尽地离开黄濑。而因为刚刚的亲近青峰的手自然而然的环上了黄濑的腰身，肩膀也贴着黄濑肩膀坐着了。

黄濑想瞪青峰，可是这么多镜头下黄濑自然不能做出这样不和的事情。黄濑当然知道，果然和青峰在这里闹掰了，对自己对青峰是都没有好处的。

“青峰君这样秀恩爱真的好吗？”小花看的眼睛都直了！“青峰君太霸气太帅气了有没有！好羡慕黄濑君有这么霸道的Alpha宠爱呢！”

黄濑完全愤怒了，可是还是忍住了。曾经还没在法国出名之前，自己被那么多媒体黑说自己是靠身体才上位的，黄濑也忍了。毕竟自己没做过自己知道就够了，别人的非议也改变不了这个事实。

“下一个问题有点尖锐喽！”小花道，“法国媒体曾经报道过说黄濑君是靠身体^上位的，那么这件事情是真的吗？”

“黄濑是不是处^子^之^身我最有话语权了吧。”青峰严肃道，“我看这些不怀好意的人怕是窥伺我的人所以吃不到葡萄就想毁了黄濑吧。不过大家有眼睛都能看到，黄濑是有真正实力的模特也很努力。”

“黄濑君对这件事情有什么想说的吗？”

“如果我真的被人玷污过，像青峰这样洁癖的处女座会要我才真的是奇迹吧。”黄濑吐了吐舌头，开玩笑道。

“哈哈，青峰君是处女座禁忌的话只有黄濑君才敢说啊！真是羡慕黄濑君这么受青峰君的溺爱呢！下一个问题，两位的宝宝是经历了几次发^情的结晶啊？”

“一次。”黄濑找回了主动权，在录影室里都让青峰占上风自己还不抵气死？！

“真的假的？！”小花简直惊呆了！“小花这么惊讶是因为我本身也是Omega啦，小花的宝宝可是第十次的时候才有的~青峰君竟然这么威猛吗？！话说，黄濑君第一次就让青峰君为所欲为的进入自己的生^殖^道啊！”

黄濑简直要钻地缝了！这个女主持人这么开放吗？！那样的词说的都这么轻巧真的好吗？！

“也没有啦！就是小青峰自己钻进去的，我根本就阻止不了啊！”黄濑一着急，连口癖都出来了。

“‘小青峰’？黄濑君对青峰君的爱称好可爱啊！话说好像只有非常爱对方的Omega才会第一次就完全敞开的接受自己的Alpha啊！原来青峰君和黄濑君真的是真爱啊！真是让人羡慕的一对啊！”

……黄濑完全无语……哪里看出我喜欢这个臭黑皮了？！那都是意外好不好！怎么可能都没认识一个人几天就喜欢他喜欢到想让他进^入自己身体那么深的地方啊！当时问绿间，绿间说是潜意识里的喜欢只是自己还没感觉到，可是现在黄濑对青峰就只有深深深深的讨厌啊！

“那么黄濑君现在微微鼓起的肚子里是可爱的小宝宝喽？”

“是啊。”青峰父爱爆发似的轻轻摸了摸黄濑的腹^部，“快要做爸爸的感觉真的是很幸福。有黄濑这样的爱人，我的人生也算是无憾了。”

黄濑想拿开青峰的手，谁知道刚一碰到青峰的手，就被青峰反握住一起抚摸自己的腹^部，那画面还真是温馨……

“那青峰君和黄濑君给小宝宝起名字了吗？”

“黄濑……”黄濑还没说完，青峰的声音就盖过了黄濑的，“青峰凉太。取我的姓和黄濑的名。”

“青峰君的占有欲真的好强哦！感觉做青峰太太还真是时刻都能感受到自己被青峰君这样的帅气多金的男人宠爱的滋味啊！”

录影进行了两个多小时，问题是越来越隐私。最后竟然连问黄濑最喜欢青峰用什么体^位来上他比较喜欢。

真是太不愉快了！好像这访谈完全是围绕着青峰所想要的来进行的。

 

“喂，黄濑，你走那么快不怕……”

“你丫的青峰大辉！”黄濑一拳砸在了青峰胸膛上，“你是不是觉得我黄濑凉太很好欺负啊！”

“我要是看你黄濑凉太好欺负，我T^M^D早就把你^操^翻了，黄濑凉太！”青峰本来脾气就不是很好，可看在黄濑为自己做了那么大牺牲的份上，对黄濑也总是顺着毛来。可是黄濑对待自己和他们的孩子的态度青峰实在是忍不了了！“我青峰大辉可是今吉集团的总裁，我想要谁还不是一伸手的事儿？”

“那你就去跟别人上^床吧！”黄濑气得踢了青峰一脚就转身要走。

谁知道，身子被青峰用力往后一拽就依靠在青峰的法拉利上被青峰堵上了嘴。

“唔……”黄濑完全不想被青峰触碰了，根本不喜欢的人怀了他的种真是T^M^D不爽。黄濑用力推着青峰压得狠狠地身子，可是青峰的舌头完全不考虑自己的感受就在自己口中胡乱地索取。黄濑的身子很快就软了下来，只能死死地扯着青峰的衣服才不至于滑下去。“青峰大辉你T^M真是贱！”

“我青峰大辉就贱了，黄濑，我青峰大辉就T^M贱了！”青峰拉开后车门把黄濑狠狠地推在车座上，从车里把车门锁上，把车内里的自动黑窗帘拉了下来。“既然都被你冠上这样的名头了，我青峰大辉不做点对得起这名号的事真是枉费了你的苦心了，黄濑！”

青峰附身下去扯开了黄濑的衣服，裤子也轻而易举地脱了下来。

“青峰大辉你给我住手！”黄濑被青峰吓到了，“我才怀^孕两天，你不能……唔……”

青峰完全丧失理智了，卷住黄濑可恶的舌头就用力搅动。双手也捏住黄濑软^嫩的乳^头用力揉搓。Alpha强大的信息素在黄濑周身萦绕着完全是致命的诱^惑！

“啊~哈~青峰大辉你住手~”黄濑被青峰咬住了^乳^头，而%性%器%早就被青峰狠狠地揉%搓%着硬了起来。

青峰疯狂地吸着黄濑的乳%头，好像饥渴待哺育的婴儿把黄濑那里吸得红肿极了。狠狠刮着黄濑乳^头的手沿着黄濑的侧腰滑到了黄濑的大^腿^内^侧，像揉%搓女人%乳%房一般用力揉着黄濑软%嫩%敏%感的大%腿。

“小青峰~住手啊~”黄濑完全软了身子，只能无助地说着反抗的话，可惜出口就已经成了诱^人的呻%吟声了。

“叫的这么骚还叫我住手？黄濑凉太，你太违心了吧！”青峰掰开了黄濑的手感好的要疯掉的臀%瓣，手指狠狠地插%进了黄濑的小%穴里用力搅动。青峰的动作看似无规律实则哪一下都没错过黄濑内%里的凸%起。因为袭来的快感太刺激了，黄濑不由自主地夹^紧了青峰的手指。

“青峰大辉~你出去~”黄濑不知是因为是羞%耻还是因为太爽了，眼角溢出了泪水。

“明明夹%得这么紧，黄濑，你想要我吧。”青峰又插%进了一根手指，狠狠地抽%插着黄濑的后%穴。“明明前面都翘%得这么高，你的自尊就那么重要吗，黄濑？”

“不许~哈~你住手~不许插%了~”黄濑断断续续地呻%吟声完全激起了青峰的欲%望，青峰下狠心一下子又插%进了两个手指，抽%插的幅度和青峰的性%器完全没有两样了！

“啊！”

突然的粗%大和快速地抽%动让黄濑无助地泄了出来。

青峰俯下身去贴着黄濑别过头去的耳朵，“这么快就%射%了，一会儿我的东西进%去了，你会不会疯掉啊，黄濑？”

“你闭嘴！”黄濑软着身子狠骂道，“你要是继续做下去，你的儿子死了……啊！”

青峰听到这话便疯了，把自己的α性α器狠狠地插α入黄濑的体内，青峰抽α插的频率快的要把黄濑插α穿了似的。

“疼～好疼～”黄濑眼角不断溢出眼泪，可是青峰完全没有在乎黄濑的感受。再一次进α入黄濑的体α内青峰简直无法自拔地想要狠狠α戳α黄濑的α内α里。

太爽了！青峰不断壮大的性α器把青峰真实的感受全部告诉了黄濑，可是黄濑能感觉到的痛楚大过了快α感。黄濑只想青峰赶紧α射α在自己身体里然后饶了自己，眼睛越来越沉的黄濑闭上了眼睛。

在黄濑里冲撞的感觉太美妙了！青峰享受着黄濑的紧α致和吸住自己α性α器的那软α嫩的肠α壁。用力送了进去，青峰α插α到黄濑身体里很深的地方全部α射α了出来。

可是青峰把α性α器α抽α出来的时候完全呆了，一股红血从黄濑的菊α花里流了出来，青峰这才发现黄濑已经晕过去了！

“黄濑！黄濑！”青峰晃了晃黄濑的身子，可是没有反应。

青峰吓得赶紧开车去了绿间的医院。

  
“你真行啊，青峰大辉！”绿间走出手术室，朝青峰走过来劈头就骂，“对着怀α孕α的黄濑玩α车α震你真是男人啊！你这么不爱惜黄濑为什么还要α上α他？你是人渣吗！”

青峰没有回话。绿间说的这些自己都在黄濑做手术的时候骂了自己千百遍了！

“黄濑，他……没事吧？”青峰抬起眼来看着绿间，眼睛微微有点竟然是哭过的样子！

“你要是真的关心他的话，就不会对他做出这么过分的事情了！”绿间还是忍不住骂了青峰，“黄濑和孩子都保住了，青峰大辉你还真是命好啊！”

“真的？”青峰握住绿间的手都是抖着的，“黄濑……黄濑他真的没事？”

“出了些血，不过幸亏送来的及时，没有大碍了。不过，青峰，你要是真的不喜欢黄濑的话，就去找别的Omega吧，别这么折磨黄濑啊！”

“我错了，绿间，我真的错了。”青峰无力地靠在墙上，青峰感觉自己都快被抽干了。“他没事真的是太好了。”

“啪！”不知什么时候笠松幸男出现在了青峰面前，当然身边少不了今吉翔一。笠松幸男一巴掌狠狠地打到了青峰的脸上。

“你想让我的凉太死吗，青峰大辉？”笠松幸男眼睛都是湿的，明显是哭的稀里哗啦的。

“对不起，笠松叔叔。”青峰低头向笠松认错。

“黄濑没事就好了，笠松你先回去休息吧，我和青峰在这里看着。”今吉扶着笠松道。

“我要陪着凉太，不会再离开他让他受伤了。”笠松走进了黄濑的病房。

“大辉，原因。”今吉看笠松离开了，才开口问青峰道，“为什么要这么做？”

“爸，我大概是疯了。黄濑不喜欢我，他不喜欢我和他的孩子。”青峰声音低沉道，“想要拥有一个人为什么这么难，我只是想要他而已啊。”

“大辉，爱一个人是需要等待的。”今吉道，“等黄濑醒过来了，跟他分居吧。”

“爸……”青峰无助地看着今吉。

“孩子归黄濑，你要给他和孩子一点时间。”今吉摸了摸青峰的头，“爸爸会帮你的。”

“我知道了。”

  
“凉太你醒了！”笠松抱住了自己儿子，喜极而泣。

“小笠松干嘛哭啊！好像我死里逃生了似的。话说小笠松只有在我生病的时候才会出现吗？”黄濑也紧紧抱住了笠松，久违的安全感袭来。

“黄濑……”青峰站在走廊窗外一整夜没合眼睛，看着那个熟睡的黄毛心都快裂了。看黄濑一醒来就立刻冲了进去。

“青峰大辉你不要过来！”黄濑看见青峰浑身发抖，吓得缩进了笠松的怀里。

“黄濑你别害怕！”青峰止住了前进的脚步，“我不会再伤害你了。我以后不会再来见你了，你自己好好地养好身体。还有，对不起，黄濑，对不起。”说罢，青峰留恋地望着黄濑，好不容易才狠下心来离开了。

看着青峰离开，黄濑只觉得自己心里空落落的，而眼泪竟然不由自主地流了下来！

“凉太，你别哭啊……”笠松赶紧拿纸巾帮黄濑擦干了眼泪，“你还是喜欢青峰那小子的？”

“没有！”黄濑大吼道，“我才不会喜欢那种混蛋呢！”

“咚咚咚”

“小黄，你没事吧？”桃井五月看着哭啼的黄濑吓了一跳，赶快走过去安慰。“小黄以后我和笠松叔叔照顾你，你就在这里好好呆着，等把孩子生下来了就出去。”

“对，凉太，像五月说的，乖乖呆在这里把孩子平平安安地生下来。”

可是肚子里是青峰那混蛋的孩子啊！

“毕竟也是你最亲近的亲人啊，黄濑。”今吉不知道什么时候也进来了。

黄濑一愣，的确。自己是被笠松收养的孤儿，若是说血缘关系的亲人的话，这个孩子是和自己最亲的人了！

“我会把他生下来的。”黄濑道，“但我不会让青峰夺走这个孩子的，等他生下来以后，我就要取消和青峰的订婚约定。今吉叔叔对不起，这剩下几个月就麻烦您想个两全其美的法子既不伤害我和青峰的名声又能让我们再无瓜葛了。”

“这……”今吉想了想，“好，我尽量。”

『8』

自从那件事以后，青峰就真的没出现在黄濑面前。但是黄濑不知道为什么，这几天晚上本来睡得就不深。在迷迷糊糊的睡梦中，黄濑好像隐隐约约闻到了青峰的味道。

“凉太，你是冻着了吗？”笠松起的很早，走到黄濑床边看着黄濑在被子里发抖。晃了晃睡得不熟的黄濑，担心道。

笠松晚上是睡在黄濑病房里一个临时搭的床上，而桃井主要是负责黄濑的饮食。当然，吃的都是今吉家大厨做的，不是桃井五月亲自掌勺的。

“小笠松……”黄濑睁开眼睛看着担心自己的笠松赶紧道，“我没有事啦～小笠松不要担心。以前不都是这样嘛！睡觉的时候不管盖多厚的被都还是身子发抖。要是小笠松这么担心的话，就像以前我小时候那样抱着我睡觉好啦～”

“真是说胡话啊，凉太。”笠松轻敲了一下黄濑的脑袋，“你都这么大了，睡觉还要你爸我抱着好意思吗？”

“小笠松不是一直会把我当孩子嘛！”黄濑抱住笠松灿烂地笑了笑，“还是呆在小笠松身边有安全感！小笠松离开我这么久都不想我吗？”

“傻凉太，我这么可能不想你！”笠松抱紧了黄濑，“我可是从小到大都没离开你超过两天啊！”

“咚咚咚”

“营养早餐来啦～”五月推门而入，就看见了这父子情深的戏码，便开玩笑道，“幸亏我爸不在，要不然好吃死小黄的醋了！要知道我老爸要是想抱抱笠松叔叔可是要费好大力气的！”

“嘻嘻，谁叫小笠松是我的老爸。”黄濑被五月逗笑了，“小桃井今天拿来什么好吃的啦？”

“小黄是大馋猫啊！”五月把吃的放在了黄濑床上支起的小桌子上，一盒一盒地打开，里面的食物简直色香味俱全！

“偶哇，小桃井今天带来这么多好吃的啊～”黄濑眼睛都发亮。

“小黄这几天不是一直胃口不太好吗，阿大……不是，是我和大厨都很担心啦，所以就做了些感觉小黄看着能有胃口的。”

“凉太，你先漱漱口再吃啊！”笠松赶紧拦下了黄濑要动筷子的手，“那，漱口水喝一口。”

黄濑乖乖喝了口漱口水，漱了漱口，然后拿起筷子看着笠松，“小笠松，这下可以吃了吧？”

“咕噜噜……”黄濑的肚子很配合地叫唤起来，显得黄濑更可怜巴巴的了！

“小黄好萌啊！在笠松叔叔面前这么像小孩子。”桃井忍不住吐槽，“小黄赶紧吃吧，可别浪费了……额……大厨都一片苦心啊！”

“好嘞！”黄濑下筷子吃起来，都很合胃口，不过……“今天饭菜的和以前的都不同啊，是今吉叔叔换了一个厨子了吗？”

“啊？啊！是！我爸嫌弃以前那个大叔做的不好吃，今天招了个新的。这家伙可是凌晨四点就开始做了，好认真的一个厨子的！”

“那小桃井回去帮我谢谢他啦～真的好好吃哦！”黄濑吃着吃着突然想到了什么，不好意思道，“因为太好吃只顾着吃了，都忘了小笠松和小桃井了。你们快来一起吃啊～”

“我们都吃完了，你赶紧把自己喂得肥肥的。”笠松笑了笑，“你老爸我还等着抱这个可爱的大孙子呢！”

“那好吧，那我就自己吃啦。”黄濑又埋头吃起来，真的觉得这饭很好吃，好像是很用心做的感觉。

连续好几天，黄濑就一直享受着这个新厨子做的早饭。食欲也好多了。

“真想嫁给这个厨师师傅啊！”黄濑对着桃井笑道，“那样的话，胖死我都愿意。”

“哈哈，小黄其实是吃货吧！”桃井也笑了，只是心里有些苦涩。要是小黄知道这饭都是阿大早上四点就起来做的，不知道又会是什么心情。

  
“青峰？”火神接了电话，“你怎么打给我了？”

“喝酒去啊？”青峰道。

“哈？这大晚上的，你不回家抱你媳妇儿跟我孤男寡男的算什么？”火神真是无力吐槽这个人生大赢家，明明是钱也有了，漂亮老婆也有了，而且明明酒量小得可怜还想装失意高冷帅，真是够了！

“你来不来？”青峰道，“我就问你这一句。”

“来来，真是……青峰大爷您叫我还敢不去？哪啊？”火神叹了口气，难不成都快一个月前的那件事青峰还没解决？那青峰和黄濑这是在冷战？！

“以前那地方，你知道的。”说罢，青峰就挂了电话。

“青峰君要找火神君去喝酒吗？”黑子不知道从哪里冒了出来，不过即使黑子告诉火神自己一直站在这里火神大概也不会相信。“火神君还有好多报表没看吧？难道又要全部塞给我？我就领这么点工资却要做自己的活和火神君的活，火神君是不怕我辞职了？”

“黑子爷，您息怒。”火神赶紧打圆场，“您可是我们经纪公司的顶梁柱啊！您要是不干了，公司就只能倒闭了！”

“我也要去。”黑子道，“我也要去酒吧。”

“哈？一个青峰我都不一定能扶回来，你去了是要干嘛？我可不想看着两个小孩子啊！”

“火神君看来是不需要我了，我明天就辞职好了。反正在你这里干活好累好辛苦好……”

“行行行，你和青峰都是我的大爷！”火神简直无语，“不过黑子，你不会是还喜欢青峰吧？”

“……怎么会还喜欢青峰君那样的人啊。”黑子声音越来越小，完全能看穿黑子的心思啊！倒也是，如果已经不在乎青峰了，那黑子一定不会想要参与有关青峰的一切事情。“火神君，我们赶紧去吧，别让青峰君等时间长了。”

“火神这边。”青峰看见火神走进酒吧，便朝火神挥了挥手，看见火神身后的黑子奇怪道，“诶？哲也也跟来了？”

“青峰君这次没有忽略我还真是神奇啊！”黑子坐到青峰身边，吐槽道。明明有一次好不容易鼓起勇气向青峰告白，谁知道话还没说完青峰就走了！后来才知道是青峰没发现那里有人在站着！

“什么事啊，青峰？你怎么看起来这么无精打采的？几天没做了就这样了？”火神看着青峰胡子邋遢的，无语道，“你这怎么颓废成这熊样了？”

“没什么，今天就是找你来喝酒的。”青峰道，“来，喝！”

火神看着青峰自顾自地一杯接一杯喝着酒，感叹今天就是来出卖劳动力的！不过幸亏这家酒吧是高级会员制的，所以被狗仔的可能性不高。

“青峰君这是为谁啊？”黑子拄着下巴看着，表面上好像挺不在乎似的，“青峰君好久都没这么喝过酒了吧？”

“黑子，你要不要来一瓶？”青峰举着酒瓶迷迷糊糊地递给黑子，青峰这酒量也真是无力吐槽了。

“青峰君自己喝吧。”黑子握住青峰递过来酒瓶的手，很久都没触碰过青峰了。

青峰抽回手，本来也没喝几瓶酒，但是已经醉醺醺地开始说胡话了。“黄濑……黄濑……”

“青峰醉了。”火神叹了气，青峰大辉的酒量要是说出去了这不丢人？今吉集团的大总裁竟然喝了这几杯酒就醉的晕乎乎的了还真是……

“我负责把青峰君送回去吧。”黑子道。

“黑子……你可不能……”火神感觉黑子有些奇怪，“还是我送青峰回去。”

“火神君不相信我？即使火神君不相信我，这也是我和青峰君之间的事情，火神君也没权利干涉吧？”

“黑子，我知道你喜欢这个黑皮很长时间了，可是现在青峰都是有家室的人了，可不能去破坏一个家庭啊！”

“我有分寸的，火神君。”说罢，黑子就架起青峰艰难地往外走。

“诶，你要把他送去哪里啊？”火神赶紧帮忙扶着青峰，把青峰放到车上以后，火神看着神情坚定的黑子还是妥协了，“我帮你把他送过去。”

“xxx医院。”黑子道。

“为什么是那里？”火神吃惊地看着黑子，黑子想把青峰送到黄濑住的医院干什么？

“火神君就开车吧。”黑子道。

  
黄濑一个人睁着眼睛看着天花板，窗帘笠松走的时候拉上了。黄濑却在笠松走后把它又拉开了。自己一个人在阴暗的房间里真的很可怕，就好像被全世界抛弃了一样。

笠松今天没在黄濑病房里呆着，毕竟今吉和笠松也要过二人生活。不过绿间的医院的设施很完备，几乎每隔一段距离就有呼叫铃。而且绿间为了黄濑，将近一个月都住在了医院的临时休息室里。高尾因为这事没少暗地里责怪黄濑。要乖只能怪黄濑等级太高太稀少，绿间简直把黄濑当成宝一样，所以看到青峰伤害黄濑才会那么生气。

黄濑平躺着就是睡不着，这些天晚上睡觉的时候就觉得身子上很凉，每天早上都会瑟瑟发抖。

黄濑把手放在小腹上轻轻抚摸着，因为已经一个月大了所以鼓鼓的形状明显了很多。莫名的空虚感袭来，黄濑往被子钻了钻。

“咚咚咚”

很奇怪，居然这么晚了还有人敲门。

“小绿间吗？”黄濑有些勉强地支起自己的身子，看到推门进来的却是黑子哲也。“小黑子？”

“黄濑君，你和青峰君之间发生了什么吗？”黑子走到黄濑床边，月光撒在黑子身后，看起来有些不舒服。

黄濑好久没有听到过“青峰”这两个字了。不管是天天来照顾他的笠松还是桃井，或是有时来看他的今吉，都好像遗忘了青峰一样从不提起青峰。而黄濑自己也不会主动提及这个名字和这个人。

可是时隔一个月，从黑子口中第一次又听到“青峰”这个名字的时候，黄濑觉得心里某一处有些难受又有一些说不出的感觉。

“我和青峰没有什么啊，小黑子不要担心了。”黄濑很擅长伪装自己，用着平时一样带有活力的声音回答道。

“那青峰君为什么要去酒吧喝的烂醉？”黑子质疑道，“为什么喝醉的青峰君张口闭口就只有说‘黄濑’这两个字？”

黄濑有些吃惊地看着黑子，青峰难道对于那件事情是很愧疚的吗？

“小黑子你想我怎么做？”黄濑知道黑子这么说那就说明黑子的立场是站在青峰那边的。“小黑子告诉我这件事情的目的是基于什么？”

“我希望今晚黄濑君可以让青峰君陪着你，或者说希望今晚黄濑君可以陪陪青峰君。青峰君看起来真的很痛苦，黄濑君即使不喜欢青峰君也不会忍心自己孩子的父亲天天魂不守舍的吧？”

“那小黑子想要我怎么做？”黄濑隐隐觉得黑子对青峰的感觉很独特。

“火神君和我把青峰君架过来了。”黑子道，此时火神也好不容易把青峰架到了门口，“青峰大辉你还真沉啊！”

黄濑在青峰靠近了的时候就闻到了青峰身上信息素的味道，混杂着酒气。绿间说过，被Alpha标记过的Omega很容易就能闻到对方的信息素，即使对方克制了自己的气味。

这突然袭来熟悉的香甜味道就着酒气，别有一番味道。

青峰即使是醉的不省人事，却也告诉到了黄濑的信息素。“黄濑……”被火神勉勉强强架着的青峰轻轻呼唤道，“黄濑……”

“把他给我吧。”虽然现在因为肚子鼓起来，所以行动有些不便，黄濑还是慢慢走过去要扶着青峰。

“你一个怀孕的人就别随便乱走了。”火神见黄濑动作有点急，赶紧阻拦道。“我把他架过去，你别担心了，黄濑。”

火神一点一点把青峰架到黄濑身边，青峰好像知道那是黄濑似的抱紧了黄濑。昏昏沉沉的脑袋埋在了黄濑肩头，熟悉的味道扑鼻而来。“黄濑……”

黄濑本身就没有太多力气，这下青峰把所有的体重都压在了自己身上，有些支撑不住了。

“我帮你把青峰扶上床吧。”火神看着有些没有力气的黄濑，道。

“谢谢小火神和小黑子，剩下的事情就让我来做吧。”

“既然这样的话，黄濑君，我和火神君就走了。”

“嗯，谢谢你们。”黄濑对火神和黑子笑了笑，即使是月光洒在黄濑脸上也那么灿烂。

看着火神和黑子离开，黄濑轻轻拍了拍青峰的后背，“小青峰你觉得喝酒可以解决问题吗？”

“黄濑……”青峰轻轻地小心翼翼地亲吻着黄濑的鬓角，“好想你。”

因为黄濑的味道那么真真切切的就在身边，青峰微微有些清醒了。想看看黄濑，想近距离看看黄濑……

“小青峰你醉了，我把你扶到床上去好不好？”黄濑用力扶起青峰，可是青峰却还是死死地抱着黄濑。“小青峰乖乖听话啊。”

黄濑的声音……很好听。

青峰努力甩了甩头，想让那种沉重的疼痛感消失。睁开眼睛看到了黄濑，感觉是那么的不真切。将近一个月没看到黄濑了，那种失而复得的感觉，青峰用了一个用尽毕生温柔的吻去品味它。

黄濑没有想到青峰会吻下来，因为黄濑根本没有想过青峰会清醒过来。如果面对的是醉醺醺的没有知觉的青峰，黄濑可以更放松一些。

青峰带着酒味的唇冰冰凉的，只是单纯地压着黄濑的唇。属于青峰信息素的味道对于黄濑来说很诱惑，和青峰在一起，那些奇怪的感觉是因为信息素还是因为真心？

黄濑有时候会抵触青峰，抵触他的孩子或许更大程度上是恨自己，恨自己是个Omega。整件事情就好像是被人一手策划的，笠松、今吉、绿间、高尾或许有青峰的份或许没有，为了防止发情期过晚的自己一不小心被什么猫啊狗啊似的人给标记了，就蓄谋了自己跟青峰这条红线。黄濑长这么大一直有笠松庇护，加上笠松和今吉暧昧不清的关系也算是被宠大的孩子。模特生涯也算是顺风顺水，虽然也有过一些难以忍受的恶意绯闻，可总体上黄濑不管是在家里还是在工作中都是被捧上天的人物。

大概是做模特做久了，对于身材的控制黄濑非常在意。或许有坚如磐石的人在时尚界混久了也不变初心不爱慕虚荣，但是对于靠脸和身材吃饭的黄濑来说，身体上的一点不完美黄濑都会很在意。那种清高、出淤泥而不染的人或许真有吧，那还真是神人，要供着才是。

且不说普普通通的男人对于自尊心这种所谓“虚荣”的东西就看的很重，更何况根本没想过自己会是Omega的黄濑凉太！让自己撅着屁股给另一个男人操，还要怀上他的种，怕是世上没有几件事情比这样的事情更让黄濑崩溃愤怒了。

若说本性，黄濑定是向往自由的那种。被人“算计”着往大家所谓的“对你好”的道路上走，对于黄濑来说是根本不可能的。没有一个人愿意被别人摆布，做一个没有思想主见为人所控的傀儡木偶吧。

何况黄濑才二十岁，没经历过的事情太多了，那种骨子里的骄傲更是让黄濑觉得被困养在Alpha身边做生子机器的人生简直是地狱。而自己此刻就在一步一步走向这个恐怖的地狱，而罪魁祸首就是面前小心翼翼吻着自己的这个男人。

对于小事的斤斤计较都只是黄濑在变相的向青峰发泄心里一直压抑着的恐惧和愤怒，没有爱的结合用什么来支撑？难道就像那个夜晚——五岁的自己被没有爱情支撑的家庭嫌弃抛弃的夜晚，再一次被抛弃吗？

“青峰，你醉了。”青峰微微离开黄濑的唇的时候，黄濑侧过了头，“到床上好好休息吧，我扶着你过去。”

“黄濑，”青峰跪在地上把脑袋贴着黄濑鼓起的肚子上，隔着黄濑的衣服听着那里的小生命的声音，“我错了。”

“小青峰，”黄濑终于有些体力不支地跌坐在了床上，“我们之间没有谁对谁错。”

“黄濑，给我们两个一点时间。我们重新认识对方，我们重新开始吧，黄濑。”青峰做靠在黄濑脚边，“如果你还觉得我们不合适，那我绝对不再纠缠你，黄濑。”

“小青峰你不会理解我的感受的。”黄濑感觉自己有些体力不支，便脱了鞋躺在了床里侧，“男人被男人压着做那样的事情……”

“你都不愿意给我一个机会吗，黄濑？”青峰起身坐到了黄濑身边，酒劲还没过有些踉踉跄跄的，差点倒在黄濑身体。

“我现在不想考虑这件事情。等把小孩子生下来之后再给你答复行吗？”黄濑背对着青峰，道。

青峰闻言叹了口气，“我今晚可以和你躺一张床吗，黄濑？”

“如果小青峰还能走出这间屋子的话，我不介意一个人睡。”

青峰脱了外套和裤子，钻进了黄濑的被窝里。青峰自然而然地凑到黄濑身边把黄濑轻柔地抱着黄濑，刚刚好既能让黄濑在自己怀里温暖地睡觉又不会碰到黄濑鼓起来的腹部。

“小青峰……”黄濑心理上有些别扭。

“黄濑你别怕，”青峰把脸埋进了黄濑柔软的发丝里，轻轻吸着黄濑特有的香气，“我不会对你做什么的。你晚上睡觉怕冷不是吗，我只是帮你取暖而已。”

的确，以前在青峰怀里睡觉的时候，真的很暖和。青峰的身子就像暖器似的总是能散发出极为温暖的温度。

“谢谢你，小青峰。”黄濑顿了顿，“还有……晚安。”

晚安……黄濑，如果你知道“wanan”有“我爱你爱你”的意思，你还会对我说“晚安”吗？

  
黄濑难得睡了一夜踏实觉。大概是因为在青峰怀里，黄濑睡得异常的好。

“咚咚咚”

“黄濑，你怎么……”绿间没想到黄濑还没起来，明明这几天黄濑的睡眠都很浅的。不过绿间更没想到得是……那个被黄濑衬的更加黑的黑皮为什么会和黄濑“同床共枕”？！

“嗯……”黄濑从被里露出了脑袋，睡眼朦胧的。“小绿间啊。这么早就来看我是不是活蹦乱跳的？”

“黄濑你还真贫。”绿间无语地看着黄濑，明明都快九点太阳早就照屁股了吧？“话说，青峰怎么会在这里？”

“冷啊，小青峰来给我当暖炉的。”黄濑笑了笑，道，“要不然我早就冻醒了啊，怎么会贪睡到这个时候啦。”

“黄濑……”青峰睡眼朦胧的，用低沉嗓音道，“我先去上班了。”

“内个，昨天晚上你说的我们重新开始的话，我愿意试试。那样与你与我都是认清自己的好办法。”

“所以……我晚上可以过来搂着你睡觉吗，黄濑？”青峰从黄濑坐起来的身边抱住了他，头埋在黄濑颈窝处，“我不想你睡觉的时候冻着。”

绿间无语地看着青峰和黄濑之间升温的情景，真是……

“青峰……”

“真的只是单纯地帮你取暖而已黄濑，我不会对你做出格的事情。”

“你要是不忙的话就过来吧……”黄濑想了想道。

过了好一阵也没见青峰要松开抱着自己的手，直到……黄濑听见了青峰规律地深呼吸声。青峰在自己身上睡着了……

“看来我来早了，打扰你们夫妻相亲了……”绿间开门就离开了病房。

今天笠松和桃井也来迟了呢。黄濑这样想着，竟然也一动不动地让青峰这样抱着自己坐在睡。

或许真的该给青峰和自己一个机会，不能被小时候的抛弃给吓到连尝试去爱的勇气都没有了。如果真的试过之后觉得没法在一起，那样分开的话也不会分不彻底、藕断丝连了。黄濑这样想着，只怕对青峰的好感只是被标记的Alpha的信息素对Omega那种天然的吸引力在作怪。

『9』

这些天青峰不管处理公司事务处理到多晚都会跑到医院里过夜，很多时候夜已经太深了黄濑等不起就先睡了。

笠松的那个临时搭设的床已经拆了，自然是因为要给青峰和黄濑私人空间。不过，对于这件事今吉心里可是乐意极了。拆床那天今吉那干劲十足的，和当时搬来那床时幽怨的神色简直诠释了什么叫“天壤之别”。

黄濑靠在竖放起来的枕头上，看着放在床头柜上今天桃井拿来织孩子的小毛衣忘了带走的针和毛线发呆。今天黄濑趁笠松临走前特意提醒了一下说不用把窗帘拉上了，笠松也就没有拉。

月光虽然和日光相比亮度逊色太多，不过撒下来的冷光看在黄濑眼里也有柔和的感觉。

日子过得也真快，黄濑怀孕大概也快到四个月了。每次见到青峰的时候黄濑总是特意用被子遮一遮自己臃肿的身子，而青峰身上的味道黄濑最近闻起来也越来越想入非非了。

这些日子微微能感觉到肚子里的小家伙在动，但动的不算太厉害，估计应该是个文静的小家伙吧。黄濑又摸了摸自己的腹部，突然感觉等待着一个小生命的降临也是挺幸福的。

不知道是不是因为怀孕期间Omega身体里的激素改变的影响，黄濑觉得自己这些日子里开始可以接受做一个名义上“母亲”的角色了。身体上的有一点黄濑完全可以感觉到，自己的胸部好像……最近有点胀胀的……绿间说这是Omega在哺乳期的正常反应，为了哺育宝宝的需要。

最近黄濑总是困的很快，眼睛沉沉地不知不觉就合上了。

青峰好不容易忙完了公司里的事，陪黄濑在家那几天五月一个人根本处理不了那么多事情，于是都攒在了一起。不过一想到可以看到黄濑了，青峰的疲惫也消了些许。

青峰车开的很快，回到医院也没用多长时间。轻轻开门进到病房里，看着黄濑竟然坐着就睡着了。

“黄濑，”青峰轻轻唤着黄濑，怕声音太大吓到他，“别着凉了，躺着盖好被子。”

“青峰？”黄濑睡得不深，青峰一叫也就醒来了，“回来了。”

“怎么坐着睡着了，凉到了怎么办？”青峰扶着黄濑想让黄濑一点点躺下去，可是因为黄濑现在行动有些不便，竟然好一会儿也没躺下去。“黄濑你揽住我的脖子，我把你抱着放下去。”

“我自己来就好。”黄濑扭扭捏捏地拒绝了青峰。

青峰自认为自己是很大大咧咧的，可是只要关于黄濑的事情，青峰都很敏感。就像现在，青峰很快就能猜的黄濑别扭的原因。

“黄濑你还怕在我面前暴露体重？”青峰把黄濑的手搭在自己脖子上，抱紧黄濑将他放平躺在床上。黄濑的身子刚刚和青峰的身子贴着一起的时候，青峰发现了一点异常。

“小青峰自作主张……”被放下躺好的黄濑立刻用被子遮好了自己的肚子，“明明都说不用小青峰抱着……”

“你是怕我嫌弃你的身材不要你了吗，黄濑？”青峰脱了外衣，钻进了被里，把黄濑拉进自己怀里。

“才没有……”感觉青峰好像一下子点醒了自己困惑着为什么谁看自己都没有什么不适的感觉，唯独青峰，不想让青峰看到自己胖胖的大肚子的模样。“啊！小青峰大色鬼！”

青峰刚刚就奇怪，怎么黄濑胸前软软鼓鼓的，所以就把手放在黄濑胸前抓了抓……竟然！！像乳房一样，手感超级好！而且手测个头也不小的样子……

“内个，黄濑，我没想到是真的……”青峰吓了一跳，这和性骚扰完全没区别了啊！

“色狼……”黄濑用双手护在自己胸前，提防着青峰。

“我错了，黄濑。”青峰把黄濑往自己怀里拉了拉，“不过，你的那里好舒服……”

黄濑摸了摸青峰的胸膛又摸了摸自己的，一种希望破灭的感觉涌出，真的变得好软。

“是感觉不错吧！”青峰咽了咽口水，看着黄濑揉了揉自己胸部的样子感觉某个大家伙有点兴奋了……

黄濑有点脸红，动了动身子，突然发现了什么，冒出了一句，“小青峰是喜欢大胸的吧！”

“诶？”青峰纳闷黄濑为什么这么说，明明没有人跟黄濑说过这件事吧，虽然曾经是经常看小麻衣的写真集。

“因为小青峰这里啊……”黄濑用膝盖顶了顶青峰胯间已经直起来了的那物道，“只是揉一下胸就这么硬了小青峰还真是男子汉。”

“喂，黄濑，你明知道它都这么兴奋了你还乱动。”青峰用手止住黄濑故意摩擦自己那里的腿，“快点好好睡觉。”

“那这里怎么办？”趁青峰手稍稍松开了一些，黄濑又玩心大起地用膝盖碰了碰那里。

青峰无奈地又按住了黄濑的腿，“别玩了，黄濑。”

“小青峰好能忍啊。”黄濑笑了笑，“小青峰是有四个月没有做过了吧？”

“黄濑，”青峰凑近黄濑的脸旁，“我真的很累了，睡觉吧好不好？”

“小青峰要是累了的话我帮你吧。”黄濑把手沿着青峰的身线滑到了青峰的胯部，隔着青峰的内裤和长裤按揉起那里。

“喂，黄濑，别闹了。”青峰吓得连忙握住黄濑乱摸的手，“你还真是喜欢玩啊。”

“小青峰的信息素那么浓，都把我的脑袋弄得乱乱的了……”黄濑完全是想触碰青峰的，莫名地就想碰他。绿间好像说过，这都是因为信息素的作用。如果是因为信息素的话，那是无法避免的，黄濑便也不介意跟着本能的指引来行动了。

“黄濑……”

黄濑当然不会因为青峰握住自己的手就打消了让青峰释放的念头。黄濑把手慢慢摸进了青峰内裤里，碰到那个庞然大物的时候，黄濑自己都吓了一跳。“小青峰每次都把这个大家伙塞进了我的后面吗？”黄濑问着，还故意捏了捏青峰的龟头，好像是在给自己后面的小穴报仇似的。

“喂……”青峰低喘了口气，要知道那可是黄濑的手！青峰简直都要疯了，自己都感觉到被黄濑这家伙没技术地摸着，那里竟然都粗大了一圈！

“小青峰这里好热啊。”黄濑把头埋进青峰怀里，好像在低头看着自己手里的东西似的。“而且好大啊！小青峰是怪物吗？”

“喂，黄濑……你别盯着看啊……”青峰用双托起黄濑的脸不让黄濑看着自己那里，可是青峰立刻就后悔了。

“原来小青峰在做这种事情的时候是这样隐忍的表情啊～”黄濑吻了吻青峰紧皱的眉角，“小青峰忍得很辛苦吗？”

青峰已经不敢开口说话了，要是太舒服呻吟出来了青峰就去跳江。

黄濑见青峰不说话了，不知道是因为自己弄得不舒服了还是别的什么……黄濑有些赌气似的就萨摩青峰顶端了，搓着青峰柱身的右手就打过场一般随便摸摸了。

“黄濑，你频率快点啊……”本来像是过山车一样刺激的感觉一下子变成了荡秋千，青峰简直要哭死……

“所以说小青峰要说出来我才知道你要什么啊！”黄濑满意地看着青峰眉角锁的更深了，“小青峰是比较喜欢我这样还是这样啊？”黄濑先是刮了刮青峰的顶端，之后又用力快速撸了撸粗壮的柱身，然后又停下来问道。

青峰真是要被黄濑玩疯了。这样一会儿激烈一会儿停手的，真是要把青峰逼到绝路啊！本来兴致高涨的都要准备最后冲刺了，谁知道！黄濑就好像知道自己怎么想似的收了手！那感觉比起快到高潮时突然被电话打断好不到哪去。

“小青峰你说话啊～”黄濑又捏了捏青峰的性物，“不说话我怎么知道该怎么让小青峰更舒服啊～啊？”

“黄濑……呼……”青峰大力地喘了口气，黄濑这小子实在是太贼了！说着不知道怎么办，手上却突然用力完全是个机灵鬼啊！

“小青峰干嘛啊！散发这么多信息素是要诱惑我上钩吗？”黄濑凑近青峰用力吸了吸青峰的味道，感觉浑身上下蠢蠢欲动。

“我根本就是在克制啊！黄濑凉太！”青峰真怕被黄濑这一紧一松的弄得以后再也不行了。

“小青峰淡定一点啦～我不玩了，好好给你弄出来好吧？”黄濑摸了摸青峰的头发，感觉这样欺负青峰的感觉太棒了！

“嘶……”青峰狠狠地吸了一口气，黄濑虽然完全没有技术可言，可是有蛮力也是挺刺激的。顶端有点溢出汁了，青峰抱紧了黄濑，身子有些发抖。

黄濑只觉得青峰的信息素好好闻，身子也变得有些奇怪了。肚子里面的小家伙胡乱动弹地，有点痛。

青峰感觉到黄濑手法的改变，这种变化是变得无力的那种。后来黄濑干脆蜷缩起来，瑟瑟发抖的。

“黄濑你怎么了？”青峰赶紧提起裤子，就让那东西在那里直挺挺地杵着。青峰来不及管自己了，赶紧按了头上面的铃。

“小青峰，我好像……要生了……”黄濑伸出手想让青峰抱抱自己，“小青峰要一直在我身边……”

“当然会一直在你身边啊！”青峰见绿间迟迟不来，什么都不管了，抱起黄濑就冲向绿间的手术室。正好路上遇到急匆匆的绿间便一起进了手术室。

“黄濑……黄濑是要生了吗？”青峰把黄濑放在手术台上，声音都发颤。

“你淡定点啊，大辉。”绿间无语地看着青峰，“黄濑现在状态很好，你别担心先出去吧。”

“不要。”青峰和黄濑两个人异口同声。

“你俩还真是夫妻……”绿间无语道，“那青峰你就留下吧。”

青峰紧紧地握住黄濑的手想让黄濑镇定下来安心一些，绿间瞥了眼便大跌眼眶。“黄濑手上那白色的是？”

“额……”青峰赶紧用手蹭了蹭黄濑手上的白污，也把自己蹲着的身子往里躲了躲，青峰现在的状况也不比黄濑好到哪里去……顶着那东西陪老婆生孩子也是够奇葩了。

“绿间，我来了，黄濑怎么样？”高尾急匆匆地过来协助绿间，“黄濑，你感觉还好吧？”

“好……好到等这个小鬼从我肚子里出来，我要打他屁股～这小家伙乱动好痛啊～”

“黄濑你忍一下啊……”青峰自己也是行动不便，以这样的姿态迎接自己的孩子也真是醉了。

“黄濑你用点力气啊……”绿间帮着接生，高尾在一旁给黄濑擦汗。

黄濑的手紧紧地握住青峰的，那种痛苦好像能传递给青峰一般。“黄濑……”青峰看着满脸是汗的黄濑心疼极了，甚至都有以后再也不要孩子的念头了。当然，这是不可能滴。我们还有这个要出生的小宝宝做助攻～

“啊！好痛！”黄濑用尽了全身的力气，听到那边绿间焦急道，“再努力一些啊，黄濑，孩子出来一半了！”

“黄濑……”青峰看着黄濑锁紧眉头，很难受，“再坚持一下，黄濑，再坚持一下。”

“青峰……小青峰……啊……”黄濑因为用着力气所以身子也在发抖，紧紧攥着青峰的手好像青峰是他最后的支柱了一般。“小青峰……”

“哇哇哇……”

伴随着孩子的哭啼声，黄濑也累的无力地躺在了床上。“小青峰，抱抱我好吗？”

“黄濑，辛苦你了。”青峰一把轻轻地抱住黄濑，声音有些哽咽，“对不起。”

“小青峰的味道好大啊～”黄濑笑了笑，“小青峰抱紧点啊。小青峰的信息素好香哦，不会是还没消下去吧？”

“还不是多亏了你……”青峰有些不自在地看着黄濑，那里也算是软下去了。看来今天不只是黄濑一个人受苦，自己身为青峰凉太的爸爸也要陪着黄濑受苦。

“那我再帮小青峰解决一下那里？”黄濑开玩笑道，“小青峰要是想要的话就直说，不用根本客气啦～”

“你这样软塌塌的哪有力气帮我？”青峰装作嫌弃似的道，“你还是乖乖地把身子养好了再说吧。”

“咳咳……”绿间抱着光秃秃地孩子就看着这小两口在这里“打情骂俏”的，“你们不想看看孩子？”

“小绿间快抱过来，我要看看小宝宝。”黄濑勉强伸出手来，道。

“抱稳了啊～”绿间小心翼翼地把孩子递给青峰和黄濑，宝贝似的好像自己的孩子一样。

“呼～”黄濑看着宝宝撒了一口气，“幸亏小宝宝皮肤白白的像我。不过眼睛竟然是小青峰的藏蓝色真是好羡慕啊！我也喜欢藏蓝色的眼睛啦～还是个男宝宝诶！这要是在古代就是皇太子了！嘻嘻，肉乎乎的以后不会很胖吧？以后一定要让宝宝娶一个漂亮的大胸老婆来弥补一下小青峰的遗憾，你说是不是啊，宝宝？”

青峰在感叹黄濑这母爱泛滥的同时惊叹黄濑这话唠的天性。

“我觉得小凉太以后会长得更像你，黄濑。”青峰抱住黄濑和宝宝，一家三口的感觉就好像填平了身为孤儿的那些缺失的东西。

“可是他好像更喜欢小青峰的样子啊……”黄濑看着小凉太趴在青峰身上很舒服的样子，道，“小青峰哪里有我有吸引力啦？还有，‘小凉太’是什么啊？小青峰这样叫宝宝我听着好奇怪哦！”

“我儿子青峰凉太啊！”青峰得意洋洋地抱着小凉太，“长大以后肯定是个迷死人的大帅哥。”

“真自恋啊……”高尾有些羡慕嫉妒恨道，“小真什么时候也给我生个宝宝啊？”

“去死……”绿间瞥了眼高尾，红了脸，“行啦，宝宝给我你们去休息一吧。青峰，你好好照顾黄濑啊～”

“会照顾好他的，绿间你不用担心。”青峰抱起黄濑，转身又嘱咐一句，“绿间你也要照顾好我们的孩子。”

“那是自然啊！我可是他的干爹！”绿间道。

“干爹？小绿间自封了这么一个称呼真的好吗？明明我和小青峰都没同意吧？”

“这孩子一定会很喜欢我的！”绿间抱起了小凉太亲了亲，高尾只能感叹又多了一个“情敌”，这日子还要不要过了？绿间是博爱，可为啥就不能大方一点把我也容阔进去呢？哎……

“那我和黄濑先回去了。”青峰抱着黄濑回到了病房。

“青峰君～”

“黄濑你正常点……”听黄濑这么叫自己还真是不是一般的别扭，“赶紧好好躺着睡觉吧，你都那么累了。”

“大辉～”

“黄濑，你不是累傻了吧？！”青峰赶紧摸了摸黄濑的头，被黄濑这样叫的脸都有点微红了。

“哈哈哈，小青峰的表情好可爱啊。”黄濑用食指捅了捅青峰发烫的脸，“原谅小青峰也会脸红哒！”

……皮肤黑点有错吗？

“不欺负小青峰了，好累啊。”黄濑拱进青峰怀里找到了一个舒服的位置，“那么，小青峰晚安啦～”

青峰揉了揉黄濑的金发，温柔道，“晚安，黄濑。”

  
“小凉太竟然是和黄濑一样的八级Omega！”高尾惊讶地拿着血检化验单道，“青峰和黄濑结合简直就是绝配啊！要知道八级Omega可不必熊猫多多少啊！”

“高尾你在我面前卖弄学问？”绿间一把抱走了软软糯糯的小凉太，“不过，他还真的是很可爱啊。长大了以后肯定是个小妖精……”

“所以说，小真我们也来生一个……”高尾话还没说完，就把绿间的新发现打断了，“这小家伙更喜欢青峰的原因我好像知道了……”

“哈？为什么啊？”高尾纳闷道。

“因为啊……”

『10』

“小青峰外边好吵啊～”黄濑在青峰怀里钻来钻去，弄得本来睡得好好的青峰有点清醒了。

“今吉那老头子……”青峰听到走廊里传来的笑声就知道是今吉，这世上还有谁会笑的那么阴险吗？！“看来今天不会消停了。”

“别抱着咱们孙子在走廊里站着了，赶紧进屋里去别把咱孙子冻坏了。”今吉揽着抱着小凉太的笠松，推开了青峰和黄濑的屋子。

“大辉和凉太应该还在休息吧，咱们这样进去好吗，今吉？”笠松有点犹犹豫豫，虽然是自己的孩子没错，不过也不能这样侵犯他们的隐私吧。

“你还这么讲究啊，我们家大辉的房间我可是随便进的。笠松你可不知道，我们家大辉那个早熟啊！八九岁的时候就拿着那个什么麻衣的写真集看。十六七岁的时候就看过片子了！”

“嘶……”黄濑当然能听见今吉大叔侃侃而谈青峰童年事迹的声音了，听着微微有点小嫉妒，就钻进青峰领子十分宽大的体恤里轻轻咬了一口青峰的胸，“黄濑你咬我干嘛啊……”

黄濑把自己的小黄毛脑袋从青峰的衣领里钻出来，扬起脑袋看着青峰，“小青峰是明知故问吧？还有……小青峰胸好硬啊，有点嫉妒呢……”

“今吉那老头子嘴里的话不能……”青峰看黄濑一副“你在说谎”的表情，想着自己现在说什么黄濑肯定也不相信了……何况自己的确……就是今吉说的那样。青峰什么也没想，便低下头贴住了黄濑的唇。

“咳咳咳……”笠松一进门就看见自己的凉太大宝贝和青峰穿在一件衣服里嘴贴嘴的在接吻，简直下巴都要掉地上了！笠松赶紧不好意思地咳嗽几声以掩饰自己的失态和提醒这俩人亲得差不多得了。

“笠松一看你就是眼界窄了吧！”今吉扶了扶眼睛，一副准备详细解说的样子，“你看我儿子和你儿子连舌头都没伸出来，这说明什么？这说明他们在交换一个单纯的早安吻，还有……他们俩刚刚醒还没刷牙。不过在这一点上我就要批评批评你啦，幸男，你从来都不给我早安吻的！”

“你个不正经的！”笠松隔空给今吉来了一腿飞毛腿，这可是笠松的拿手招数，黄濑小时候没少挨过笠松这大招，不过笠松每次都是轻轻碰碰黄濑，没舍得狠下心。

今吉幽怨地看着笠松，心里默默羡慕青峰咋就找了这么个乖巧可爱的伴儿了！自己家这个幸男同志还真是别扭加别扭加别扭啊……哎……

黄濑听见笠松的咳嗽声吓了一跳，就好像爸爸抓到自己在干坏事一样，赶紧就往青峰衣服里缩了缩。可是青峰一把就固定住了黄濑的身子，然后就想小鸡啄米似的啄黄濑的唇，来来回回亲了好几下。

这边是青峰想故意气今吉让今吉对自己羡慕嫉妒恨，这边是黄濑一种在笠松面前和青峰亲热做贼心虚的感觉，那边是一个眼红一个尴尬还有一个单纯地瞪大着藏蓝色眼睛看着自己的两个爸爸。

“小青峰别啄我啦～”黄濑趁青峰手劲有些松弛，就立刻钻进了青峰衣服里。

“额……”本来在享受和黄濑贴唇的感觉没过多理会别的触感，可黄濑这么一钻，青峰就没法不注意到黄濑身前软软鼓鼓的东西贴着自己衣服里裸露的胸膛的那种让人心情澎湃的feel了……幸亏黄濑没有裸睡的习惯，要不然青峰肯定立马流鼻血了！

青峰魂儿都跑到千里之外的女性内衣店了！就在青峰还想着要不要给黄濑买几件文胸穿上，要是用的话多大码数，黄濑看到文胸会不会直接炸毛了的时候，黄濑一动一动地就从青峰衣服里钻出去了！黄濑钻出去了！

青峰会说他很享受和黄濑穿一件衣服的感觉吗？！

“诶，黄濑，你出来干……”青峰还没说完，突然意识到黄濑本来就不应该呆在自己衣服里啊！青峰坐起来，揽住像个犯错了的小孩一样低着头红着脸不敢看笠松的黄濑的腰，整个人的重心也往黄濑身上倒，没头没脑地来了一句，“咳咳，今吉你来干嘛？”

“你个没心没肺的小崽子！我孙子都出生了你说我来医院干嘛？难道是来看你小子睡得好不好吗？”今吉当着笠松的面要保持一个绅士该有的从容，可是今吉最大容忍度就是不过去给青峰一个爆栗了。

黄濑一直用余光看着笠松，看到笠松一脸好像失去了自己小宝贝的失落模样，就像是婆家看自家嫁出去的女儿一样，立马挪来挪去想把青峰放在自己腰上的手弄掉。

“黄濑，你总动弹干嘛啊？”青峰不满黄濑好像要拒绝自己搂他似的，干脆环住了黄濑的腰，把自己的重量全压在黄濑身上了。

“小青峰别这样抱着我啦～”黄濑吓了一跳，“小笠松好像有点吃醋了……”黄濑小声跟青峰说道。

青峰看了眼笠松，就觉得挺好玩的。也感叹了一下笠松是有多宠着黄濑啊！“你老爸就是有点不适应你被别人照顾而已，慢慢就会好了。”

“是吗？”黄濑半信半疑，不过还是乖乖地让青峰抱着也没有反抗。“小笠松，小宝宝是不是很可爱啊？嘻嘻，我觉得小宝宝特别像我哦！肯定是既乖巧又可爱，不哭不闹听话极了！哎～有像我这样的dady，当然不会有调皮的小宝宝啦～没办法，天生丽质的我的优点都会遗传～”

“把孩子给他们小两口抱抱吧。”今吉道，“凉太昨天累坏了吧？”

笠松把宝宝递到青峰和黄濑面前，还不停地嘱咐道，“别把宝宝摔了啊！”

“什么啊……”黄濑看着朝青峰伸手的小宝宝有些不平衡，摸了摸小宝宝肉嘟嘟的脸认真道，“你是黄濑爸爸我生出来的好不好，怎么可以不理四月怀胎的爸爸，喜欢这个黑皮爸爸啊？”

“既然小凉太想让我抱着，那我就不客气啦，黄濑。”青峰小心翼翼地抱起小宝宝，亲了亲可爱的小家伙，长的真的很像黄濑啊～

“什么啊，这小家伙是白眼狼吗？”黄濑看着咧嘴冲着青峰笑的小宝宝，不忿道。

“看来黄濑你只招成年人喜欢啊！”青峰握着小宝宝的手朝黄濑挥了挥，“小凉太比较喜欢我对不对？”

今吉和笠松也纳闷，为啥小凉太这么喜欢青峰啊？明明不科学啊！这让今吉想起了那时带着八九岁的青峰去别人家串门，那家的小婴儿一见到青峰就哭的稀里哗啦啊！这还真不愧是青峰亲生的，真是神奇了！

“喂，小真，告诉我小凉太为什么那么喜欢青峰啊！”高尾和绿间正走过来，开门的时候，高尾还对这个问题穷追不舍地追问绿间。

“小绿间知道这个小白眼狼为什么喜欢小青峰却不喜欢我？”黄濑闻言睁大了眼睛想对问个究竟。

“咳咳……”绿间本来还想卖关子的，可是看到这祖孙三代眼睛齐刷刷地射过来的样子再加上高尾这个局外人，一本正经地咳嗽了一下，“你们知道小凉太的性别吧？”

当然不知道啦！高尾在心里吐槽，小凉太的性别明明是我们昨天晚上才鉴定出来的，他们怎么可能知道！何况你现在来找这一家子不就是为了告诉他们小凉太的性别吗？！不过高尾跟着绿间这么多年了，当然知道自己此时应该给这些人普及一下知识，“小凉太是Omega，和黄濑一样等级八的。”

“什么呀，我还以为这个小家伙是Alpha呢！明明长着一张Alpha的脸……”黄濑捅了捅小宝宝粉嫩的小脸，“所以说，你这个小家伙是早熟喜欢上了小青峰这样顶级Alpha了？跟你爸爸争男人真的好吗？”

“额……”青峰闻言有些无语，“小凉太你不会是真的喜欢我吧？青峰爸爸只能给你父爱啊……”

“你们想多了……”绿间启口，让青峰和黄濑说了几句是为了用他们的无知来衬托一下自己的博学，“要是黄濑生小凉太的时候青峰不在或是在但没有发生一些极为特殊的情况的话，小凉太是会更依赖黄濑的。”

特殊情况？

……特殊情况……

“绿间你不会说的是那个吧？”“小绿间是指那个？”青峰和黄濑异口同声，昨天在手术室的时候，青峰那里的状态极佳，也多亏了黄濑卖力挑弄，谁知道会在那种时候要生孩子啊！

“就是那个！你们俩做父母的也真是做到神级了，生孩子前能那么玩的真的不多吧？”绿间无语地吐槽道，“小凉太一出生就闻到了八级Alpha的信息素，会对这个味道有记忆的，就会有想要接近这个Alpha的冲动。不过一般等级越高的Omega宝宝这种情况出现的可能性就越小。八级Omega只会受到八级Alpha的影响，恰巧青峰你那时候……”

“小青峰好犯规啊！”黄濑恍然大悟，“所以说不是喜欢小宝宝不喜欢我而是因为小青峰耍赖走捷径！”

“我哪里知道会有这种奇葩事儿啊！”青峰无语道，总提自己在手术室里翘那里这件事真的合适吗？而且今吉翔一还在……这个最愿意幸灾乐祸的老爸还在……

“那小凉太会一直喜欢大辉吗？”笠松对自己孙子的爱护就好像平行转移了似的，从黄濑身上移到了小凉太身上。

“这个到不会。因为信息素只有在Omega成年以后才会有强大的吸引力作用。不过小凉太现在肯定会粘着青峰比较多……”绿间道。

“小青峰好幸福……被这么可爱的小宝宝喜欢真好啊～”黄濑蹭到小宝宝面前亲了亲他的小脸蛋儿，太萌啦！尤其是那双藏蓝色的眼睛实在是太漂亮了！

“这可是我儿子！”青峰自豪道。

“基于青峰你和黄濑都比较没有经验照顾孩子，所以我和幸男绝对小凉太跟我和幸男一起住。”今吉眼镜好像反精光似的，通知青峰和黄濑道。

“不可能！”青峰和黄濑又异口同声。

“你们就只有两个选择。”今吉不紧不慢道，仿佛一切都控制在他的手里一般，“想见小凉太就搬到我的别墅，我们祖孙三代住在一起，要么你们俩就单独住但是小凉太由我和幸男照顾。”

“哈？我怎么放心把小凉太交给你照顾啊！”青峰无语地看着今吉，今吉教育孩子的方法实在是太奇葩了吧！培养你辨别是阴谋陷阱还是狡诈诡计，让你天天都打起精神一不小心就上当受骗掉进陷阱……

“既然是你不愿意见到小凉太的话……”今吉话还没说完，黄濑就赶紧道，“我们和今吉大叔一起住啦！反正还有小笠松和小凉太，也不会很难过啦～”

青峰闻言为黄濑捏了把汗，说这明显嫌弃今吉的话，黄濑是想试试今吉那阴谋算计的能耐吗？虽然不会伤害黄濑，可是自己是直接跟着遭殃啊……

“那就这么定了。”今吉道。

  
“今吉你还真厉害。”笠松和今吉去给黄濑签出院手续的时候，笠松赞叹道。

“这有什么？你想让青峰和黄濑和咱们一起住，我就能给他们忽悠过来。”今吉凑近到笠松面前，“幸男你是不是很感动？是不是想以身相许？”

“今吉翔一你正常点啊……”

  
“小青峰把小宝宝给我抱抱啦～我都没怎么抱过这个小家伙！”黄濑抓了抓青峰胳膊，恳求道。

“让我亲你一下我就把小凉太给你。”青峰竟然跟黄濑谈起了条件……

“只许亲一下啊……”黄濑超级想抱小宝宝，撅着嘴送到了青峰嘴边，“亲吧。”

青峰心里这个乐啊，小凉太简直是自己的福星，这都是以后触碰黄濑的资本啦！青峰堵上了黄濑这么乖乖送来的唇，回味无穷地来回摩挲啊～这家伙，黄濑都觉得这个吻怎么比五个还长？只是轻轻贴唇能吻成这样也够奇葩了……

“好啦，小青峰把宝宝给我啦～”青峰满意地把小凉太递给了黄濑，小凉太一开始不愿意还踢着小腿以示反抗，谁知后来察觉到了吃的就老实了！

“诶诶诶？？？”小凉太趴在黄濑胸部的位置，隔着一层单薄的体恤咬来咬去好像在找什么。在咬到黄濑左乳乳头的时候，满意地咬了咬，吸了吸。“小宝宝竟然是色狼……”

“不许亲黄濑那里！”青峰想让小凉太松口，谁知道越拉他这小家伙咬的越紧……“喂，那里我都还没亲过咬过呢！”

“小青峰要不要这种时候想那样的事情啊？！”黄濑有点羞红了脸，想到那天小青峰也只是碰了一下就一发不可收拾地在手术室丢人了。

小宝宝砸吧砸吧嘴，因为吸出的汁液都把乳头那里的衣服浸湿了！青峰盯着黄濑那若隐若现犹抱琵琶半遮面的感觉不由自主地咽了咽口水，真想变成小凉太，这样就可以肆无忌惮地吸黄濑的奶水和一边摸一边挤压那手感超好的大馒头了！

“小青峰在想什么啊？”黄濑当然知道青峰那色眯眯的眼神是什么意思了！可黄濑就要逗逗青峰，“盯着我的胸在看什么啊？”

“……”青峰赶紧别过头去，这样明目张胆地偷窥黄濑还被发现了……脸往哪搁啊？！

“小青峰的反应太可爱啦！”黄濑用脚趾头勾住青峰的衣角，“小青峰要是想做的话，可以的哦！”

黄濑这可是诱惑满满的邀请啊！！

青峰走进黄濑坐在黄濑身边，把手慢慢伸向了黄濑的胸部……

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
预支后事如何，请听下回分解～⊙▽⊙

青黄 β 今吉的阴谋

『11』

“咯咯咯……”小凉太看着帅帅的青峰爸爸朝自己伸手过来，乐呵呵地举起小手横空截住了青峰的双手。

“……”青峰脸色便秘似的看了看小凉太，又看了看都快笑抽抽了的黄濑，感慨自己的小福星怎么就突然一下子变成障碍物了……

“小青峰的表情好好笑啊！哈哈哈！”黄濑笑得前仰后合，差点把小凉太给摔了。“诶？”

青峰就觉得黄濑最近突然变得有点奇怪！虽然不像以前那样有些抗拒自己的接触，但是主导权的转变让青峰有些不知所措。看着黄濑这么得意，青峰觉得应该做点什么来稳固一下自己的“江山社稷”。

青峰用右手遮住了小凉太的眼睛，左手扶住黄濑的后脑勺一口衔住了黄濑软软甜甜的唇轻咬了起来。早上的确是基于还没刷牙，才吻得那么单纯的，这次可要好好享受一下了！

黄濑双手在抱着小宝宝没法反抗，而青峰肆无忌惮地用舌头舔湿了黄濑红莹莹的双唇，看起来像是黄濑涂了透明唇膏似的。

就在黄濑以为青峰会忌惮他们俩的小宝宝还在身边，所以不会更深入一些的时候，青峰的舌头突然顶了顶自己闭合着唇缝间的位置。

诶？小青峰真的要进来吗？明明小宝宝都还在啊～小青峰是不是太尽兴了，把小宝宝的存在都忘记了？黄濑这么想着，便开口想提醒青峰一下。谁知道，连“小”字都还未发出声音来，青峰就伺机而入了。

青峰先是用舌尖舔了舔黄濑的舌尖，好像要把黄濑嘴里这条不精神的小蛇唤醒一般。黄濑用力顶了顶青峰的舌头，本意是为了示意青峰不可以在小孩子面前做这样的事情啊～不过要知道，青峰和黄濑对这件事情的理解必然是不一样的啊！得到了黄濑这么热情的回应，青峰便像打鸡血了一般开始加大力度地和黄濑的小蛇纠缠起来。

“唔……”因为青峰在黄濑口中搅动的动作很激烈，黄濑只能在青峰稍有松懈的时候喘一口气。青峰吸吮着黄濑的唇和小蛇，潮红微微攀上黄濑白皙的脸庞，看起来更加美了。青峰很喜欢黄濑脸红的样子，每每见到这样子的黄濑青峰就想好好亲亲他。

大约霸占了十分钟黄濑的唇，青峰才让自己强劲的舌头不舍地慢慢退出了黄濑的口腔。抽出来的舌头还粘黏着青峰和黄濑的津液，由于一直没合上嘴，黄濑的嘴角也溢出了许多津液。看着这藕断丝连地扯在自己和青峰唇间的唾液，黄濑的脸“唰”地一下全红了。

“不过是个黄濑，怎么会这么好看啊？”青峰完全满意黄濑这反应，奖励似的舔净了黄濑嘴角溢出的津液。

“小青峰你太恶劣了！”黄濑红着脸眼睛都有些不好意思地不敢直视青峰了，“明明小宝宝都还在身边，这样亲我小青峰还真是大神经……”

“哈？你是因为这个才不迎合我的吗？”青峰揉了揉黄濑的脑袋，“你放心吧，我都把小凉太的眼睛遮上了。”

……小青峰完全没有意识到不应该给小孩子这样示范吗？不过遮上了小宝宝的眼睛到的确没有什么问题了……

“诶？小宝宝睡着了……”黄濑揭开青峰轻轻遮住小宝宝眼睛的手，小宝宝竟然憨憨地睡着了。微微上弯的唇角边还有晶莹剔透的液渍……

“我就说小凉太像你，黄濑。”青峰笑着用指腹轻柔地抹去了小宝宝嘴角因为酣睡不经意间流下的口水，“你们俩还真是一模一样啊，连流口水都这么像。”

“那不都是因为小青峰你在我嘴里动来动去才会那样吗？！”黄濑瞪着青峰，可是脸红红的样子完全没有威慑力啊……

“黄濑你太可爱了！”青峰轻扭了一下黄濑的脸蛋，一触碰上便夸张道，“哟，竟然这么烫！”

“小青峰是跟今吉大叔学坏了吧……”黄濑害羞地偏过了头，不想让青峰察觉到自己脸红心跳的样子。

“儿媳你咋对我有那么大偏见呢？”今吉正好和笠松办完出院手续回来了，一进门就听见黄濑说什么“青峰跟自己学坏了”的言论就笑道，“我家大辉就是傻了点、色了点、迟钝了点，不过这和我完全是天壤之别啊！”

还不是小时候看到过你对小笠松穷追不舍的样子……明明今吉大叔就是个色色的大叔……黄濑这样想着，但当着笠松的面不好意思说出口，怕笠松害羞。

“喂，老头子，你不说话真的没有关系。”青峰想赶紧让今吉住口，“黄濑的手续出院办好了？”

“你说呢？”今吉道，“你俩收拾好了就一起回家吧。”

“哦。”青峰没有灵魂地回答了一句，这以后要是和今吉笠松住在一起，那自己和黄濑的“性”福生活怎么办？！真是无语了，明明是一家三口的温馨家庭的啊……

“小青峰好像很不情愿的样子，”黄濑凑到青峰身边小声道，“小青峰是不想和今吉大叔待在一起吗？”

“今吉还说我迟钝，明明是你这个黄毛更迟钝了吧？”青峰无语地看着一脸单蠢相的黄濑只想扶额，“这可是重要到关系着我们终身幸福的大事啊，黄濑！”

“什么事像小青峰说的那么严重啊～”黄濑感觉青峰真是大惊小怪的，“小青峰快走啦～今吉大叔和小笠松都抱着额……小凉太出去了。话说叫宝宝‘小凉太’感觉怪怪的啊！”

“明明是可爱的名字啊，黄濑。”青峰把站起来的黄濑拉到自己怀里，贴着黄濑耳朵道，“凉太，凉太的……这样叫着难道不可爱吗？”

如果说青峰不是故意给宝宝起黄濑的名字那根本就是荒谬的，明明就是为了叫黄濑“凉太”才给宝宝这样一个名字！

“黄濑你又脸红了。”青峰用舌尖扫描着黄濑耳朵的轮廓，双手也摸上了不该摸的地方。

“喂，小青峰你随随便便摸我这里还真是胆大啊～”黄濑用手覆盖在青峰在自己胸前揉捏的双手上，转过头去朝青峰微微一笑，“你就这么急着想要我吗？”

“你明知故问啊。再者说你还欠我一夜呢，黄濑。那天晚上我忍得很辛苦你知不知道？”青峰惩罚黄濑似的，咬了咬黄濑的耳垂，“所以你的答复呢？让不让我抱你啊？”

“诶～小青峰手先停下啦～”黄濑握紧青峰乱动的双手道，“我们来打个赌好了。”

“什么？”青峰在疑惑黄濑想出了什么小阴谋。

“我和小青峰你比赛好啦！”黄濑道，“我们就比一对一篮球，五局三胜制的。要是小青峰赢了我，小青峰想对我怎么样都没关系。不过要是我赢了小青峰，那就……”

“就什么？”虽然青峰知道自己赢定了，心里正乐呵着呢，不过还是对黄濑的想法很好奇，“你想要什么啊，黄濑？”

“要是我赢得话，小青峰就让我压一回怎么样？”黄濑一脸自信的样子真的太可爱了，这把自己往火坑里推的举动也只有黄濑这样呆萌的人能做出来吧？

“Deal！”青峰完全同意黄濑的提议，想象着黄濑在自己身下摆动身体的样子，全身上下每一处都兴奋起来了！

“小青峰口水～”黄濑看着在砸吧砸吧嘴的青峰无语道，“小青峰就那么自信会赢吗？”

青峰回过神来，怕黄濑临时反悔就赶紧假装担心道，“篮球啊，我还真有些担心会不会输……”

“嘻嘻，”黄濑学着青峰早上霸道帅气地揽过自己脑袋来个半强吻的样子，舌头在青峰嘴里搅动了好一会儿才抽出来，还对着青峰来了一个攻气十足的邪笑，“喂，小黑宝贝儿，凉太欧巴会好好疼爱疼爱你的。”

这家伙看的青峰热血沸腾的，都有想立刻扑倒黄濑的冲动！

“喂！”黄濑好像发现了什么，大叫道，“小青峰你跷那里是怎么回事啊？！明明应该是被我攻气十足的魅力吓到了才对啊！”

黄濑照着青峰胯部就往下按，自欺欺人似的，好像能把它按软了。

“诶诶！黄濑你做什么？”青峰赶紧握住了黄濑这只不要命的手，“别乱摸啊，黄濑！你明明知道它对你的一言一行都是很敏感的啊！它可是会为了你精神好久……”

“小青峰真是不知羞！”黄濑胀红了脸，赶紧站起来远离青峰大辉这个危险的动物，“所以说小青峰是同意了这个提议，要是输了的话可不许哭鼻子哦！”

青峰比了一个OK的手势，就带着黄濑去了医院停车场。

  
“小青峰，我们不是要去打篮球吗？”黄濑看着青峰把车停到Super Market前有点疑惑，青峰这是要干什么啊？

“当然是要买点需要的东西啊……”青峰揽住黄濑的腰走进了购物大厦。

诶诶诶？看着面前的东西黄濑脸马上红了！不过还真的是需要的东西……

“您好，请问您是买给爱人的吗？”服务员有礼貌地走到青峰面前问道。

“给老婆买的，你可以给我推荐一下哪一款穿着比较舒服吗？”青峰当然察觉到自己怀里的黄濑尴尬脸红了，不过这东西还是要买啊！要不然一会儿打球肯定很碍事。

“恕我冒昧地问一句，是给这位帅哥买的吗？”服务员看着动作暧昧的青峰和黄濑，也观察到了黄濑胸部的异样，大胆地猜测道。

“被你看出来了。”青峰笑了笑，“这种事情他总有点不好意思的。”

“如果是男士的话，这一款和这一款比较适合。”服务员拿给青峰两款文胸，“夫人大概穿多大的码？”

“……”黄濑早就烧红了脸，好像都丧失了语言能力了，只能支支吾吾道，“这个……”

“大概C到D cup之间吧。”青峰回忆了一下刚刚摸过的大小，估计道，“你把这两款的这两个型号都拿来让他试试吧。”

……黄濑傻愣愣地接过服务员递来的文胸，走进了更衣室。可是！！完全扣不上身子后边的扣啊！！

“内个，小青峰……你进来一下……”黄濑不好意思地支支吾吾道，“我扣不上后面那个……”

青峰还在纠结要不要进去，一旦抑制不住欲望一发不可收拾地想对黄濑做点什么怎么办？

“小青峰快点进来啊～我还着急去打球呢！”黄濑干脆露出了脑袋，“小青峰傻愣着做什么啊？”

“咳咳……”青峰咽了一口口水告诉自己要淡定！“我要进去了，黄濑，你往里面躲躲。”

等看到黄濑光着上身把光洁的后背转给自己的时候，青峰握住黄濑文胸扣的手都在发抖。这简直就是挑战人类忍受力的底线啊！这幅景象就是让禁欲的人看了都会疯狂吧？！

“小青峰你手别一抖一抖的啊。”黄濑双手扶着墙，微微转过脸来想看看青峰究竟咋了。“小青峰，为什么我一直能听到咽口水的声音啊？”

“马上……马上就好了。”放在青峰面前的可是黄濑这超级美味的身子啊！只要现在一松手，就能立马尝到了！青峰真的是与本能抗争了很久才勉勉强强帮黄濑扣上了文胸。因为换衣间里本身就有镜子，在黄濑对着镜子看着自己身上文胸合不合适的时候，青峰感觉到鼻子里好像流出了什么东西。

“诶？小青峰你怎么流鼻血啦？”黄濑看到青峰鼻孔下的血柱，吓了一跳，担心道，“小青峰是因为这里太热了吗？会不会有事啊？小青峰要怎么办啊？要不要回医院让小绿间看看？”

看着正对着自己的黄濑青峰明显感觉鼻血流速变快了……不行！再看下去自己肯定会扑倒黄濑的！

“你先试着，我出去透透气就好了！”青峰立刻出了换衣室。

“给您……”服务员热血地给青峰递来了纸巾。

“额……”青峰感觉自己脸一定是红了，不过幸亏自己肤色是一种保护色。

“您其实不用感觉尴尬的。很多夫夫来买的时候都会有这样的情况啦～何况您的夫人这么美。”

没过一会儿，黄濑穿好了衣服出来了。

“这个和我身上那个挺合适的。”黄濑把另外两个不合适的文胸递给了服务员，“这款有没有藏蓝色的，我比较喜欢这个颜色。”

“有的，我给您包装好？”服务员道。

“嗯，麻烦你了。”黄濑突然就挺从容淡定的了，穿上文胸感觉还挺好看的。

黄濑买好文胸，看着青峰鼻血差不多都止住了。不过还是有些担心地问道，“小青峰你没事吧？”

“啊？”青峰看着黄濑胸前因为文胸的支撑而有形状地鼓起来，看的有点走神。等听到黄濑担心地问话才缓过神来，“没事！当然没事了。内个，我们去买篮球吧。”

青峰赶紧避开了黄濑的眼睛，自顾自地往运动区走。黄濑虽然觉得青峰有点怪怪的，但是应该没有什么事情，于是就跑到青峰身边揽着青峰的胳膊，“小青峰，其实我觉得文胸这种东西穿着有点别扭啦～感觉好像被什么东西束缚住了一样。不过穿上之后真的方便了好多好多哦！果然人类的智慧是伟大的，有了它一会儿打败你就是小菜一碟喽！真的很想听小青峰呻吟的声音哦！”

青峰没太听进去黄濑说的话，就是感觉到了黄濑揽住自己，胸部有一下没一下地蹭着自己的胳膊……真的是大神经啊，黄濑……

买完篮球，青峰刚想带黄濑去停车场，谁知道黄濑说还要买点东西。然后他们就来到了……性用品区……

“来这干嘛啊，黄濑？”青峰只觉得今天不会是上天对自己的考验吧？来这样的地方就好像是在对自己暗示什么啊！

“我在想啦，小青峰一定是第一次，而且小青峰还是Alpha。要是没有什么防护措施的话会弄伤你的。所以……诶？这款不错诶！”黄濑拿起了一盒杜蕾斯道，“这款自带润滑，而且还有凸起按摩！”

……青峰无语地看着黄濑，你怎么就这么自信？

青峰和黄濑吃了午饭，来到篮球馆已经是下午两三点了。

“诶？明明是篮球馆，怎么一个人都没有啊？”黄濑好奇地问道。

“这里是我以前和火神练习打篮球的时候买下的私人篮球馆，当然不会有人了。”青峰运球来了个三步上篮的热身，漂亮的进球。

“原来是这样啊！”黄濑被青峰精彩的三步上篮惊艳到了，“还不错哦，小青峰！不过小青峰可不是我的对手！”

黄濑捡起篮球来了一个穿胯爆扣，还得意地挂在篮筐上冲着青峰挑衅地笑了笑。

“还不赖嘛，黄濑。”青峰来了兴致，说不定黄濑还真的是可以和自己匹敌的人。“来吧，开始我们的赌注吧，黄濑。”

AOKI β 今吉的阴谋

  
『12』

“我们就按习惯打半场吧。”青峰单手抓住篮球，走到了半场线。黄濑也从篮球架子上蹦下来走到青峰面前道，“好啊，就打半场。五局三胜制的，谁先赢下三局就是谁赢了！”

“怎么打到是没问题。不过黄濑，你刚生完孩子可以这样运动吗？”青峰这才找回理智想到了这个问题，打赌也不能伤害黄濑身体啊。

“当然可以啦！我都问过小绿间了，小绿间说我这样的Omega恢复能力超强的。”黄濑的确问过绿间这个问题，因为主要是担心自己的身材一直臃肿着不太好看。不过绿间的回答真是神无语，什么“打篮球算什么，Omega可是可以直接和自己的Alpha肉搏再大战三百回合的。要知道，这才是对于Omega来说最激烈的运动。”黄濑当时听完都怀疑这话真的是从这个带着眼睛一本正经的小绿间口中说出来的吗？！

“你可别骗我啊，黄濑。”青峰有点不可置信，不都说生完孩子要坐月子的吗？“要是不行的话，你别逞强。要不然一会儿输了好说自己是因为没恢复好身体所以才会输，耍赖什么的。”

“才不会耍赖！”黄濑看着青峰超级自信道，“我会把小青峰打的落花流水的！小青峰来吧，让你先攻好了。”

“哈？黄濑你不是在开玩笑吧？让我先攻，你还有赢得可能性吗？”青峰简直被自家老婆的自信吓到了，难道其实黄濑是想主动献身，但有碍于面子问题才想出了这么个两全其美的方法？这么想着，青峰看着黄濑的眼神都变得含笑暧昧了，这小心思真是难猜呢！这样的话就赶紧赢了黄濑办正事吧。“既然你这么执着，我就恭敬不如从命了，黄濑。”

“来吧，小青峰！不要让我失望哦！”黄濑率先弓下腰，放低重心，俨然一副防守的样子。青峰还在心里想着黄濑装的也太像了吧，明明是想让自己赢吧？难道是为了自己的面子着想，做的不太认真怕自己以为是他是在让着自己赢得不光彩心里不舒服？黄濑还真是个体贴的人呢！

青峰也放低重心，左右换手拍着球，只是心里早就不在想着打篮球的事情了。青峰正感叹着黄濑的好、黄濑的体贴呢，谁知黄濑竟然趁自己不注意断走了球？！

“诶？黄濑你玩真的？”青峰有点吃惊，不过即使能在自己走神的时候从自己手里断走球也是很不容易的事情了。黄濑的球技的确不错，青峰算是认可了。可是剧情不应该这样发展吧？难道不应该是黄濑一球都没断掉，一球都没投进，然后输了球的黄濑开心地对自己说：“小青峰你好厉害！看来上天注定我只能把自己的身体交给你随意处置了！”

难道黄濑是认真的？！

“小青峰在比赛的时候走神是瞧不起我吗？”黄濑有点生气，青峰就是一副完全没把自己放在眼里的样子啊！

看来黄濑是玩真的……青峰突然对自己刚刚自作聪明的揣测黄濑想法的行为感到尴尬，“刚刚走神了……现在开始，我们认真地比一次吧。”

“小青峰要是还不认真对待的话，今天就要被我压喽！不过不管小青峰认真还是不认真，被我压是肯定的了！”

“那就看看究竟是谁赢，黄濑。”青峰跟黄濑换了个位置，让黄濑先攻，“你不是很想上我吗？让你先攻，这样你才能输得心服口服。”

“小青峰，好大的自信。”黄濑又率先降低重心，由于黄濑衣领有些宽，所以居高临下的青峰盯着黄濑衣里看着又有点走神了。“小青峰往哪看呢！”

“啊？啊啊！来啊，打球。”青峰不好意思地回过神。黄濑还真的容易分散自己的注意力啊……青峰在心里叹了口气，要是再分心，说不定还真要被黄濑给上了……这么想着，青峰可算是能勉强集中注意力了。

黄濑左右手交替运球慢慢往里逼近篮筐，青峰紧逼防守没有给黄濑一丝进攻的机会。

“小青峰还蛮厉害的嘛！”黄濑笑得很从容，“不过……”黄濑突然后撤一大步身体向后高高跃起，两手举起手腕一弯，篮球就以一个优美的弧度飞向篮筐，“和我相比还差……诶？”

黄濑正为自己的球技沾沾自喜呢，谁知道青峰竟然也起跳面对着自己背对着篮筐在空中截住了球！黄濑赶紧调整步子要去夺回青峰手里的球，可让黄濑没想到的是青峰竟然在空中将上半身旋转了六十度左右以一个几乎等于背对着篮筐极为扭曲的姿势投了球！！

“小青峰是开挂了吗？”黄濑吃惊地看着从篮筐里穿过的篮球愣了神，以那样的姿势把球都投进去了？青峰大辉是怪物吗？！

“现在认输还来的急，黄濑。”青峰来了个击地传球，“一直让你进攻好了。”

“小青峰可不要瞧不起我哦！”黄濑退到半场线外，再次进攻。青峰的防守技术和进攻技术一样毫无规律可言，却总是疏而不漏。黄濑一时还真的找不到突破口。

黄濑一步一步压球逼近球筐，可是青峰的防守的确毫无破绽，想正面突击被拦截下的可能性非常大。

黄濑突然想到了什么，一笑便转身背对青峰copy刚刚青峰的动作。青峰哪里能料到黄濑还能学自己的动作？看着球飞向篮筐，青峰第一次感觉无能为力了……不过，总归是第一次，对于黄濑来说能这么完美的copy已经很不容易了，篮球砸筐被弹了出来。

“好可惜啊！”黄濑话虽这么说，但是立刻就跟上已经持球的青峰的脚步，进行着严格的防守。

“黄濑，想跟上我吗？”青峰邪邪一笑，竟然以黄濑都没法反应过来的速度甩开了黄濑冲到篮下轻轻一勾手，篮球就乖乖地跌进了框里。

“小青峰你是不是职业球手啊？”黄濑觉得自己被深深地欺骗了，明明当时还说说不定会输的人是谁啊？！

“我打过几年大学生联赛。”青峰揉了揉黄濑的头发，“怎么？想认输了？”

“认输？怎么可能！”一听到“认输”两个字黄濑就立马炸毛一般斗志昂昂的了，“再来！我还有机会翻盘的！”

“我奉陪到底，黄濑。”青峰一个抛投，直接将球传到黄濑手里，“继续进攻吧，黄濑。”

黄濑这次一直在底线运球，最后一次机会要好好考虑清楚。黄濑目测了一下青峰防守离自己的距离算是有些远的，如果来一个三分球说不定可以攻下！黄濑带球前冲，速度快的好像要冲到篮下，青峰后撤的速度非常快，也做好了预判似的防守位置靠近罚球线了！

是机会！

黄濑突然在三分线外急停、起跳、投篮，动作流畅到完美。可是明明在罚球线上的青峰什么时候已经在自己面前了？球黄濑还没投出去，在黄濑手里就被扣球了！

本来是自己计划着要投三分球的，谁知道竟然让青峰敬了自己一个三分球……

输了……

“怎么样，黄濑，还要玩吗？是改一下规则还是重新开始？”青峰拉起因为投球重心偏后而倒下了的黄濑。

“我愿赌服输。”黄濑承认青峰的球技比自己的确更胜一筹，而且青峰打的球很有智慧。“不过，小青峰要先陪我再玩会儿篮球！”

“乐意奉陪。”青峰一笑，又一次将球抛给黄濑。

  
大概打了两个多小时，黄濑终于精疲力尽地累躺在篮球场上。

“黄濑，你起来一下躺在这顶上。”青峰拖着一个垫子走到黄濑身边，担心黄濑着凉便道。

黄濑起身躺到了垫子上，双手揽住了青峰的脖子让青峰只能用手支撑在自己头两侧。

“喂，黄濑。”青峰想起身可黄濑揽住自己没法动弹，“你要做什么？”

“小青峰，”黄濑把自己的唇送到了青峰嘴边，“我们不用信息素，来做一次真真正正的爱吧！”

听闻这话，青峰的心跳实实在在地漏跳了一拍。

“你认真的，黄濑？”青峰俯下身子把自己完全压在了黄濑身上，“开始了就不能反悔了，黄濑。”

“当然是认真的。”黄濑用自己的嘴堵住了青峰的，不仅如此，还乖乖地把舌头送进了青峰的嘴里。

青峰吸住黄濑越界的小舌头，这可是在他们接过这么多次的吻当中，黄濑为数不多的几次把舌头主动送过来的！

唇齿的纠缠已经完全不能满足两人的欲望了，青峰隔着衣物大力揉搓着黄濑的胸。而黄濑也伸手探入青峰的内裤里按摩起青峰的性器。

“啊～小青峰～把……把我衣服脱掉再摸啊～”身上的文胸很变扭，黄濑早就想把它脱了。青峰得令了，立刻就把黄濑的衣服扒干净了，唯独剩个文胸青峰不脱反而将自己的脸埋进了黄濑的乳沟里嗅着黄濑乳房的奶香味道。

“黄濑，你这里好香啊。”青峰舔着黄濑漂亮的被文胸兜住的白皙乳房，“它们长的这么漂亮是为了勾人的吧，黄濑？”

“小青峰快把它脱掉啊！”黄濑有些着急，干脆自己脱掉了文胸。红艳的乳头一弹出来，青峰就吸住了那里，另一边没有被嘴照顾到的也被青峰的手挤捏着。因为黄濑还在哺育期，奶水轻而易举地就被青峰吸进嘴里了。青峰大口含住了黄濑左边乳头，舌头不停地碾过这个敏感的地方。右边乳头被青峰指腹刮弄的同时，硕大的乳房还被青峰像揉面一样揉搓着。

“啊～小青峰狠狠地揉我啊～”黄濑的呻吟声从来都是这么动听。青峰闻言上下左右揉着黄濑的双乳，力度大到黄濑胸前这大片乳房被揉搓扁了。

黄濑被青峰摸到胯下的性器早就勃起，因为青峰把一只腿正好横在了自己双腿之间，黄濑只能紧紧夹住青峰的腿，上下摩擦以给自己带来更大的快感。

“黄濑你夹我这么紧，是想要我的大家伙了吗？”青峰贴着黄濑的耳廓色情道，不过没等黄濑回复就脱光了黄濑的所有衣服，用最粗壮的食指和中指一起插进了黄濑已经吐蜜汁的小穴里。

“是小青峰～小青峰太饥渴了吧～哈～”黄濑被青峰按住内里的敏感点，故意紧紧地收缩穴壁让青峰控制不住赶紧用真材实货插进来。

青峰狠狠揉搓了黄濑的乳房来惩罚黄濑的顽皮，“啊～我要你的东西狠狠～狠狠插进来，小青峰～插我～”

理性的线终于扯断了。

青峰脱掉裤子，墨迹了一会儿不知道在干什么。不过很快，青峰掰开了黄濑的臀瓣，狠狠插入黄濑洞穴的青峰那硕大的性器毫无顾忌地猛烈抽插着顶弄黄濑脆弱敏感的菊花。

果然青峰性器带给黄濑的爽感和手指完全没有可比性。不过……“小青峰～哈～你是不是带套了？”

“感觉到了？”青峰完全没有减缓操弄黄濑后穴的速度，“有凸起按摩是不是更爽了，啊，黄濑？”

黄濑的后穴紧致让人疯狂。和黄濑做爱简直太舒服了！黄濑妖娆的腰身疯狂地扭动着迎合青峰好不减速的活塞运动，没有信息素的诱惑，也让青峰和黄濑达到了各自的高潮。

青峰和黄濑做了三次才满意地精疲力尽地并排躺着。

“相比上次，我更喜欢和小青峰做这样的性爱。”黄濑偏过头看着青峰，微笑道。

青峰也看向黄濑，黄濑身上还有自己射出来的白浊没有擦去。

“因为这样我可以感受到真正因为我而疯狂的小青峰，而不是因为信息素。”

“我也喜欢这样的性爱，黄濑。”青峰把黄濑搂紧，“你的身子太棒了，黄濑。真的到了让我疯狂的地步。”

“话说，为什么每次和小青峰做爱都像是野合啊？”

“那我们下次在床上做。”青峰亲了亲黄濑，道。

“想得美！”黄濑回吻青峰，“下次还要看小青峰的表现才可以哦！”

『13』

———————— 正文 ————————

“小青峰……”待到疯狂的欲望渐渐消退以后，羞耻感就开始涌现了。黄濑就和青峰身子贴着身子，暖暖的体温相互传递着虽然很舒服，可是不挂一丝地贴在一起总归是有些害羞的。何况，由于生了小凉太，自己的身体还有另一种奇妙的二次发育，更增加了这种羞涩，“先松开我一下啦~我穿上衣服先……”

“干嘛？你冷了？”青峰本来是和黄濑一样平躺在垫子上的，两人的侧腰紧紧贴在一起，黄濑枕着青峰的胳膊。一听黄濑这么说，青峰便转身面对着黄濑，顺手也把平躺着的黄濑竖起身子面向自己紧紧地抱在怀里。“这样是不是就好些了？”

“……”黄濑因为余潮未退而微红的脸又一下子红透了！胸前那两个饱满的脂肪球完完全全地贴在了青峰硬朗的胸肌上，自己因为尴尬动了动身子而带动那里也贴着青峰的胸膛动了动。太脸红了！“小青峰……这样好尴尬啊~”

“哈？”青峰看着小脸通红的黄濑，“你脸怎么又红成这样了，黄濑？”

“还不是因为小青峰！”黄濑恨死青峰大辉这个关键时刻就迟钝的性子了！“小青峰快松开我啊，我要穿衣服。”

青峰发现这样抱着黄濑的确有点……不妥？虽然是老婆吧，可是毕竟还是新婚阶段，这样的接触是有点尴尬。可是也就有点啊！“明明刚刚做完那种事情，”青峰故意晃了晃黄濑的肩膀，胸前那物一松一紧地撞了撞青峰的胸膛，“你这么羞涩弄得我都有点不好意思了啊！”

“小青峰大色狼！”青峰晃起黄濑的肩膀都没完了，弄得乳珠都松贴松贴着青峰的肌肤！黄濑羞涩地立刻用手捂住了自己的胸，“小青峰你的性欲怎么那么旺盛啊？！”

“黄濑……”这……这这这画面太有冲击力了吧？看着黄濑用双手捂住自己的胸，因为突然捂住用力过大而被压扁的乳房简直太美了！“你……你你你在勾引我吗？”

“小青峰不许咽口水了！”黄濑逃脱了青峰的怀抱，一副防卫样子双手交叉横在胸前，“小青峰不许流鼻血！”

又流了？！青峰大辉你不要这么丢人吧？不就是一只黄濑吗？青峰赶紧擦了擦自己的鼻子，黄濑简直是逼死人了！有你这么没有良心地勾搭人还不让别人发泄一下热血沸腾的feel的吗？！

“小青峰～”黄濑为了以防万一，伸出修长的大白腿捅了捅一米之外的青峰，“你把我的文胸丢哪啦？”

“我哪知道啊……”青峰的视线早就沿着黄濑的大白腿滑到了黄濑那几乎没有体毛的胯部，小小濑乖巧地躺在那里让人心生想要疼爱它的冲动。怎么觉得黄濑这个人本身就是无限的诱惑，怎么吃都吃不够啊！“刚刚着急上你，嫌它碍事一把扯下来之后随手一丢……”

黄濑看着青峰很不健康地看着自己隐秘处，立马缩起双腿鄙夷地看着大色峰，“小青峰快去找来啊！难道你还想来一发怎么？！”

“可以吗，黄濑！”青峰听到“来一发”三个字立马就两眼冒光，刚刚的精疲力尽完全不见踪影了！

“可以个大头鬼啊！”黄濑红着脸大叫道，“小青峰快找啦！”

青峰一边找一边吐槽自己不会是妻奴属性吧？怎么黄濑让自己干什么，自己就乖乖地不经大脑指挥地干上了？！青峰这样想着，突然在离他们垫子三米外的地方看见了黄濑的文胸和内裤，立马兴高采烈地捡起来跑到黄濑身边，“那，找到了。”

“哈哈！”黄濑看着青峰就像是宠物狗似的乐颠颠地捡回主人的东西，还真的有点蠢萌！“小青峰好可爱啊！”

“可爱？！”青峰把黄濑的东西放在黄濑身边，对于黄濑用“可爱”这样的词来形容自己很是不悦。一个Alpha被老婆说成“可爱”？明明应该用“高大威猛”、“英俊潇洒”这样的词来形容自己吧？青峰托起黄濑白里透红的脸庞给黄濑来了一个深深的湿吻以惩罚他的用词，待到松开黄濑时看到黄濑因为自己的疼爱而湿润的唇才得意道，“黄濑你承认你搞错了吧？”

“小青峰……”青峰是弯着要亲黄濑的，现在青峰直着腰得意洋洋的时候，那个即使软软的也是巨型号的小小峰就在自己嘴边！！“小青峰你快把自己也穿好啦！”黄濑赶紧扭过头不看青峰自顾自地先穿上了内裤。既然是老婆大人发令了，青峰就忍住扑倒老婆大人的念头去把衣服裤子都穿好了。等拿着黄濑其他的衣服回到垫子边的时候，发现黄濑竟然还在扣文胸扣子！

要不要那么笨啊，黄濑！

青峰赶紧把手伸到了黄濑身后，“小青峰你干嘛？”黄濑立马警惕起来，问道。

“谁叫你这么笨，黄濑。我当然是来帮你穿文胸啊！”话虽然是说给黄濑听的，可是青峰的眼神！往……竟然往文胸勒出的乳沟看！

“小青峰真是无时无刻都想占我便宜是不是？”黄濑挺直了胸，可不想因为自己勾着背而让青峰透过胸与文胸的细缝而看到自己百花丛里的那一点红。

“咳咳……怎么可能啊，黄濑。”青峰闻言尴尬地转移了视线，“明明就只是一只小黄濑，哪里来的自信啊，黄濑？”

青峰扣了一会儿，终于磕磕绊绊地扣上了黄濑的文胸扣。可是真的不甘心这么快就离开这两个软软的小妖精！青峰突然灵光一现，用双手拖了拖黄濑的罩杯，“Perfect！你的文胸我帮你穿到了完美的地步啊，黄濑。”

青峰一把文胸扣好，黄濑立马就穿好了剩下的衣服。黄濑第一次觉得原来衣服能带来这么大的安全感！

  
“好美啊！”青峰载着黄濑回家的时候路过了一片藏蓝色的海。看着黄濑像一只金毛犬一般趴在车窗上瞪大了眼睛看着外面的美景，青峰突然停下了车。黄濑没想到青峰会停车，奇怪道，“诶？小青峰这是要？”

“脖子再伸伸就变长颈鹿了……”青峰贴心地帮黄濑解开了黄濑身前的安全带，“下车看吧。”

“小青峰真是好体贴啊～”黄濑一笑，蹦蹦跳跳地下了车跑到围栏边看着大海，“好美啊！”

青峰看着黄濑被海风吹着有点心疼，黄濑本身就为了好看没穿的太厚。青峰刚想把自己的外套脱下来给黄濑披上，黄濑立马拦住青峰道，“小青峰脱衣服干嘛啊？”

“你个笨蛋黄毛，还不是怕你冻到啊？”青峰假装白了黄濑一眼，想重新把外套脱下来的时候，黄濑突然钻进了青峰大衣里。因为青峰这款大衣本身就是宽大风格的，所以装下个黄濑绰绰有余。

“这样不就好了吗？”黄濑毛茸茸的金黄色头发微微扫着青峰的鼻子，黄濑灿烂的有点沾沾自喜的笑容冲着青峰绽放简直是尤物！“这样不仅可以穿小青峰的外套还可以有小青峰的体温温暖我哦！我是不是很聪明很棒啊，小青峰～”

“你个傻黄毛。”青峰双手扶住黄濑的脑袋低头吻了下去。

月光、夜景和倒影这一切的藏蓝色海湾，突然不知因为哪里庆典而放起了七彩烟花，成了青峰和黄濑深吻的背景。

黄濑双手揽住青峰结实的腰，仰着头让青峰吻得更深入一些。舌头勾在一起，交换着两个人的津液。舍不得对方一丝想要抽离的念头，纠缠在一起的两条蛇吻得异常热烈。

“哈……”黄濑深深地喘了口就又被青峰夺走了呼吸。青峰吻黄濑吻得痴狂，黄濑也回应得热烈。

“黄濑，”青峰用额头抵住黄濑的额头，看着因为吻得太尽兴而微微湿润的黄濑的琥珀色眸子，“我爱你。”

黄濑闻言睁大了眼睛，如果没记错的话，这可是青峰第一次在不是做爱对自己说这句话吧？！

“小青峰当然要爱我啦～”黄濑超级开心地笑着，“都给小青峰生宝宝了，小青峰敢不爱我试试！”

“喂，黄濑，你原来是这么没有情调的人吗？”青峰无语地看着黄濑，明明应该回一句“我也爱你”之类的话而不是这样洋洋得意吧？

“嘻嘻，明明就是嘛！小青峰觉得我说的没有道理吗？”

“喂，黄濑，赶紧说你也爱我。”青峰就想听黄濑也对自己说“我爱你”这样的话，要不然显得自己那么衰好像被黄濑吃的死死的似的！这对于一个像自己这样英俊潇洒、风流倜傥的绝世大好攻来说是一件多么没有面子的事情啊？！

“哪有要别人对自己说我爱你的人啊！”黄濑挑起小眉毛反驳道，“小青峰好霸道！”

“黄濑你要是不说的话，我可就一直吻你了？”青峰威胁道。

“好啦～”黄濑看着幼稚的青峰妥协道，“我也好爱好爱小青峰啦～”

黄濑本以为这话大概可以很容易说出口，可谁知道，说完自己竟然都不好意思地红了脸！黄濑赶紧把自己埋进青峰衬衫里，可不能让青峰看到自己这幅模样！要不然青峰知道自己被他吃的这么死，以后好不听自己的话了！

看着呆萌呆萌的黄濑鸵鸟一样把自己藏起来的样子太可爱了！青峰拍了拍黄濑的屁股，“你脸皮还真是薄啊，黄濑。”

  
等到青峰和黄濑折腾着回到家以后已经是晚上七八点了。

两人一进屋就看见今吉坐在地毯上靠着沙发正激情洋溢地打着电游，而笠松抱着在他怀里熟睡的小凉太看着今吉，目光柔和的让黄濑吃了一惊。

“原来小笠松这么喜欢今吉大叔啊！”黄濑不由感叹，那个猥琐的今吉大叔明明都配不上我们家的小笠松啦～

“你们俩个野孩子终于回来了！”笠松看见青峰和黄濑进屋了便道，“跑出去玩都不管小凉太了？”

“嘻嘻，不是有小笠松在嘛！”黄濑嬉皮笑脸地走到笠松身边也坐在了沙发，看着熟睡的小凉太那漂亮的小脸蛋忍不住亲了一下，“小凉太不愧是我和小青峰的孩子，长的这么好看我都嫉妒了呢！以后上门提亲的Alpha排长队了，我该怎么给小凉太选婆家啊～”

“你想的还真远……”青峰坐在黄濑身边自然而然地用右手揽住黄濑的肩膀，左手绕过黄濑摸了摸小凉太滑嫩嫩的小脸。还真是像黄濑说的，这小家伙太美了吧？青峰作为小凉太的父亲竟然有点嫉妒小凉太以后的Alpha了！

“今吉大叔你还玩电游？”黄濑看着今吉玩的热血沸腾的便奇怪道，明明是个大叔竟然还玩黄濑这个年龄段的人才喜欢玩的东西，今吉大叔太奇葩了有没有？

“这个是在大辉十二岁左右买的。”今吉赶紧道，“大辉这孩子哭着闹着要让我给他买，我只好买给他了。结果我自己玩了玩，感觉不错。”

“今吉你还真是……”青峰刚想吐槽今吉明明当时是想自己玩，非在自己生日那天给自己买了这个自己根本不感兴趣的东西。等后来看着今吉偷偷玩它的时候，青峰才意识到什么生日礼物都是借口。

“小青峰我们来比一场篮球吧！”黄濑兴高采烈道，“赌今晚谁在上谁在下！”

“都这么晚了还怎么……”青峰突然反应过来了，“你不会是说用游戏手柄打篮球吧？”

“对啊！”黄濑又信心满满道，“这次一定压小青峰！”

“哈？谁要和你比啊？”青峰赶紧起身走到自己和黄濑的卧室，“我困了先睡了。黄濑你也早点休息吧，明明做爱废了那么体力你最好快点休息一下。”

“小青峰不会是根本不会玩游戏机吧？”黄濑惊奇道，“喂，小青峰，睡觉等等我啊！”

黄濑跟着青峰的脚步进了卧室，关上了门。

『14』

～～～～～～～～ 正文 ～～～～～～～～

黄濑一进门发现青峰没有开卧室的灯便一边沿着墙壁摸索着去找开关一边埋怨青峰那么懒，“小青峰连开一下灯都不愿意吗？小青峰是懒猪吧……诶？”

黄濑刚摸到开关就被青峰一把从背后抱进了怀里。青峰身上暖暖的，那种独特的来自只属于自己的Alpha身上的香味把黄濑萦绕起来。黄濑笑了笑放松了身子，按在开关上的手也松了下来，“小青峰要干什么？要我闻这么好闻的味道小青峰的目的不单纯吧？”

“黄濑……”青峰埋头在黄濑的左颈窝里，嗅着黄濑也因为放松而散发出来那诱人的信息素，“就是莫名地想抱你。”

“小青峰说的想抱我是指哪个啊？”黄濑朝着左边侧过头，唇轻轻扫过了青峰的太阳穴，“小青峰果然是Alpha中的战斗Alpha啊，体力这么好……”

“喂，黄濑，”青峰无语地轻咬了一口黄濑送上门来的脸蛋，要完又好像有点心疼似的温柔地亲了亲那里，“我在你心里是什么样的一个形象啊？”

“你猜呢？”黄濑转过身揽住了青峰的脖子，即使是在黑暗中仿佛也能看清青峰的表情似的，“小青峰猜猜我心目中的你是什么样子的。”

“谁会想那些乱七八糟的啊，黄濑。”既然黄濑都自觉主动转身过来，自己不做点什么好像对不起自己身为顶级Alpha的能力吧？青峰干脆封住了黄濑的唇。

黄濑这唇还真是奇怪，又软又嫩又香的，根本就亲不够。何况黄濑不仅不反抗还很享受地回应着自己，简直太美味了！

青峰周身释放的Alpha素越来越浓，而黄濑好像夫唱夫随似的，Omega的信息素味道也越来越浓厚。

“喂，黄濑，”青峰感觉不太妙，本来只是想抱抱黄濑，亲亲黄濑的。可这亲着亲着抱着抱着，怎么感觉马上要擦枪走火了？！青峰想要松开黄濑那美味的唇瓣的时候，黄濑竟然恋恋不舍地一直贴着青峰的唇，甚至青峰撤走舌头的时候黄濑都跟随着把自己的舌头伸进了青峰口中想继续缠绵，“你还想做啊？”

黄濑闻言脸立马红了，不过幸好是黑暗之中，没被青峰发觉。“小青峰开什么玩笑啦！”黄濑赶紧慌忙地收回了揽住青峰脖子的手，“明明是小青峰先抱住我的啊！要是有人想的话，咱们俩之间也不可能是我啊！而且明明刚刚都已经做过那么多次了，我怎么可能还想要小青峰那里啊！小青峰好会异想天开，真是自恋呢！”

“你要是不想的话，”青峰把黄濑推到墙上，俯视黑暗中那个仍旧闪亮亮的黄濑，手放到了青峰早就在和黄濑接吻时就发现有异常的黄濑小腹上，“这里你要怎么解释啊，黄濑？”

“这里……”即使黄濑知道青峰看不太清楚自己但还是不好意思地偏过头不和青峰对视，“就是……想要……想要小青峰，小青峰是装不懂故意要我难堪吗？”

青峰当然清楚，其实黄濑性欲极度旺盛这个问题青峰在第一次和黄濑sex的时候就已经领教到了。真的是能把Alpha榨干了的那种……不过能和这样的Omega做一次，大概是每一个Alpha的梦想。和黄濑做完全超过了身体上的愉悦感，那是一种征服的爽感和能满足这么完美的Omega的自豪感。

“这样舒服吗，黄濑？”青峰有节奏换着花样地隔着黄濑的裤子捏按着黄濑的命根子，还不忘说一些让黄濑更加脸红心跳的话，“还是想要我用嘴来让它舒服？”

“小青峰是坏人……”黄濑把头埋进了青峰胸膛，因为所有感官的注意力都集中在了下身，因为一阵一阵的极乐感让黄濑只能不着急地缩成一圈。

“喂，青峰大辉，你和凉太能不能不在我们这个公共家庭里sex啊？”今吉本来都准备和笠松还有小凉太一起回房睡觉了，谁知道青峰这小子在这一个劲地释放信息素。笠松作为Bate对信息素不太敏感所以虽然闻到了Alpha信息素的味道但并没有意识到有什么不妥。可今吉不一样啊！且不说今吉万事考虑周全事无巨细，就是身为一个Alpha对于青峰这种同属性的味道都是非常敏感的。何况，小凉太好不容易被自己的笠松哄睡着了好吗？！好吗？！笠松都没对自己施展过那么满满的爱心与耐心。那个青峰大辉可倒好，一个信息素放的，这小家伙一闻到青峰信息素的味道小眼睛立马就睁开了。我家笠松一个小时的努力全东流水了！！

青峰正扒着黄濑的裤头起劲着呢，谁知道今吉会突然趴着门大吼这么一句。本来就特别忌惮今吉的青峰被今吉吓得一把松开了拉着黄濑裤头腰边弹力带的手，裤头就势就弹到了黄濑，“小青峰，好痛！”

“对不起，黄濑。”青峰一阵定下来就赶紧帮黄濑摸了摸被弹到的小腹，“我被今吉那老头子吓到了。”

“哇哇哇～”小凉太因为找不到拥有小青峰身上那种味道的主人便哇哇大哭起来。

笠松有点慌张，赶紧叫黄濑，，“凉太，你快出来看看小凉太是不是饿了要喝奶啊？”

“哦，小笠松等我一下！”黄濑闻言慌忙地把青峰已经推到自己胸部以上位置宽大的白色衬衫撸下来，微微推了推身前的青峰，可是青峰没有要躲开的意思。“小青峰，别摸了，我先去把小凉太抱过来啊。”

“你顶着它去啊？”青峰无语地用手狠狠按了一下黄濑胯下，“等会儿，马上就让你出来，黄濑。”

青峰把黄濑按在墙上，自己跪到了地上，扒开了黄濑裤头就含住了黄濑那里。

“喂，小青峰！”黄濑想把自己的东西从青峰嘴里抽出来，可惜身后是墙没有退路，“小青峰不嫌弃我那里脏吗？啊～”

青峰用力吸住了黄濑的柱身作为对黄濑的疑问的回答。

“喂！青峰大辉你不是真的和凉太做上了吧？”今吉在门外无语道，“都不管你们孩子的死活了吗？”

“哇哇哇……”小凉太还配合地大哭了几声。

“小青峰……啊……哈……”黄濑无力地按住青峰的肩膀才勉强支撑自己直立着，身下青峰吸舔地更卖力了。青峰的舌头灵巧地舔弄着黄濑的顶端，双手也按摩着黄濑那柱身下面的囊球。黄濑微微低头看着青峰在自己身下卖力地吸吮，谁知，像是心灵感应一样，青峰也突然含着黄濑那里抬头看向黄濑。那一瞬间，黄濑明显感觉到自己心跳停了一秒，而就在这一秒，白色的浊液全数射在了青峰嘴里。

青峰吞下了黄濑的液体，扶着两腿发软的黄濑帮他穿上了裤子。

“原来黄濑你愿意看着我的脸射吗？”青峰扶住黄濑的腰，凑近黄濑似乎有些得意，“那我们以后不用背后位了。”

“小青峰说什么呢！”黄濑羞得脸都红透了，“小青峰不正经，赶紧去把小凉太抱过来。”

“得令～”青峰一个公主抱把身体无力的黄濑先抱到了床上，然后打开了门。

今吉、笠松和小凉太就在门前。今吉和笠松看着嘴角还有残余液体的青峰完全无语了……

“嘻嘻……”小凉太一看见青峰就用力地擦了擦眼泪，高兴地朝青峰伸着手要青峰抱的样子。笠松深深地感受到了黄濑说的这小家伙是个白眼狼的真谛……

“小凉太乖。”青峰把小凉太抱在怀里，刮了刮小凉太粉嫩的小鼻子。小凉太好像很享受的样子握住了青峰的手指头，眯起了藏蓝色的眸子，“咯咯”地笑了起来。

“行了，幸男，你孙子这么忘恩负义的也别心寒了。”今吉趁机搂着有些失落的笠松道，“咱俩努努力也生个孩子，才不照顾大辉的这个熊孩子。”

“小凉太这么喜欢青峰爸爸他们都嫉妒。”青峰亲了亲小凉太光滑的肌肤，突然想起自己小时候哪里有这么多人围着自己转会因为自己只黏着一个大人其他人都嫉妒的时候？“果然长的和凉太一样就有这么多人爱……”

小凉太趴在青峰胸膛上嗅着青峰身上信息素的味道，漂亮的大眼睛盯着青峰都没离开过视线。

一进屋，黄濑已经把床头柜上的灯的光线调到暗红色，可以看清人又不觉得刺人。

青峰关好卧室门，走到了床另一侧上了床，而黄濑正在和自己的文胸做着斗争。青峰把小凉太放到自己和黄濑中间便伸手过去帮黄濑很顺利地就解开了文胸。

“小青峰怎么这回这么快就解开了？”黄濑裸着上身，把小凉太把到自己身前。小凉太不满意地朝青峰伸去的手被黄濑拦截下来，“你要乖乖地先吃饱了才可以让青峰爸爸抱着。”

小凉太哪里愿意，看样子马上又要哭了似的，青峰赶紧摸了摸小凉太的脸安慰一下小凉太。

“你真是好黏小青峰啊。”黄濑把自己的右乳乳头放进了小凉太的嘴里，小凉太这才尝到甜头似的乖乖两手扒着黄濑的酥胸吸了起来。看着不停吸着奶喝的小凉太黄濑有点心疼道，“看来真是饿坏了。黄濑爸爸以后不会再离开小凉太那么久了。”

青峰看着这父子俩上演的大戏根本不亚于以前看过的激情动作大片，而且自己的人被小凉太占便宜还真是有一点介意啊……

“喂，黄濑，把这个穿上。”青峰把从地上捞来刚刚黄濑脱下的那个宽大的白色衬衫套在了黄濑身上，正好可以挡住小凉太在黄濑身前的恶行还不至于让小凉太喘不过气。

看着在黄濑衣服里动来动去的小凉太，青峰想起了黄濑也在自己衣服里做过类似的动作，便感叹道，“小凉太还真是像你啊，黄濑。”

“要是不像我的话怎么可能这么喜欢小青峰这样的色气黑皮？”黄濑颇为自豪道，完全没有意识到自己说了了不得的话。

青峰闻言嘴角一弯，一把抱住黄濑道，“黄濑，你是借小凉太在向我表白吗？”

……黄濑回想了一下自己刚刚说过的话立马就意识到了，“小青峰听错了！我刚刚说的是……”

“我爱你，黄濑。”青峰在黄濑唇上蜻蜓点水似的吻了吻，“真的好爱你。”

“小青峰不知道恋人双方谁先说‘我爱你’的话就是谁输了吗？”黄濑回吻着青峰。

“我不怕输，黄濑。”青峰抱着黄濑也抱住了喝奶喝累了睡在黄濑怀里的小凉太，“我只怕你不知道我有多么爱你多么需要你多么离不开你，黄濑。”

心“噗通噗通”地跳个不停，和青峰相处了这么久，虽然脸红心跳是常事，但没有一次跳的这么快过。

“小青峰太犯规了……”黄濑缩进了青峰怀里，“没想到小青峰还是这么会说甜言蜜语的人……”

“哈？”青峰无语地看着黄濑，“明明都是我的真心话啊，黄濑。”

“那我也告诉小青峰好了……”黄濑扭扭捏捏挣扎了好久才凑近青峰耳朵小声道，“我也爱你，小青峰。”

青峰闻言一把把黄濑按倒在床上，黄濑吓了一跳本能地保护住了小凉太。不过小凉太的睡眠质量也像极了黄濑，到是没有醒过来。

“小青峰要干什么？”黄濑小声道，怕吵醒了小凉太。

“黄濑，我还想要孩子。”青峰弓着身子避开了黄濑身上的小凉太凑近黄濑，“我们生一个篮球队吧，好不好？”

“小青峰你不知羞！”黄濑立刻钻进了被窝里，背对着青峰，怀里抱着小凉太做势要睡觉的样子。青峰从黄濑身后揽住了黄濑和宝宝，抱住了自己的全部一样十分满足。

“这事不着急，黄濑，我们慢慢来。”说罢，青峰便睡了过去。

只剩下黄濑一个人脸红心跳的不知所措，竟然因为青峰的话害羞得失眠了一夜。

青峰起床的时候黄濑和小凉太已经不在青峰身边了，青峰看了一眼表九点了。

等青峰洗漱好出了卧室，看着今吉、笠松、黄濑和小凉太其乐融融地一起坐在沙发上看电视，自己也坐到了黄濑身边亲了亲黄濑和小凉太。

“小青峰快去吃饭吧。”黄濑看起来很高兴？

“哦。”青峰走到客厅，看着这一桌饭还真是色彩鲜艳。“这是谁做的饭啊，这么丰盛。”

这边黄濑的神色立马就得意起来了，只是黄濑没说什么。不过今吉到是有点憋不住想笑了。

“小青峰快尝尝！”黄濑声音极为悠扬。

青峰夹了一筷子尝了尝，突然神色大变跑到客厅，“今吉，是五月那个女人回来了吗？！不是说过不让五月到厨房来吗？！这样糟蹋粮食……黄濑你怎么了？”

“小青峰，难道我做的菜就有那么难吃吗？”黄濑气呼呼地看着青峰，“明明今吉大叔和小笠松都说很好吃啊！”

“这个……黄濑这黑暗料理……不是，是这美味是你做的？”青峰赶紧讨好老婆，天！要知道黄濑有一手可以和五月媲美的厨艺……早就奉承黄濑了啊！

“哈哈哈……”今吉终于扯开嗓子肆无忌惮地笑了。

“所以说，今吉大叔你是在说假话了？”黄濑气愤地看着今吉，原来因为今吉一句挺好吃的而对今吉大有改观的印象立刻一落千丈。

“老婆大人～”青峰抱着黄濑，“不要生气了。对了，你不是想代言吗？我最近正好想给公司里的一个新产品做个代言。”

“真哒？”黄濑的注意力立刻转移了！黄濑抱住青峰高兴道，“小青峰最好了！”

『15』

～Ω～Ω～Ω～Ω～Ω～正文～Ω～Ω～Ω～Ω～Ω～

久违的化妆师在黄濑身边打转儿帮黄濑打点妆容。青峰果然说话算话，真的就载着自己来到了今吉集团的广告策划大楼了。

不过青峰还真是好忙，把黄濑送到这里跟樱井良交代了一下就急匆匆地和黄濑告别离开了。

“小樱井，小青峰有没有和你说过我要代言什么东西啊？”黄濑看着镜子里被妆容衬的自己那硬气了很多的脸，有些好奇。

“诶，总裁没有跟夫人您说吗？”樱井还是有点不适应黄濑叫自己“小樱井”这样奇怪却又很有亲切感到名字，“是代言Asashi旗下最新款的跑车AKS。因为车型和颜色都是英朗野性的感觉，所以给夫人您画的妆也是这个风格的。”

“诶诶诶？小樱井你说的是那个国际著名的专门生产奢华跑车的Asashi？！真的假的啊？而且还是新款，那大概是还没上市吧？小青峰这么厉害竟然还认识Asashi的老板？”

“是Asashi没错，不过要是说总裁认不认识Asashi的老总这件事我就不清楚了。大概不认识吧，要不然怎么还用先拍一个样板片给美国那边发过去再决定用不用我们今吉集团的广告。”樱井推测道。

“这么说来，我拍摄的好坏直接影响了小青峰的公司能不能揽下这单子，你们这些任劳任怨的好员工有没有工资领有没有饭吃了？”黄濑一想到这就坚定了自己一定要好好拍摄的信念。

“额……”看着总裁夫人兴致勃勃、自信满满的神色，樱井小声吐槽道，“广告生意其实只占今吉集团业务的很小一部分，完全不和影响到今吉集团的全局发展啊。”

黄濑根本听不进去樱井说什么了，就只觉得自己太重要了！如果不成，小青峰的公司就会因为自己一个人而关门大吉了！既然自己肩负了如此一个重大的使命，黄濑立刻变了神色。

樱井简直惊呆了！总裁夫人不是模特，其实是影星吧？！黄濑本来脸上有一种散发着暖洋洋光芒的感觉，这立刻就变成了一种冷酷拽的大帅哥。

“小樱井，我们去拍摄吧。”黄濑化好妆换好了衣服，便急切道。

樱井良完全能感觉到黄濑心里“这个广告拿不下，今吉集团就黄了”这个想法根深蒂固。也不好说什么，总裁夫人愿意这么想，广告说不定会拍的更好。

“我带您去，这边走。”樱井带着黄濑来到了摄影室，一进门竟然看到了灰崎祥吾！

“你怎么在这？！”黄濑吃惊地看着灰崎祥吾，这个灰发男人给黄濑留下的印象可真不算好。

“哟，这一身要勾引人的穿着还真是衬的你黄濑凉太这个美啊！”灰崎上下打量黄濑，看得黄濑浑身不自在。

黄濑因为还在哺乳期所以胸部还没有恢复到男人那样平坦的样子，或者说现在可是比女人还要更胜一筹，所以只能穿了一件无袖紧身衣外搭一件无袖黑色皮衣。

化妆师还因为黄濑皮肤太白了好一顿处理，嘴里还念叨着要是总裁的话拍这广告古铜色肤色刚刚好，就不用这么麻烦了。黄濑就顺耳把它当成是对自己洁白肤色的称赞，还不由自豪一下自己男人那霸气侧漏、充满男子气概的古铜色皮肤～

“灰崎先生，请您说话放尊重点。总裁请你来也是基于赞赏您的艺术修养，请您自重。”

“哟，”灰崎走过去拍了拍樱井的肩膀，“青峰派你来看着我以防我对他的人动手动脚的？自己的心肝宝贝都放到我跟前了，他竟然不亲自把守，看来今吉集团的业务还真是多啊。怪不得连赤司征十郎这样的控制网络舆论界的大亨都请来了。果然算我灰崎祥吾失算！”

“诶？你说的是小赤司吗？小赤司是网络大亨？小赤司明明就是一个穷鬼嘛！我在法国的时候请他吃过好几次饭还让他住过我的房子呢！小笠松还因为他是Alpha，差点让我以身相许呢。哪有恩人把自己以身相许了的？！”黄濑反驳道，觉得灰崎说赤司是有钱人简直就是开玩笑一样的，“灰崎祥吾你个撒谎精！”

“你怎么就只有长着一张漂亮脸蛋这一个优点啊，黄濑凉太？”灰崎无语地看着黄濑，明明人长得挺好的，怎么这么笨呢？“赤司那是想钓你这条又肥又美的大鱼啊！你果然是个招蜂引蝶的祸害啊，黄濑凉太！早知道你都勾搭上了赤司征十郎，我根本不可能会碰你一根汗毛！这下可好，我灰崎祥吾的好名声全被你黄濑凉太毁了！要不然我怎么可能低声下气地为了正舆论跑来给青峰大辉打零工？！”

“说的好像小青峰不给你拍摄费似的！”黄濑不悦道，敢说我们家老头子不好，胆肥了你灰崎祥吾！

“呵，”灰崎轻呵了一声，“还真就不给。”

……黄濑语塞。

不过本着不能让灰崎祥吾站风头的原则，黄濑还是回了一嘴，“不给就对了。像你这么猥琐的大叔就是不应该给你钱！”

“你还真是神逻辑啊，黄濑凉太。”灰崎也不和黄濑争下去了，“赶紧去AKS那边摆好姿势，我可不想和今吉集团牵扯不休的。早点完事，我也早点离开这个糟糕的破地方。”

“切，你是嫉妒我家小青峰家大业大，财大气粗！”黄濑走到摄影区，那辆藏蓝色帅酷跑车就是Asashi旗下的新品AKS。

“是啊，你男人是财大气粗，也不知道他从什么歪门邪道上弄到的这款限量版藏蓝色的AKS。”灰崎吐槽道，“果然是钱多了烧得没地方花。你打开车门，做一个依靠车门目中无人的姿势。”

“哈？灰崎祥吾你这什么水准啊？你是不是专业的啊？”黄濑瞥了灰崎，不过还在乖乖照做了。

“我发现和你接触越多就越觉得你烦人啊，黄濑。”灰崎托起单反对着黄濑“咔嚓咔嚓”照了几张，“怪不得青峰和你闪婚，要不然知道你这性子肯定就不要你了。”

“你丫的……”黄濑刚想挥起拳头朝灰崎的方向砸去，就被灰崎一句“停停停，你动了我怎么拍啊！”给顶回去了。黄濑想着自己肩负的使命啊使命啊～算了，忍一忍风平浪静……

“下一个动作。”灰崎让黄濑自由发挥了，透过镜头看黄濑一样漂亮，果然真是无死角地帅啊，黄濑凉太。“喂，黄濑，青峰每天晚上干你是不是都很起劲啊？”

“咳咳咳……”樱井刚递给黄濑一瓶矿泉水，黄濑正喝着，灰崎突然来了这么一句让黄濑把喝进去的矿泉水全吐了出来而且还呛到了。“灰崎祥吾你什么意思啊？你可要知道这里可是小青峰的地盘哦！你想在这里撒野门都没有！”

“谁想碰你啊，黄濑凉太。虽然你长得的确配得上我，不过你都是我的过去式了！”灰崎擦着自己的镜头，毫不在意道，“你都被青峰上过那么多次了，真是从里到外都是青峰大辉那种恶臭味，我怎么可能还吃的下你啊。”

黄濑看着灰崎那一脸嫌弃恶心的样子就来气，“你想要我我还不给呢！你以为你是哪根葱姜蒜啊！还想要我黄濑凉太？”

“您是男神您是男神！”灰崎无语黄濑这么自恋，“男神大人，小的拍完了，能不能放小的走了啊？”

“赶紧走，才不想再看到你呢！”黄濑转身往更衣间走。

待到黄濑卸完妆、冲完澡、换上了自己的衣服以后，樱井跑过来道，“总裁夫人，总裁临时决定给您安排了一个记者会，您现在一起和我过去吧。”

“诶？现在吗？”黄濑揉了揉自己的头发，“穿这身有点不合适吧？”

“没事，总裁说了，让您越自然越好。”

“好吧……”

  
一进现场，几十台录像机就对准了黄濑。

“下面是提问时间。”主持人宣布完，记者们就争先恐后地举手示意要提问。

“黄濑君你好，我是S周刊报的记者，我想问一下黄濑君今天的着装和以前在法国记者见面会上的风格完全不同是因为和青峰君结婚了吗？”

黄濑笑了笑，“如果说不是的话大家也不会相信吧。的确是因为小青峰，我才意识到了我是有Alpha的人了。所以那些偏裸露的衣服我也不会再在公众视线里穿了。毕竟身体只能给小青峰一个人看，所以现在比较喜欢宽松合体的衣服多一些。”

“那么黄濑君还要为青峰君生孩子吗？”

“说到生孩子的问题的话，说实在的，以前我非常抵触把自己的命运送到一个Alpha手里让他掌控，所以对为Alpha生孩子这样的事情是十分抵触的。不过生下‘小凉太’以后我突然意识到给我爱的人生下我们爱情的结晶是一直很幸福的事情。所以，如果小青峰想不停不停地要孩子的话，我会给他生一窝的孩子。”

“这么说的话，青峰君和黄濑君的性生活很频繁了？”

“次数也不多啦～”黄濑知道自己脸红了！

“不过，青峰君还没有和黄濑君正式结婚吧？这样未婚先孕会不会给您带来一种有可能被抛弃的危机感。”

黄濑闻言也突然想起来，青峰还没跟自己结婚呢！就只是订婚了而已！！

“我和小青峰将于本月结婚，小青峰还没告诉那你们这个消息吗？”黄濑趁着媒体面前赶紧道，省的青峰反悔。

“那就提前恭喜黄濑君了。”

  
黄濑这回家一路上就在想和青峰结婚这事。果然，黄濑发现自己好想好想嫁给青峰啊！不过刚刚自己那么莽撞地说了这个月结婚，虽然今天才一号，不过时间也很紧吧？真是的，头脑一热就坏事了。

黄濑回到家的时候今吉、笠松和小凉太都已经睡着了。而等黄濑都快进入梦乡的时候，腰被青峰温厚的手臂揽住了。

黄濑知道是青峰便故意往青峰怀里蹭了蹭，“小青峰回来的好晚啊～”

青峰亲了亲黄濑撅起来的小红唇，“你今天是不是闯祸了？”

黄濑心惊胆战道，“没……没有啊～”

“擅自做决定这事……”青峰道，“对了黄濑，我明天要去美国签个单子。大概要去五天左右，等我从美国回来，我就立刻和你结婚，黄濑。”

“小青峰非要去那么长时间吗？”

“怎么？舍不得我？”青峰手从黄濑腰上一直上移，现在正按捏着黄濑的胸。

“小青峰在挤牛奶吗？”黄濑双手盖住了青峰摸得十分尽兴的手，开玩笑道。

青峰好像意识到了什么，把黄濑的文胸一下子就解开了！

然后……竟然对着自己的胸部做了和小凉太一样的事情！

“喂，小青峰……”

“黄濑，今晚让我爽一下啊。我可是要五天见不到你了！”

  
『16』

(⊙v⊙) (⊙v⊙) (⊙ 正文 ⊙) (⊙v⊙) (⊙v⊙)

“喂，青峰大辉，”黄濑被青峰整个压在身下，“别闹啊。”

“黄濑，你不想我吗？”青峰贴着黄濑的后颈吻着，手上也没停下来过。

“小青峰都还没走，我怎么知道会不会想你啊～”黄濑微微转过头来，“明明昨天才做过，今天还要小青峰是想让我的腰一直疼着吧？”

“黄濑，”青峰故意舔了舔黄濑耳后非常敏感的地方，把头埋进黄濑的颈窝里，硬硬的藏青色头发蹭得黄濑耳根发痒，“我要你。”

“小青峰现在是在撒娇吗？”黄濑叹了口气，“既然明天要坐飞机，今天就要好好休息一下嘛！好了啦，小青峰手别再袭我的胸啦～快点抱着我睡觉，要不然明天不去送你哦！”

青峰闻言把黄濑压的更实了，不过手到是停了下来。青峰握住黄濑放在身体两侧的手，紧紧地十指相扣，深深地吸着黄濑的味道——那足以让自己神魂颠倒无数次的味道，只属于青峰大辉和黄濑凉太的味道。

“小青峰……”黄濑似乎察觉到了青峰的异常，转头对上了青峰深情的藏青色眸子，“你手怎么这么听话的就停下来了？你没事吧？”

“黄濑……”青峰把黄濑翻了个个就吻上了黄濑的唇。青峰没有很放肆或是很狂野，只是轻轻地舔扫着黄濑软嫩美味的双唇。

暗红色的灯光撒在黄濑不停眨着的睫毛上竟然有了些妩媚的感觉，青峰用力揉了揉黄濑手感超好的金发，“傻黄毛，接吻的时候不应该闭上眼睛吗？”

“因为小青峰的表情好温柔的，不舍的错过这么难得的小青峰的样子啦～”黄濑故意用力眨了眨眼睛，因为黄濑发现每当自己眨眼睛的时候，青峰总是不自觉地咽口水，很隐忍的样子简直好玩极了！

“黄濑，你知道我明天是去见谁吗？”青峰没忍住俯下头舔湿了黄濑的睫毛，好像主权还没有宣誓完毕似的又舔了舔黄濑的鬓角。

“小青峰痒啦～”黄濑微微躲开了青峰的亲吻，“肯定是什么大人物，要不然小青峰怎么舍得离开我和小凉太去美国五天……”

“是赤司，赤司征十郎。”青峰搂紧了怀里的黄濑，这才把这个名字说出口。

“……”黄濑明显是一副吃惊的模样，“小青峰说的人不是那个小赤司吧？赤司征十郎，名字可是完全一样的……”

“就是曾经追求过你的那个红毛小子，黄濑。他就是Asashi公司最大也是最神秘的股东。谁都不会想到一个控制网络舆论的网络大亨竟然是著名奢豪跑车公司的控股股东。”

“不可能吧，明明小赤司就是个大穷鬼啊～”黄濑完全不敢相信在自己家蹭吃蹭喝蹭床睡的那个穷困潦倒的赤司征十郎竟然是那么个有钱人？！那他当时死皮赖脸地住自己家目的是什么啊？“我第一次见到小赤司的时候还是在法国街头呢！那时候小赤司还跟我要钱呢！是小笠松看他可怜就把他捡回来收养了一个月，那时候我可没少和小赤司打嘴架！”

“你遇见他那会儿他还只是幕后给他老爹帮忙，还没真正继承公司。而且他离家出走从美国去了法国也是因为不想继承家业想做一个自由旅者。当时他离家出走，他爸就把他的银行卡给冻结了，所以他去了法国才会露宿街头身无分文的。”

“小青峰是怎么知道这些的？”黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，虽然知道了小赤司是土豪这件事情的确冲击力挺大的，可是青峰是怎么知道这些的更让黄濑捉摸不透。

“我没告诉过你吧，五月那个女人是学数据获取、处理和分析的，所以这些东西对于五月来说都是小case。何况我和赤司是同学，他的事情我也很清楚。”

“所以说，小青峰告诉我这件事情是为了……”黄濑只是把赤司当个朋友而已，所以对于赤司的事情不太上心，何况赤司曾经还追求过黄濑，跟青峰提自己曾经的追慕者青峰大概会吃醋吧……

“他追过你吧，黄濑。”青峰吸吮着黄濑白皙的脖子，时不时地发出吮吸的声音，完全就是故意给黄濑听的。

“我懂了！”黄濑捧着青峰在自己脖子上耕作的脸，有些小自豪道，“小青峰是嫉妒小赤司认识我比你早，追我也比你早是吧？”

“你那自豪的表情是怎么回事啊，黄濑？”青峰咬了咬黄濑挺挺的鼻子以作惩罚，“我是嫉妒，不行吗？”

“小青峰好幼稚，明明我都是你的了……”黄濑越说声音越小，自己说自己属于另一个人这样的事情还是听难为情的，何况那个人还在自己面前。

“黄濑，我们做吧。”青峰缠绵地亲着黄濑的唇，含住黄濑的上唇舔舐着，“我要你用你的身子告诉我你是我的，而且永远都是我的。”

“小青峰对我就那么没有安全感吗……”黄濑揽住了青峰的脖子，“我根本就不喜欢小赤司啊！要不然我不早就和小赤司交往了嘛……”

“你敢。”青峰狠狠吸住了黄濑的舌尖，用力往自己嘴里吸吮。因为青峰的大力，黄濑只能张开嘴让青峰肆意妄为。青峰的舌头绕着黄濑的舌卖力地纠缠着，像是双生儿似的紧贴在一起。黄濑被青峰动作完全激起了兴致，勾起舌尖舔弄着青峰深深侵入自己口腔的舌头。

“啧啧”的接吻声因为静夜而清晰无比，津液更是沿着黄濑的久久未闭合的嘴角流出，湿了半边脸。青峰舌头十分有力，突然开始狠狠地插进抽出，是在模拟……

“小青峰～”黄濑趁青峰抽出舌头的时候把脸侧到了一边，“小青峰是在……在做什么啊！”

也不知道是因为暗红色的灯光映射的还是羞的，黄濑脸上明显染上了绯红。

“下面你不让我碰，嘴上过过瘾也不行吗，黄濑？”青峰邪笑着舔净了黄濑脸上流着的津液，随便也确认了黄濑现在是脸红心跳的不行脸都烫的慌。

“小青峰是流氓……”黄濑想到刚刚青峰用舌头在自己嘴里又抽又插的，再联想到昨天在篮球馆地上和青峰激烈的活塞运动，简直就想钻地缝！明明在别人面前那么高冷的小青峰怎么一和自己在一起就这么色气啊？！“起来啦～别这样压着我……喂，小青峰你小腹别乱蹭啊！！”

青峰哪里听黄濑反抗，青峰已经把此时黄濑的反抗完全就当成了黄濑想和自己圈圈叉叉，却又出于某种原因不好意思说出来的小别扭。

青峰不但没有停下用自己健硕小腹摩擦黄濑的性器，反而变本加厉扒下了黄濑的睡裤和内裤，隔着青峰的短裤摩擦的感觉简直……下面迅速鼓胀起来让黄濑都无地自容了。口口声声说不要，这个小家伙竟然还经不住诱惑地拆黄濑的台……

“明明说不想的，黄濑，这算怎么回事啊？”青峰得意洋洋的声音真的很欠揍诶！青峰不要命地握住了黄濑已经很精神了的小小濑，上下撸起来，嘴上还不饶人道，“它好像很舒服啊，黄濑。”

“啊～小青峰你明明知道，就算不想也可以啊！而且那只手还是你的，你就是犯规啊！”黄濑为了自己小小的自尊做着小小的反抗，虽然一开口的呻吟就拆了黄濑的台，以至于后面的话更像是狡辩了。

“那你就是不想要我了是吗，黄濑？”青峰停下了手里的动作，声音明显是有很大失落感的！

“喂……小青峰，我不是不想要你。只是明明昨天才做过，频率这么大会不会对身体不好啊？”黄濑心里也确实是想和青峰在一起的，和青峰做最亲密的结合的时候，黄濑甚至比青峰能感觉到更大的满足感。可是……每天都是不是会显得自己很淫荡啊……而且青峰的那么大，自己后面能受得了被青峰那个庞然大物天天侵入吗……“小青峰，你手干嘛停下了啊？都把它弄得这么精神了才停手，小青峰也太不负责任了吧！”

“喂，黄濑，你到底想怎么样啊？”青峰用力咬了一下黄濑白里透红的脸蛋以示对黄濑不让自己抱他的惩罚，“真是难伺候啊……”

“我哪有……明明是小青峰上我上不够吗？”说这种话真是太害羞了，“都不觉得累吗？好体力峰？”

“当然不会腻了！你可是我老婆，我的Omega，全世界最美味的人，我怎么可能厌恶啊！黄濑，你就只有一张呆萌的脸吧？”

“小青峰才呆萌呢！”黄濑一把拉下青峰在青峰唇上狠狠咬了一口，“小青峰才是！去了美国不许勾搭大胸妹子知道不！我现在可是有傲人的大胸哦！小青峰要是敢不要我的话，以后就不给你生孩子了！”

“哈？我为什么要勾搭女人啊，明明你比她们好看多了……”青峰交换着含住黄濑的上下唇，软软嫩嫩的像棉花糖一样好吃。“所以，现在我可以摸你了？”

“明知故问……”黄濑侧过脸不让青峰再吸自己的嘴唇了，要是再这样下去，自己的嘴唇不肿起来才怪呢！“哈……小青峰，啊～这么直接……”

青峰早就准备好要抚摸渴望已久的黄濑身后那小穴了！听到黄濑的许可，自然就称心如意地把手伸进了那里面搅动起来。说来也奇怪，黄濑这小穴的紧实度也太好了吧！明明昨天刚做过，而且不下三五次，今天竟然还是像初次那样紧致的要命！而且壁内温软地夹住自己右手食指的感觉简直爽到天了！想着如果这里不是手指而是自己的性器……

“小青峰你干嘛啊！！”黄濑本来咬紧了自己的下唇不想因为青峰食指的逗弄调戏就呻吟出来，何况，小笠松、今吉大叔和小凉太还在二楼卧室里呢！就算是隔着一层楼，而且青峰家别墅的隔音效果的确不错，可是在自己老爸、公公和宝宝同一屋檐下和青峰做爱也真的是太尴尬了！可是，青峰怎么能就只是因为用手在自己身体里搅动了几下，那里就直挺挺地抵着自己的小腹好像要射出来了似的！

“黄濑，你这样破坏气氛还真是……”青峰无语地看着黄濑，刚刚还来了状态的小小峰被黄濑这轻吼给吓蔫蔫了……

“可是小青峰怎么能只是因为在我里面用手指头插了几下就……就硬了？！”黄濑红着脸好不容易把这话说出了口，简直太羞人了啊！可这样说出口以后，黄濑短路的脑袋好像瞬间就通路了！“小青峰一定是一边用手插我一边YY我对不对？”

“额……”在青峰的印象中，黄濑和自己做爱的时候永远都是羞得脸红心跳的，像什么“插我”这类的话也只有做到忘我做到高潮的时候才偶尔能听到……现在明明都还没真枪实弹呢，黄濑就这么毫不忌讳的用这样的词暗示自己……“因为你后面软的要命紧的要命，所以我就想象了一下……如果是我的大家伙塞进去，我大概会疯掉……”

……黄濑无语地看着青峰，“小青峰你都进去过多少次了，我也没看到你疯掉过啊……”黄濑把青峰推到床上平躺着，自觉主动地拉下了青峰的短裤和内裤，抬起来屁股，把青峰侵入的手指头甩出自己的小穴。

黄濑看着一头雾水地傻愣愣地躺在床上看着自己半裸的下体不停地咽口水的青峰，学着青峰邪邪一笑道，“小青峰我们来打赌吧！”

黄濑的邪笑哪里有威胁力，这家伙看的青峰春心荡漾的简直想把这个妖精立马扑倒狠狠插上几回。可是实在是好奇黄濑在想什么鬼点子，青峰用双手抓进了被单以免真的把黄濑扑倒了。

“打什么赌？”青峰充满玩味地看着黄濑，忍不住舔了舔唇角，用满是笑意的目光看着自己的美味。

“小青峰别用饿狼看到兔子的目光盯着我啊！”黄濑一下子就光着屁股坐在了青峰的性器上。

“喂，黄濑，你是不要命啦！”青峰赶紧用双手揽着黄濑的腰，就用臂力把黄濑的屁股悬空了。天知道黄濑刚刚那一下简直是要了自己的命！差点就把持不住根本不想管黄濑愿不愿意，疼不疼的为所欲为地把黄濑狠狠操弄一番！敢朝着Alpha竖的那么直的大家伙上落屁股的，黄濑凉太绝对是第一人！

“小青峰放我下去啦～”黄濑身子动来动去，想从青峰用力的手臂里逃脱出去。

“放你下去可以，不过不许再做这样的事！”青峰像教育小孩子不要玩火一般对着黄濑嘱咐道，完全没有一个教育者那种严肃可怕的感觉……不过对着黄濑，青峰是根本狠不下心严肃啊……

“小青峰是老师吗？”黄濑笑嘻嘻地看着青峰，“小青峰老师，凉太宝宝错了啦～老师快把凉太放下来啦～要不然……凉太宝宝的衣服就要被老师脱光了……”

经黄濑这么一说，神经大条的青峰才发现自己揽着黄濑腰上的手因为黄濑一直动弹着都滑到了黄濑胸上，衣服自然也跟着被撸到了胸部……青峰这才体会到“犹抱琵琶半遮面”的美感……黄濑的胸半遮半掩着……

“啪！”黄濑在青峰眼前拍了一下手，“青峰老师擦擦口水啊～老师怎么可以对学生怀不轨之心啊？”

青峰赶紧把黄濑错开位置放到了自己身上，立刻用衣袖擦了擦口水，真丢人……“话说，黄濑，你要打什么赌啊？你不会就只是想拖延时间吧？”

“才不是呢！”黄濑把自己往前挪了挪，不经意间正好将青峰的性器卡在了自己胯下，因为青峰和黄濑都直挺挺的竖着，难免不蹭到一起去。黄濑有些不好意思地把自己的扶正了，可是这家伙根本不听话，就凑着青峰那根又粗又烫又紫黑的家伙厮混。黄濑气不过干脆把自己和青峰的握在一起抚摸按揉撸搓起来了！“我和小青峰比赛好啦，看谁先射！先射的下次做爱的时候要在下面。”

青峰闻言一笑，“这还用比吗，黄濑？明明每次都是我一次你两三次……咱俩一起的时候也是你都快没什么好射的了才能我一次你一次的……”

“！”黄濑脸因为青峰这句话都红透了……“那都是……那都是因为小青峰太霸道总是把握主导权！小青峰当然是收放自如，逼得住了！这次我来主动，小青峰你再看看谁输谁赢！”

“哈？好啊！”自家Omega炸着毛跟自己抢性爱主导权？！有没有太幸福啊，青峰大辉！

“那……”黄濑这才想到自己根本一点经验都没有啊……不过，看着青峰一脸看好戏的样子黄濑就不服气了，“小青峰你靠着后面，别动哦！我们可说好了，先射的下次要在下面！”

“在下面？好啊，我还真想以后每次都像现在这样被你压着啊”，黄濑。”青峰完全拿出了痞态，可黄濑却还偏偏因为青峰这样坏坏的感觉心跳加快了！

“小青峰……不许钻空子！”黄濑紧张的话都有些说不出来了……“我说的‘在下面’是‘被插’的意思。小青峰你要是后悔还来得及……”

“那这个赌对我没什么好处啊，黄濑。如果我赢了，还是一样插你啊……”青峰想逗逗黄濑，看着黄濑红着脸因为自己慌神话都说不清楚的感觉简直是外人无法体会到的爽，比听黄濑说一千遍一万遍的爱自己还要爽。

“小青峰好小气！”黄濑没想到这个漏洞，没法反驳的确在理的青峰，只好气鼓鼓地轻声责怪青峰。

“这样吧，”青峰知道黄濑这个智商有限的小脑瓜，尤其是和自己在一起，和自己做爱的时候更不转弯的小金毛想不出什么好的办法，而青峰还想让黄濑主动取悦自己，便道，“如果你输了，下一次咱俩做爱的时候我要你做什么样的体位你就做什么样的。”

“……我才不会为了小青峰去练瑜伽呢！小青峰要是嫌弃我身体太硬了满足不了你对奇怪体位的癖好的话那就找别人……不对！那也不可以找别人！小青峰是我的，只能上我！”

“那你到底同不同意啊？”青峰感觉傻乎乎的黄濑实在太可爱了！对着自己的Alpha说他只能上自己这样的方式来宣誓主权也太呆萌了吧？！

“当然同意啊！”黄濑抖了抖自己的身子，好像一只漂亮的公孔雀抖了抖自己艳丽的羽毛一般骄傲地看着青峰，“那么，小青峰我要开始喽！”

说实话，听着黄濑说了这句，青峰心里还真有点小紧张。

只见黄濑握住自己的粉嫩粉嫩的性器戳了戳青峰的大黑木炭，这一白净一黑乎乎的对比还真是让小小峰大了一些……

“什么嘛，小青峰也不过如此嘛！”黄濑笑嘻嘻地把自己的贴在那个发烫的家伙上，一松一紧地按摩起来。“小青峰这个是木炭吧，又黑又烫的。”

青峰没有反驳，还真是因为没法反驳。以前和黄濑“翻云覆雨”的时候就只顾着欲望使然了，根本没有像现在这样一点一点地看着黄濑的和自己的慢慢肿胀起来。黄濑白皙漂亮修长的手指住在自己的柱体上简直太色气了！

“小青峰干嘛不硬啦～明明刚刚都变大了！小小峰好花心，这么快就不喜欢我的小小濑了吗？！”黄濑都摸了青峰将近五分钟了，却没再有所成效便有些不耐烦。最主要的是……自己的小小濑因为和小小峰贴的这么近这么密切，早就兴奋地要“流眼泪”了！再这样玩下去，黄濑怕自己自爆了……

黄濑往下挪了挪身子，每移动一下青峰就能感觉到自己腿上贴着黄濑蜜穴的地方滴答答的一片。黄濑都湿成这样了还跟自己杠着……这是多么渴望上自己啊……“喂，黄濑，你的穴流汁儿了……”

“小青峰不说我也知道……”黄濑怒瞪青峰，“小青峰是挑衅吧？看我怎么收拾你～”说罢，黄濑就一口含住了小小峰，因为没有经验，但知道每次青峰深喉含住自己的小小濑的时候，自己都爽极了所以就想直接全部吞下小小峰。“咳咳……”黄濑感觉到一股呕感，幸亏没有真的呕出什么。

青峰心疼地感觉拍了拍黄濑的后背，“别逞强啊，黄濑，我没要你含我的，别勉强自己。”不过说实话，青峰不想让黄濑含自己的那是假话，天底下哪个Alpha都想看自己的Omega含住自己的硕大眼里带着泪求饶的样子吧？

“小青峰～”黄濑一把抱住了青峰，扑过去吻住了青峰的唇。黄濑真的是身体力行才知道青峰每次吞自己的时候竟然都是这么辛苦的！

“黄濑，你在撒娇吗？”黄濑完全没有自觉性地晃着胸前的两个大宝贝在自己怀里蹭来蹭去，弄得自己蓄势待发的……

“才没有呢～”黄濑“吧唧”又亲了一口青峰，才又埋头一点一点舔弄着紫黑色的小小峰。黄濑虽然没什么技巧，可是看着这么一张脸在自己胯下做这样的事情就足以让青峰疯狂了。

“喂……”青峰低吼了一声，黄濑听闻便知道青峰很舒服。不过，黄濑知道自己湿的很严重，就是舔的是青峰的，可自己的小小濑竟然不知廉耻地吐了点汁水……

“黄濑，你的后穴湿的很严重啊……”青峰的大腿湿乎乎的早就滴答了一大片，青峰哪里忍心让黄濑的后穴这么寂寞，想好心提醒黄濑一声。

黄濑当然也知道处境不妙，青峰的柱体只是硬硬的，可是自己的都溢出了好几波汁液！黄濑心想反正就是一搏，便扶住青峰的肩膀，对准小小峰一屁股坐了下去！

“啊啊啊！”黄濑哪里知道这种体位的深度竟然……小小峰好像完全插进了自己的最深处一般，配合着擦过_肠臂的快感让小小濑立刻就缴械投降了。

黄濑射的一塌糊涂，后穴本来就紧，这加上高潮更是紧的要死。“喂，”青峰隐忍着声音都低沉嘶哑了，“黄濑，你后面要夹疯我了！快放松一点啊……”

黄濑软塌塌地趴在青峰结实的胸膛上，不服气似的用自己仅剩的一点力气更加用力夹紧了让自己输掉赌博的万恶的小小峰。

“黄濑，你疯了？”黄濑内里伴着痉挛狠狠地夹着自己剑拔弩张的小小峰，快感像开了闸门的洪水“轰隆隆”一下全部用来，青峰在高潮的边缘徘徊着。不情愿就这样被黄濑挤得射出来，青峰用力抬起小腹顶了顶黄濑。这突然的颠簸让已经无力的黄濑内里的痉挛更剧烈了，小小濑也又抬起了头！

“喂，青峰大辉，你干嘛～啊～啊啊～”青峰哪里管黄濑反抗，反正不要还没享受过这个滑润紧致的小穴就丢人的射出来，青峰可是以自己是八级Alpha，以持久力著称呢！

青峰又颠了颠黄濑，突然上下的摩擦让黄濑又硬的吐水了。黄濑无助地握紧青峰的衣服，因为太爽了，生理眼泪不停地外流。

“啊～哈～小青峰～啊～”黄濑被青峰颠地一上一下地，戳弄着自己_软嫩的肠壁的小小峰也开始吐水了。“小青峰～好厉害～能坚持这么～啊～这么久～”

青峰托起黄濑的腰把黄濑几乎要抬离开自己的小小峰了，突然没有征兆地松了手。像坐过山车似的靠着重力冲了下去，又一次深插让黄濑软了腰。

青峰再也忍不下去了！黄濑内里紧的好像有强力弹力似的，挤得小小峰也一泄而出。滚烫的精液把黄濑的后穴塞的满满的，还要一些实在没有安身之所了，就沿着黄濑的股沟一直流着，滴答滴答地滴在了青峰的小腹上。

“黄濑你的小穴真是紧的要命！”青峰兴奋地捧着黄濑的唇啃了起来，作为对黄濑小穴给自己带来的完美的性爱的奖励。

黄濑都已经晕乎乎的，这次做的有点太激烈了，黄濑知道自己差点就晕过去了。不过黄濑到是记住了青峰嫌弃自己后穴太紧这件事。

黄濑感觉眼皮沉的要命，昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。

 


End file.
